


嘉煊陌《甜桃》

by Depraved_Treasure



Category: Mr. 钛戈 | Mr. TyGer (Band), 天空少年 | S.K.Y (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Treasure/pseuds/Depraved_Treasure
Summary: 高一的胡文煊有一个秘密。他对他们新来的音乐老师一见钟情了。高二的黄嘉新也有一个秘密。这个秘密和他的钢琴老师林陌有关。青高的音乐老师林陌也有一个秘密。在掌握秘密的人手里，他是一只甘甜多汁的水蜜桃。
Relationships: 嘉陌 - Relationship, 煊陌 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双性预警。  
> 有何昶希性转角色，但不参与主要感情线。

（一）  
青高食堂近期的午间话题第一名，是胡文煊和何薇学姐的“地下恋情”什么时候会公开。毕竟这两位外联部副部长和文艺部部长时常被人看到凑在一起有些亲密地说小话，两个人又都在校合唱团，文艺汇演的时候总是站在各自声部最中间的位置，看起来般配极了。青高的不少人都觉得这两个人不在一起很难收场，甚至还为两个人起了cp名，叫“火花”。因为胡文煊名字里带火，而何薇的名字是一朵花。当然，也不是不可以解读为胡文煊在青高的女生宿舍夜谈里总是很火，而何薇是学校男生公开评选出来的校花。  
火花党觉得，无论这对是在朋友圈公开官宣，还是在某次合唱表演结束后表白，都是不错的选择。甚至有cp粉建了个微博，叫“火花cp今天官宣了吗”，不过，已经连续打卡了两个月的“无”。  
火花党还是比较恪守底线，舞cp没有舞到正主面前过。所以胡文煊和何薇都对此事一无所知。但这并不妨碍有人嗑得上头，特地报名加入合唱团近距离嗑药，于是她们又一次看到，合唱训练结束后，何薇对胡文煊勾了勾手，两个人又凑到了一起。  
几个火花党在不远处激动地小幅度跺脚，低声连说kswl。虽然听不清两人在说什么，但是已经算是不小的糖了。  
幸好她们听不到两个人的对话。不然就会崩溃地发现，自家的房子，突然就被拆的一点都不剩。  
“又来问我哥的事啊？”胡文煊说着，朝何薇走过去，“上上次是问我哥喜欢抽什么牌子的烟，上次是问我哥爱听什么歌，这次呢，又想问什么？”  
“没什么。就想问问，你觉得你哥他……会比较想收到什么样的礼物啊？”  
“红了红了！你们快看花的脸，红了！”后面暗中围观的火花党激动地说。  
“我的天，真爱，是真爱吧！火刚排练完就对花表白，这合适吗！”  
“我也不知道啊，让我想想我哥都喜欢啥。”胡文煊努力思考，“他爱打游戏，要不你看看有什么新款游戏或者装备可以送？”  
“啊，情人节礼物送游戏，是不是有点奇怪呀。”何薇问。  
“你打算送情人节礼物？”胡文煊有些惊讶，“这，有些草率了吧！”  
“那能怎么办，谁让你哥生日在七月，最近的节日只有情人节了。”何薇说，“你哥就没点别的爱好？”  
“哦，他也挺爱去酒吧的。你送他瓶洋酒也行，他应该会喜欢。”  
“那我是亲手送给他还是……”何薇有些纠结，“我能和他一起喝吗？但我没怎么喝过酒。”  
“亲手送可以，但是基于我们两个深厚友情的立场，我建议你买瓶让我哥收藏的酒就好，毕竟薇姐你也不缺钱，就别和他一起开了。”胡文煊真情实感地建议，“我觉得，你玩不过我哥。”  
“有这么可怕吗……”何薇小声嘀咕。  
“反正认识他的这一年半，我是没见哪个女生能在他身边呆的超过一个月的。”胡文煊说，“如果薇姐你能成功追到手，我绝对真情实感地尊称你一句嫂子。”  
“去你的，你这么叫我也太奇怪了。”何薇脸又红了，瞪了胡文煊一眼，又小声补充了一句，“不过，也不是不行。”  
“煊煊，还是得拜托你件事。”临走了，何薇又折回来，“你能不能问问你哥，他喜欢什么类型，或者什么牌子的酒啊？我不太懂这个。”  
“行，我晚上和他约了打球，之后找机会问问他。”胡文煊应了下来。  
“啧啧啧，xql就这么难分难舍吗？”暗中观察的火花党再次嗑生嗑死，“果然搞到真的了！”


	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
“我给你们讲，我是假的火花都得是真的。”晚上在食堂，一个火花cp粉信誓旦旦地对着对面说，“今天中午真的kswl，奶一个火花明天就公开！”  
“就是，嗑什么新照不煊。”边上的女生附和，“都来嗑火花，bg才是坠吊的！”  
“你懂什么，新照不煊szd。”坐在她们对面的女生反驳，“重组家庭的兄弟，对儿A，这设定简直绝了！”说到一半，她愣了一下，然后眼睛放出光来，压低声音说，“看看，都往后看看，正说着就发糖了。”  
众人回头，看到胡文煊正伸出胳膊搭着黄嘉新的肩膀，两个人说着话往食堂里走。黄嘉新刚和胡文煊从球场下来，手里还抱着篮球，用另一只手的手腕擦了下额头的汗珠，咬着下唇在食堂扫视了一圈，问胡文煊，“说吧，有什么事？”  
“也没啥事。”胡文煊的胳膊还热情地搭在黄嘉新肩上，把他往食堂窗口揽，“先买饭，哥，到时候边吃边说，不是啥大事。”  
“得了吧，”黄嘉新说，“今天这么热情地拉我一起来食堂吃，肯定有什么事要问。”他看着胡文煊冲着他一个劲眯着眼笑，耸了耸肩，“又是你们班哪个女生向你打听我？”  
“不是我们班的……啊不是，哪里，没有的事儿。”胡文煊连声否认，“先买饭先买饭。”  
“我今晚有个场子要去，陪你随便吃点就好。”黄嘉新说，“有什么事儿赶紧问啊煊煊，跟我你有什么不好意思说的？”  
“哥，你又要去哪个场子，”胡文煊没有问，倒是顺着黄嘉新前面的话说，“又要去喝酒吗？”  
“对啊，有家club上了新，朋友喊我去试试。”黄嘉新说。  
“哎那哥，你平时都爱喝什么酒啊？”胡文煊适时发问。  
“什么都喝啊，倒也没有什么特别的喜好。”黄嘉新说，“酒这种东西，就跟女人一样，仅着一种喝就没意思了，就是要什么类型的都试试，换着来才好。”他说着，像是意识到什么一样看向胡文煊，“你不会是想问我这个吧？”  
“哪里，哪里。”胡文煊连声否认，心想，不如明天还是劝何薇学姐放弃吧。到底是这么久的朋友，不能眼睁睁把人往火坑里推。  
  
黄嘉新陪胡文煊简单地在食堂吃了顿晚饭就出了校门，叫了辆车去三条街外的酒吧。胡文煊和他在食堂门口告别，回教室上自习。  
胡文煊的父亲从他记事起就开始在外面奔波做生意，随着他的长大，家里的生意越做越大，在家的时间也越来越短。胡文煊从小学起就是在寄宿学校读的，父亲托人给他找的学校条件很好，住的久了，也习惯了寄宿制生活，后来上了中学，胡文煊依然选择了寄宿制学校，好过每天放学回家，偌大的家里只有保姆收拾东西的声音。  
在胡文煊初二快要结束的某个周末，他的父亲特地让司机来学校接他，在车上对他说，煊煊，我娶了一位太太，等下回家让你见见。胡文煊愣了一下，随即笑着说好啊，恭喜老爸这么忙还能焕发人生第二春。  
不过她也很忙，每天全世界到处飞，估计也不常在家呆。爸爸说，她也有个孩子，年纪比你长一岁，是你哥哥。  
等胡文煊迈着长腿进了门，看到的就是靠在沙发上用手机打游戏的黄嘉新。他走过去，对他说，你好啊，我叫胡文煊。  
黄嘉新手上游戏正打得激烈，抽空抬起头对胡文煊热情地笑了笑，露出一排整齐的白牙。他说你好我是黄嘉新，听我妈说你得管我叫哥。  
新新，和人家打招呼要礼貌点，以后煊煊就是你弟弟了，我和你胡叔叔不在，你俩要好好相处。他妈妈站在旁边，推了推还在鏖战中的儿子。  
哦。黄嘉新应着，放下手机，站起来竟对胡文煊鞠了一躬，“你好，我叫黄嘉新。”  
胡文煊正想说这就不必了有点礼貌过头了，还没开口就听到挺清脆的“啪嗒”一声，黄嘉新口袋里的电子烟掉了出来。  
“这孩子。”黄妈妈怪道，俯身捡起那根电子烟没收掉，“都是我太惯着他，现在越来越不像话。煊煊你可别向他学。”  
胡文煊说没有没有，感觉嘉新哥是个很有意思的人，我俩一定能相处的很好，阿姨放心。想了想又加了一句，嘉新哥长得好帅。  
黄嘉新听到这句，又从激烈的游戏界面抬起头，对胡文煊笑着说，谢谢夸奖，我觉得你也很帅。这大长腿，真不错。  
他妈妈“啪”的一声拍向黄嘉新的背，说，多学着正经点，少天天说点有的没的。  
  
之后胡文煊意识到父亲说的没错，黄嘉新的妈妈果然是和他差不多忙，两个人都在家的时间并不多，大多数时候他周末回来，房间里都只有在打游戏的黄嘉新。对方见胡文煊回来就会从地毯上爬起来，问胡文煊要不要下午要不要一起打篮球。有时胡文煊忙着复习，黄嘉新就会约人晚上去喝酒，而胡文煊往往无法知道对方是几点回来的。有时第二天黄嘉新能睡醒后和胡文煊一起吃顿午饭，有时直接第二天下午才进家，脖子上带着暧昧的红痕。  
上了高中后胡文煊依然选择了寄宿，他和黄嘉新读了同一所高中，只不过黄嘉新是走读生。胡文煊习惯了住校，而且他在学校参与的学生会和社团活动都多，住校会方便很多。而黄嘉新也是习惯了一个人在家里呆着的自由生活，从小他妈就是把他放养的。来了个胡文煊，虽然生活轨迹和他相差不小，性格倒是意外的合得来。两个人平日里各过各的生活，有时一起约约球，周末胡文煊有空，黄嘉新也会拉上他打两盘游戏，在一个家里呆了一年半，倒也过得和谐。  
  
第二天下午合唱团训练前，胡文煊刚到了把书包放下，何薇就走来问，怎么样，问到没有。胡文煊摇了摇头，说，薇姐，我看在咱俩的友谊的份上，真心劝你放弃。我哥他不适合你。  
何薇说怎么了为什么这样说，不是让你问他爱喝什么牌子的酒吗？  
胡文煊叹了口气，说，我哥说，酒就和女人一样，要多喝几种才好。  
何薇愣了一下，想了想，说，那不一样。你哥平时喝的都是酒，而我是佳酿，你哥喝了肯定忘不掉。  
胡文煊冲何薇笑了，说，薇姐，你但凡面对我哥的时候能有现在这自信架势，也不至于现在连我哥手都没牵过。  
正说着，边上有人插进来话，问他们两个知不知道，合唱团换指挥了？  
何薇听了有些惊讶，说，丁指挥去休产假了？  
嗯，那个同学说，学校请的新音乐老师上周就到岗了，这周正式把合唱团接过来，当咱们的新指挥。  
胡文煊也很感兴趣地凑过来，问，你们见过吗，新指挥漂亮吗。  
那个同学摇摇头，说还没见过，倒是昨天下楼的时候听到有人在夸新来的音乐老师，应该就是咱们的新指挥。  
正说着，合唱教室的门被推开了。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
黄嘉新这天放学后难得的没去网吧也没去喝酒，而是回家精心换了套衣服，又取了两支收藏的红酒，去花店取花。花店老板把他定的那一大束香水百合递过来，又问他，花店进了一批新品种的红玫瑰，要不要看看。黄嘉新摇摇头，说红玫瑰看腻了，有些太艳，最近不是很喜欢。  
他捧着那束花来到附近的一家高级餐厅，给妈妈发消息，说，妈我已经到啦，你什么时候来？  
侍应生迎上来，问，您几位。黄嘉新说定过台了，两位，黄先生定的。  
入座之后黄嘉新问侍应生，订台的时候说这里可以提供双人份的生日蛋糕，没问题吧。侍应说当然，请问是您生日，还是？黄嘉新说，是我妈妈。  
侍应和他对了一遍完整菜单后离开了，黄嘉新一个人喝着餐前酒，悠闲地环视这家餐厅。工作日的晚上人并不多，三三两两地坐着，大多是情侣在约会，氛围安静而浪漫。店家请了人在餐厅的一角弹奏钢琴，琴声在室内流淌着，黄嘉新一边晃着酒杯一边听，他人生难得有这种安静但享受的时刻。  
中间侍应生打断了两次他的安静，问他前菜什么时候上合适。黄嘉新说再等等，我妈妈比较忙，可能晚些时候才能来。  
或许过了很久，黄嘉新慢慢啜饮的餐前酒都续了三次，他的手机终于震动起来。是妈妈发来的消息，说，新新，今天这里突然有件紧急的事情要处理，估计要一个晚上，实在走不开，真是抱歉了。等妈妈有空了，买蛋糕陪新新一起吃。  
黄嘉新回了声好，让妈妈要注意身体，记得吃晚饭。放下手机后他想，妈妈大概不知道，他已经不是小时候的那个新新了，吵着要把一家人的农历阳历生日都过一遍，只为了多吃几次生日蛋糕。  
他叫来侍应，说先上一份前菜吧，餐前酒也再续一杯，对方今天可能不来了。然后把那束香水百合递给侍应，说，可以找个花瓶插起来放我桌子上吗，今天这花应该是送不出去了。侍应说没问题，又问他，那正餐和甜品什么时候上。  
钢琴声在他们之间流淌。  
黄嘉新想了想，说，不急。又问，能不能换个离钢琴近些的桌位，你们这家店的钢琴师请的不错，弹的曲子都很好听。  
侍应说没问题，把黄嘉新引到离钢琴很近的一张桌台坐下，续了酒，拿着那束香水百合走了。  
黄嘉新托着脸，侧头看钢琴师弹琴。这家餐厅请的钢琴师是一个年轻的男人，看起来二十出头的样子，穿了一件绣着暗金线的墨绿色衬衣，大概是丝绸质料的，柔顺而熨帖地附在他身上。那人的手白皙而修长，灵活地在黑白琴键上腾挪跳跃，再往上看，是净白而小巧的一张脸，墨色的头发带些卷，乖顺地趴在额角。弹琴的时候眼半眯着，轻咬着唇，矜贵，但又有些慵懒的风情。  
黄嘉新晃动着杯中的酒，饶有兴味地看着那人弹琴。侍应把香水百合插在花瓶里送了过来，黄嘉新转头问，你们的钢琴师，什么时候下班？  
侍应回说九点。黄嘉新点点头，又问，他叫什么名字？  
侍应想了一会儿，说，林陌。双木林，陌生的陌。这个名字很好听，所以他有几分印象。  
是很好听，黄嘉新说。他思考了一下，然后对侍应说，先把餐前菜上来，再开一支红酒，剩下的等九点之后上，双人份。  
侍应了然地点点头，心想是否应该提醒这位年轻的顾客，餐厅这些日子想请钢琴师吃饭的不止他一个，无论男女，都被礼貌却坚定地回绝了。想了想，顾客到底是上帝，多一事不如少一事，给黄嘉新添了酒就离开了。  
林陌又弹了几首，终于留意到，今天可能有情况。离他不远的那桌的顾客，好像一直往自己这里投来专注而热情的目光。弹完那首《海边的祈祷》，他朝那个方向看去，是一个俊朗的年轻人，见他看过来，放下酒杯笑着轻轻鼓掌。那人的眼睛黑溜溜的，有些像泰迪熊的眼睛，那双眼此刻正含着笑意看着自己，笑里有几分纯真，又有几分风流。  
好看是好看，林陌心想，但看起来年龄有些小，不会比自己大。  
他见那人笑着用口型对自己说，继续弹。于是边转过身抬起手，琴声继续从白皙的指尖流淌出来。  
黄嘉新又坐着听了几首钢琴曲，离九点不到十分钟的时候林陌回过头，再次看向了他。此时餐厅里的顾客又走了一些，林陌看着黄嘉新空荡荡的桌面，只放着一个酒杯，问他，你是在等人？  
黄嘉新看着他笑，说，对，但是好像没等到。谢谢你弹的曲子，很好听，才让我等这么久都不觉得无聊。  
林陌又看着他眯着眼笑了，说，也谢谢你喜欢听我弹琴。最后一首曲子你来点吧，想听点什么？  
黄嘉新说，弹你最喜欢的一首好吗？我想听。  
林陌想了想，说，那我来弹一首我自己写的曲子吧，不过旋律没有前面弹的那些钢琴曲那么复杂。这是我写的一首粤语歌，叫《月与花》。他又问黄嘉新，你能听懂粤语吗？  
黄嘉新诚实地摇摇头，随即对他露出大大的笑容，指着耳朵说，我可以不用这里听。又指了指心口，说，我用这里。  
林陌心里笑了一声，对方的脸与笑容让他觉得他的话都变得可爱了起来。他冲黄嘉新点了点头，手腕抬起，然后手指落在琴键上。  
轻快优美的钢琴声从指尖流淌出来。林陌轻轻开口，随着琴声用粤语唱：  
“月与花你就似画”  
“夜美吗星像细砂”  
“投入爱吧心跳为你孵化”  
……  
黄嘉新在一旁静静地听，酒杯都放在了一边。林陌身后就是这座餐厅的大落地窗，万家灯火隔着玻璃照进来，像是他身上的璀璨星光。一曲弹毕，林陌转头看向黄嘉新，眼底都染上了温柔的神色。黄嘉新的目光与他交汇，然后，轻而持久地鼓掌。  
“好美的歌。”黄嘉新带着笑轻声说，似乎高声就会破坏此刻曼妙的氛围一样。  
“听懂了吗？”林陌把手从钢琴上放下来，也看着他笑。  
“歌词听懂了零星几句，是不是有句‘璀璨烟花’？还有那句‘留下爱吧，陪着我好吗’。”黄嘉新说着，一双晶亮的眸子盯着林陌的眼底看，那目光又炙热又纯粹，看得林陌心底微微一动，说，“是有这两句。可惜今天时间到了，不然还能再多弹几首。”说着起身，放下钢琴盖子，把上面暗酒红色的丝绒布盖上。“谢谢你听我弹琴。”  
“不，应该谢谢你，陪我度过了这个晚上。”黄嘉新说，又拿起桌边的红酒杯轻轻地晃，红色的酒液在灯光照射下，泛起潋滟的波纹来。他垂下眼，低声说，“今晚我本来定了双人晚宴，是要给我母亲过生日的。但我等到最后，她才告诉我，她因为工作太忙还是来不了了。明明早就答应我的，到最后还是爽约了。真的谢谢你的钢琴音乐陪伴我等，这几个小时才不至于那么漫长。”说着，他抬起眼，用那双晶亮如泰迪熊的眼睛盯着林陌，说：  
“我不想一个人在这里吃饭。你可以陪我在这里吃一些吗？不会占用你太长时间的。”  
林陌心中像是有一根弦被轻轻拨动了。他在这里当钢琴师的时间不短，加上相貌生得优越，自是有不少人邀请他一同进餐，可他从来都是婉拒。只有这一次，他看着眼前的少年，感觉，可以让这个美好的晚上停留得再久一些。  
他点点头，说，“好。”  
黄嘉新又露出了那副灿烂的笑容，起身替林陌拉开了他对面的座椅，又让侍者来加一个酒杯。“红酒是我从家里带来的收藏，挺不错的，可以尝尝看。”说着，他亲自起身给林陌倒酒，又俯下身问对方有没有什么忌口。林陌摇摇头，盯着面前餐桌上那束香水百合看，那束花上还带着露水，发出幽幽的香气。看来果然是本来要陪母亲的，林陌看着那束花想。黄嘉新在一旁与侍者小声交谈，他听到说把生日蛋糕换成别的甜品。钢琴师下班后，餐厅里播放着柔和的轻音乐，林陌抿起唇角，心想，真是个意外但让人放松的夜晚。  
那顿饭吃的很愉快。林陌在这里当了这么久的钢琴师，还是头一次在这家餐厅吃饭，菜品的味道很不错，黄嘉新带来的红酒也很好喝。林陌平时不胜酒力，黄嘉新也不强求，只是笑着说好酒不会醉人，可以放任自己多喝几杯。说着就抬起酒杯与他碰上，两只红酒杯发出清脆的碰撞声，杯中的暗红色液体在灯光下潋滟地晃。  
黄嘉新似乎对钢琴的事很感兴趣，吃饭的时候一直在问林陌，又问他写的歌。林陌笑着说平时自己乱写了一些，只是自己唱唱，拿不上台面来。黄嘉新倒是兴致勃勃，说他妈妈从小就想让他学一门乐器，现在终于有了些时间，问林陌愿不愿意教自己弹钢琴。  
林陌看着那双晶亮而热切的眼，鬼使神差地没有拒绝。把黄嘉新开心到不行，连忙与林陌碰杯，棱角分明的下巴在红酒杯后仰起，杯中的酒液全部流入口中，然后颈间喉结滚动，一饮而尽。  
林陌看着，心想自己大抵是喝得有些多了，耳朵竟有些隐隐发烫。  
好在这一顿餐也快结束了。侍者上了甜品来，是一只粉色的猪形状的慕斯蛋糕，眼睛是巧克力做的，下面铺着一层金黄的饼干屑，边上用树莓做点缀。黄嘉新看着林陌眼里透出惊喜的神色，笑着说，“喜欢吗？我特意让服务生换的。感觉这只很可爱，你应该会喜欢。要不要拍张照留念一下？”  
“真的很可爱哎。”林陌说着，拿出手机拍照，黄嘉新用自己的手机为他打光，另一只手递了小匙来，“尝尝看，这只小猪。”  
林陌轻轻地舀了一勺送进嘴里，粉粉的猪猪里面是树莓果酱，酸酸甜甜的很好吃。黄嘉新看着林陌含着勺子陶醉地眯起眼来，也看着他笑，同他分享起那只小猪慕斯来。  
“真的很好吃哎，甜甜的又不腻。”林陌吃得兴致盎然，那只慕斯几乎都进了他的口中。黄嘉新放下勺子看着他吃，突然伸出手来，手指触碰到林陌的脸，在他嘴角打了圈转，沾了些梅红色的果酱下来，又把指尖放回自己口中吮，眼里含着笑意对林陌说：  
“嗯，是挺甜的。”  
林陌看着黄嘉新，心跳声仿佛落在夏日房顶的暴雨，一阵大过一阵。  
黄嘉新把手指放下，又舀了一匙慕斯，递到林陌口边。林陌被黄嘉新方才的行为搞得大脑有些发白，下意识地含住了那勺蛋糕。黄嘉新眼底的笑意更甚，说，“还有更甜的呢。”  
然后他起身又俯身，吻上了林陌的唇。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）  
被黄嘉新按在家里的墙上亲吻时，林陌的脑海中还是那个树莓味道的吻。对方就那样迎着他有些惊讶的神色在餐厅吻了下来，舌尖温柔地破开他紧闭的唇，流连在他的唇齿间，让慕斯蛋糕的酸甜味道在他的舌上缠绕，又吸吮着咽下。只是一个吻，就足以把方才饮下的所有红酒都催化，让林陌头脑一片空白，脸颊和耳朵又烫成一片，只知道下意识地扬起头，不断加深这个吻。然后就红着一张脸被黄嘉新揽着身子带回了家，又被按在墙上，吻得深入又缠绵。  
林陌觉得黄嘉新年纪应该不算大，大概比自己还小一些，但个子却早就抽条，此刻正扣着林陌的肩把他整个拥入怀中，低下头与他接吻。林陌被他亲得双腿都有些发软，黄嘉新松开他时他的嘴唇一片红润潋滟，眼里像含了蜜，带着些微的水光，微弯着眼看黄嘉新。一个眼神看得黄嘉新下腹火热，埋首在林陌颈间吸吮舔吻，一边拥着林陌朝客厅去，然后和他一起倒在柔软的大沙发上，在林陌的颈间与锁骨上留下了一个又一个绯红的吻痕。  
黄嘉新的唇舌像带着某种魔力，林陌也顾不上思考明天还要去学校教课，只是仰着头任他亲吻缠绵，微张着口发出细微的低喘呻吟。黄嘉新的手已经卷起了他的上衣，此刻手指正揉捏着他胸前的艳红两点，不断捻起又按进去，俯身用舌尖去挑逗，用牙齿去细细地磨，又用唇舌含起来重重地吸吮，和着水声发出满是欲色的声响，与林陌的娇喘呻吟声一起，混合成一首美妙的交响曲。  
黄嘉新把林陌压在沙发上，唇手并用玩弄着他的乳尖，另一只手向下探，去解林陌的裤子。手掌覆上林陌的前端揉弄，那里早就在黄嘉新的四处点火下挺立了起来，渗出的前液把贴身的衣物都浸湿了些。黄嘉新发出了暗暗的笑声，把手探进去揉，然后，动作停下了。  
林陌的神情还沉浸在欲色里，看向黄嘉新的眼神倒清明了些。如果这个年轻人无法接受我的身体，他心想，那我就走好了，也没什么大不了的。  
黄嘉新的手指还在那早就湿润的穴口戳着，粉红色软肉有些热情地吸吮着他的指尖。他的唇舌放开林陌的乳头，看向他，眼里全然没有嫌厌，倒是有一丝惊喜，“……这里是？”  
“嗯。”林陌说，“如你所见。”  
黄嘉新还是敏锐地察觉到了他装作若无其事的神情下的紧绷情绪，探身过去安抚性地与林陌交换了一个温柔的吻，然后把头俯向林陌双腿之间，看着那一片艳丽的景象。在林陌已经硬起的男性生殖器官下面，有一处粉嫩的女穴，此刻正在情欲和酒精的催化下，泛着晶亮的水光，翕张着一吐一合。  
黄嘉新看着那处女穴，轻声说，“好美。陌陌，你好美。”  
然后，他俯下头去，用火热的口唇与舌含上了林陌的小穴。  
“啊……别……嘉新……新新，”林陌被黄嘉新突然的举动惊到了，小穴紧张地缩合，又吐出一股水来，“那里……不要……脏的。”他断断续续地喘息着说，黄嘉新的舌头滚烫极了又灵活极了，此刻正在他的那处穴里进进出出，带着些粗糙颗粒感的舌苔用力摩擦着小穴的肉壁，不断地卷出穴芯冒出的淫水来，又悉数吞入口中咽下。“啊……好舒服……那里……舔到了……”林陌被黄嘉新舔弄得舒爽，只顾着仰着头不断浪叫，小穴一股一股往外吐水，粉红的软肉翕张颤抖着，从没经历过这种体验的他此刻爽到不行，涎液都顺着口边滴下来，只觉得头脑发胀意识涣散，几乎要死在黄嘉新那副唇舌之下。  
“舒服吗，陌陌？”黄嘉新微抬起头，把林陌喷到他下巴上的爱液舔掉，舌尖绕着嘴唇打了一圈转，眼里笑意更浓了，“你真的好甜。我好喜欢。”  
说着，又伸了手指进那处穴，一下子就插了两根，手指破开湿润绵软的粉红色穴肉层层深入，一边往深处探，一边不断扣弄着湿软又热的穴壁，指节在肉壁上不断顶弄摩擦，引得林陌呻吟声不断，下面也似发了水一样不断涌出爱液来。黄嘉新的另一只手抚上林陌的前端，开始快而用力地套弄着，拇指间歇性地擦过铃口，刺激得前精不断从马眼涌出，沾湿了黄嘉新的手。在小穴里那只手的手指加到四根，并在一起捅进捅出，插得林陌淫液飞溅，满室都回荡着他双腿之间淫靡的水声。“嗯呜……太多了……好涨……”鲜少被开发的穴道从未被插入如此多根手指，但进入的又不足够深，林陌难耐地扭动着腰，黄嘉新的四个手指涨得他难受，却又沉着腰想要把手指吃得更深一些。“怎么这么浪啊，陌陌。”黄嘉新说着，俯身又去吻他，把林陌的呻吟浪叫全数堵在唇舌之间，“得要四根，不然等下进不去，听话。”  
说着，另一只手的拇指重重地擦过林陌前端的铃口，直接激得他射了出来。身下的那处小穴也在快速吸夹着黄嘉新的手指，眼看就要到达高潮，黄嘉新眯起眼看了一下那处疯狂翕张着吐水的艳红色小穴，四根手指一起拔出，随即挺身直接插了进去，一捅到底。  
太大了。这是林陌被黄嘉新插时脑子里的唯一反应。黄嘉新的那根肉棒滚烫而巨大，又粗又硬，长得惊人，此刻全数没入他的女穴之中，涨得他眼前一阵阵发白。淫荡的肉壁此刻紧紧地吸吮着黄嘉新的肉茎，他几乎能感觉到黄嘉新那根上的血管纹路，此刻正埋在他身体里，在他穴道的吸绞下越胀越大。黄嘉新没有给他适应的时间，插入后就揉弄着他浑圆的臀顶弄起来，次次顶到最深，插了几下后林陌直接大声浪叫着高潮了，穴芯喷出一大股水，浇了黄嘉新一龟头。  
“你好紧，陌陌。好多水，你是水做的么？”黄嘉新不断揉弄着他的臀，就着林陌高潮中小穴的疯狂吸合大力顶弄，“你下面的小嘴吸得我好爽。怎么这么会吸？”  
“啊……黄嘉新……别说了，”高潮中的林陌被黄嘉新的话激得脸颊滚烫发红，穴芯像泛滥了一样不断吐出水来。黄嘉新双手把林陌的腿压在两边，挺动着劲腰一下一下用力撞到最深，又俯身去衔林陌的唇，说，“叫我小新。”  
“呜……小新……啊！那里！”黄嘉新顶弄间撞到了林陌的G点，林陌的腰一下子软了下来，眼里也泛出了生理性泪水。黄嘉新眼色暗了暗，把那根粗长的肉茎退了些出来，不再朝最深处顶，而是直直的撞上林陌的G点，冲着那处敏感带不断地又碾又捅。林陌从没经受过如此体验，此刻泪水涎液流了满脸，只顾着大张开腿被黄嘉新操弄，呻吟浪叫得一声大过一声。  
“哥哥，小新的大几把干得你爽吗？”林陌陡然在性事中被人叫哥哥，肉穴下意识一阵缩紧。年轻的肉体不断地拍击着他，硕大的肉茎在他体内捅进捅出，精神与肉体的双重刺激让他几乎说不出话，只能断断续续地喘息着说，“啊……好爽，小新的大几把……好大，操得哥哥……好爽……嗯呜……要喷了……”  
黄嘉新听到后，下身挺动的速度更加快了，一次次重重地碾过林陌的G点和敏感带，捅到穴芯，他的唇舌再次吮咬上了林陌艳红挺立的乳尖，哑着声说，“喷给我看，哥。”  
他就这么重重地捅了几十下，感受到那处穴开始咬的死紧，便用力将肉茎抽出，看着林陌尖叫着，被干到艳红的肉穴剧烈收缩着着，喷出一大股清亮的液体，前端也同时射了出来，乳白的精液射满了林陌半个小腹。  
黄嘉新在一旁微眯着眼看，下身涨得隐隐作痛，他开口，声音都有些哑：  
“陌陌，哥，你好美。你高潮喷水的样子真的好美。我好喜欢。”  
说着，直接就着高潮喷水的那处穴又捅了进去，压着林陌的双腿开始大开大合地捅，次次顶到最深，操得林陌两眼翻白，呻吟声都变了调。“陌陌，你吸得我好紧，怎么这么紧？哥哥是有多喜欢被小新的大几把插？”黄嘉新口中不断说着来刺激林陌，直干得林陌整个人意识涣散，淫叫都叫不出声，才按着林陌的腰，一股股把精液射进去。末了，还按按林陌被自己的精液灌满而些微鼓胀起来的小腹，满意地说，“都吃进去了，陌陌真是个小猪。”  
  
那晚的黄嘉新像是发现了什么珍奇的宝贝，去浴室清理的时候又按着林陌做了一次，又觉得在浴缸里束手束脚不过瘾，索性带着满身的水珠把林陌抱到床上操。黄嘉新很爱看林陌潮喷时满脸绯红，一张小口喘息呻吟着合都合不上的样子，把林陌操喷了一次又一次，最后林陌哭着说不要了再也喷不出来了，才恋恋不舍地放过他。被抱到浴室清理到一半，林陌就累得歪着头睡着了。第二天醒来，看到自己满室满身的淫靡气息，颈间锁骨上全是红痕，腰和腿都是软的。而黄嘉新已经在床下开始换衣服了，看起来精神抖擞，全然不像折腾了半夜的样子。  
到底还是年轻，林陌心想，问他，“你还是大学生吧，要早起去上课？”  
黄嘉新转过身，笑得阳光灿烂，对林陌说，“哥，我是要去上学。我今年高二。”  
林陌眼前一黑，心想黄嘉新不如把自己操晕了再也别醒过来好了。他张开了嘴又合上，半天也没问出下一句，倒是黄嘉新先开口问他：  
“陌陌，你等下去哪，我上课也不是很急，可以先送你。”  
“……我也要去学校，去上课。”林陌此刻恨不得找面墙撞死，但他身子软到站都要站不起来，心想，现在的高中生营养也太好了吧？  
“哥是大学生吗？哪个大学的，我让司机送你去学校。”黄嘉新换好了衣服，坐到床边，一双眼睛热切地盯着林陌。  
“……不是。”林陌艰难地开口，“我去青高。我是老师。”  
黄嘉新听到后呆了一下，随即笑容更灿烂了，一把搂过林陌亲了一下，说：“老师好。向老师自我介绍一下，我是青高高二五班的黄嘉新。”


	5. Chapter 5

（五）  
林陌下车的时候坚决拒绝了黄嘉新要扶他去办公室的请求，尽管他下车的时候腿还是软的，并且趔趄了一下。他让黄嘉新先回班，别在身后跟着自己，然后慢慢地朝音乐教室走。今天上午他只有第五节有课，按理来说可以一直待在办公室里，但他不想让办公室的其他老师看出他的异样来。  
昨天那件V领的绿色衬衣显然是不能再穿了，黄嘉新弄得他颈间锁骨上满是红痕。最后黄嘉新翻出了一件自己的白色高领毛衣给林陌换上，说这件墨绿色衬衣就先留在自己家，他让佣人拿去洗一洗，等林陌下次来家里上钢琴课的时候还给他。林陌别无他法，只能先换上黄嘉新的衣服，黄嘉新比他高一些，那件毛衣软软地簇拥着他的脖子和下巴，手也遮了一半在袖子里，看起来像一只绒雪球。  
胡文煊推开音乐教室的门的时候，看到的就是这样的林陌。穿着毛绒绒软乎乎的月白色毛衣，一张白皙的小尖脸被毛衣的领子半包裹着，细白的手腕藏在带有针织纹路的白毛袖子里，正在全神贯注地弹着钢琴。  
胡文煊就这么看着，脸没来由地开始微红。  
就像昨天合唱社排练时，他第一次见到林陌一样。  
  
当时大家谁也没想到，青高合唱团新来的会是一个男指挥。胡文煊还在心想新来的这个指挥怎么不穿高跟鞋，走起路来都没动静的多吓人，结果合唱教室的门被推开后，进来的是一个白净清瘦的年轻男老师，深栗色的头发带着些微的卷，一双眼睛弯着对教室里的同学们笑，说：  
“同学们好，我是你们的新合唱指挥。我叫林陌。”说着转身用粉笔在黑板上写下自己的名字：“双木林，陌生的陌。”  
胡文煊盯着林陌写字的背影看。林陌那天穿了一件纯色的白衬衣，领口下面垂下两个黑色的带子作为装饰，衣袖上也有几根白色飘带，写字的时候就随着手臂轻轻飘动。林陌写完名字后转身，白衬衣的扣子扣到最上面一颗，显得那张脸愈发白皙小巧。胡文煊看得入神，旁边的何薇捣捣他，说：“眼神收一点吧，我看你口水都快流出来了。原来你喜欢的是这样的？”  
胡文煊被何薇这番话说得耳朵迅速红了，收起目光低下头小声说：“……嗯。”  
“看不出来啊煊煊，之前师铭泽还问我你是不是喜欢男的，你不是说你没那个兴趣吗？”  
师铭泽和何薇黄嘉新一样都是高二的学生，和青高纪律部部长姚明明是公认的一对。之前胡文煊在练舞社和姚明明玩得好，总是缠着姚明明教他学舞，搞得师铭泽很是火大，差点教训胡文煊一顿，被姚明明拦下了，说煊煊只是对谁都热情，并没有别的想法。  
“但我对其他男的都没啥兴趣啊，”胡文煊小声说，“之前我也怀疑过，还问过我哥。结果我哥对我说，他一个极品大帅哥每天在我面前晃我都不动心，说明我是直的。”  
“……黄嘉新可真行。”何薇无语，“他就没想过，万一你俩撞号了呢？”  
“我感觉，”胡文煊咽了一下口水，又开始盯着林陌看，“好像和性别没关系。我就是喜欢林指挥。我觉得如果他是女的，我也会喜欢他。”  
那天合唱排练胡文煊全程状态极其高昂，何薇只觉得自己身边像站了只开了屏的孔雀，努力地向台上的林陌指挥展示自己的羽毛有多华彩多漂亮。胡文煊这招确实有用，一场排练下来林陌已经记住了“文煊”这个名字，还表扬了他好几次。何薇觉得胡文煊如果身后有尾巴的话，此刻都要开心得翘到天花板上了。  
排练结束后林陌叫合唱团团长来，说是有些事要交代。何薇听到后不动声色地用胳膊捣捣胡文煊，说，“去吧，抓住机会。”  
“啊？可你才是团长啊？我只是个副的。”胡文煊迷惑不解。  
“从今天起就是你了，快过去吧。”何薇说，“不用太感谢我，你哥那边多帮我上点心就行。”  
“谢谢姐！”胡文煊快乐得一双狐狸眼都要笑眯起来，“你放心，实在不行我把我哥打晕了送你宿舍！”  
“那倒不必。你赶紧过去吧，林指挥在那里等着呢。”  
  
真站在林陌面前和他一对一交谈的时候，胡文煊全然没有了刚刚站在合唱台上那副孔雀开屏的架势。胡文煊很高，林陌靠在钢琴边，扬起脸和他说话。胡文煊不断点头应着，脑子里只有一个念头：  
他好想揉揉林陌的头发。  
微卷的深栗色头发此刻正柔软地窝在林陌的额头上，在阳光下泛着温暖的棕色光泽。胡文煊一再克制住自己伸手去揉林陌的脑袋的冲动，不断在内心告诫自己：他是你的音乐老师，你的合唱指挥。管住你的手，不然就没有然后了。  
直到和林陌说完话，胡文煊还处在一种大脑空白的状态。走出合唱教室的时候他下意识地摸了摸自己的耳朵，红得有些发烫了。  
原来这就是喜欢一个人的感觉吗，高一学生胡文煊心想。这种之前从来没有体验过的奇妙感觉，头脑会发晕脸颊会发烫，心上像被羽毛一下下拂过，柔软，又有些痒痒的心动。  
好奇妙的感觉。  
  
林陌把那首钢琴曲弹完，才发现第五节音乐课的同学已经有人到了。那位同学此刻正站在门边看着他弹琴，林陌对他有印象，便问：“……文煊？”  
“哎，是我，林指挥。”胡文煊听到林陌还记得自己的名字，乐得一双笑眼都弯了起来，迈开一双长腿往音乐教室里面走，“你弹琴真的好好听，我都听入迷了。”  
“平时上课的时候不用叫我林指挥，叫我小林老师就好。”林陌抿着嘴看着胡文煊，笑着说。胡文煊穿着青高统一的校服，深藏蓝色的外套与西装裤，勾着一圈白边，里面是干净的白衬衣，打着校服配套的藏蓝红白条纹领带。这身校服穿在胡文煊身上，显得格外的清隽挺拔。  
“好呀，小林老师。”胡文煊走到钢琴边，一双眼睛闪着光看着林陌，“小林老师上音乐课的时候也会给我们弹钢琴吗？刚刚都没有听够。”  
“当然会啦。”林陌眯着眼睛笑，“文煊平时喜欢听什么？”  
“克莱德曼，Yiruma，什么都听。林老师弹什么都好，都好听。”胡文煊笑意越发浓，神情却是认真的。  
“好呀，我也喜欢克莱德曼。”林陌伸手去收琴谱，“有机会就在课上弹给大家听。”说话的功夫学生三三两两都进了音乐教室，林陌微笑着转向胡文煊，“好了，文煊，该上课了，先回到座位上吧。”  
胡文煊恋恋不舍地放开自己一直靠着的钢琴，三步一回头地往座位上走。林陌低下头去看黑白的琴键，心想，高中生果然还都是群孩子，脸真的好容易红，喜欢谁就明晃晃地写在脸上，看得一清二楚。  
他想着，手不自觉地去捻白毛衣的穗子，然后又想到了昨天的那个疯狂而不可思议的晚上。黄嘉新也是高中生，他心想，只比他们大一届，一个高二的学生，怎么就……让那时的自己乱了心神，迷了心窍？  
上课铃声响了。林陌定了定神，站起来给大家上课。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）  
整整一节课，胡文煊热切的目光仿佛黏在林陌身上一样，林陌提的什么问题他都会积极举手回答，搞得一群同学纷纷侧目，这位外联部副部长虽然平时也活跃热情，但在音乐课上积极成这个样子还是少见。林陌倒不觉得胡文煊炙热的目光让他难安，反而是在这个班的第一节音乐课，大多数人都在下面说小话补觉或者写作业，有一个这么积极的胡文煊替自己活跃课堂气氛，倒也不错。  
只是他到底被黄嘉新发了狠地折腾了一个晚上，又大半节课都是站着讲，到快下课的时候，林陌不得不用手扶着钢琴的沿，才能扛过一阵又一阵的腿软。下了课他向同学们说了再见，等学生走得七七八八了，便也关了灯离开，叮嘱最后走的学生记得锁门，就打算回教师公寓躺着。  
腰酸腿软，被干得红肿的穴也有些疼，实在是扛不住了。  
然而林陌还是高估了自己的体力。音乐教室在五楼，下楼的时候他一阵腿软，没能扶住栏杆，一个趔趄就要往楼下栽。他当时站在楼梯的最高阶，踏空的那一瞬间林陌看着距离遥远的地面，绝望地闭上眼，心想，完了。  
然后他落在了一个年轻有力的怀抱里。一双长臂揽住他的腰，阻止他继续向下摔。林陌心有余悸地睁开眼仰起头，看到了胡文煊关切的脸。  
“小林老师，你怎么了？”胡文煊把他拉到台阶上，扶他站稳，“是不是不舒服？太危险了，我刚刚看你走路就有些晃，如果不是我及时跑过来，你要是往下栽到楼梯下面，后果不堪设想啊。”少年的脸也有些白，看起来很是心有余悸。  
“……我没事。”林陌手扶住栏杆，定了定神，“只是这几天没休息好，有些低血糖。谢谢文煊，多亏了有你。”  
“小事儿！老师要是摔到了，才是大事呢！”胡文煊说着，从制服口袋里摸出根棒棒糖，剥开糖纸递给林陌，“吃颗糖吧，低血糖要随身带着些糖才好呢。”  
“谢谢文煊啊，你也会低血糖么？”林陌冲他感激地笑了笑，伸手去接，胡文煊却狡黠地摇了摇头，举着棒棒糖的手在空中转了一圈，然后把那颗糖抵上了林陌的唇。像是医生一样一本正经地叮嘱林陌：“小林老师，张嘴，啊——”  
林陌愣了一下，随即轻轻张开口，舌尖触到了那颗棒棒糖，把它轻轻含在嘴里。  
是桃子味的。  
“这个味道的棒棒糖蛮特别的哎，我之前都没有吃过。”林陌含着棒棒糖眯起了眼，感觉能量似乎真的回到了身体里一些。  
“夏目友人的白桃棒棒糖，我很爱吃。”胡文煊看林陌喜欢，也开心了起来，“我不低血糖，但我爱吃甜的。尤其是桃子，水蜜桃，喜欢极了。”  
“好巧诶，我也喜欢桃子。”中午放学楼梯间的人很多，林陌怕自己和胡文煊站在这里挡路，就轻轻扯了扯胡文煊的袖子，示意他往下走。胡文煊对刚刚的意外还是心有余悸，坚持要扶着林陌下楼，林陌也不好拒绝，索性答应了他，任由雀跃的胡文煊抱着他的手臂往楼下走。  
林陌从来没有意识到，从五楼到一楼的距离原来这么长。他的腿还是一阵阵发软，如果没有胡文煊扶着自己，可能随时都会栽下去。而身边的少年，耳朵又红成了绛色，林陌用余光轻轻地瞄，把自己的脸也染了层微红。  
高中生的害羞原来真的会传染，林陌心想。  
而这几层楼的距离在胡文煊看来却格外短暂。四楼了，三楼了，很快就能看到二楼的台阶，胡文煊紧张到目不斜视，心跳却宛如擂鼓。他想伸手去揽林陌的腰，但是又不敢。  
下这些层台阶的时候，胡文煊给自己做了无数次心理建设，却还是在想要伸出手的瞬间怂下去了。万一把小林老师吓到怎么办，他咬着嘴唇想，万一他吓得往下栽怎么办，自己如果没有及时拉住，一定会后悔死的。可是，这么难得的机会……  
高中生胡文煊一咬牙，松开了扶着林陌的左手，然后，轻轻揽住了林陌的腰。  
“小林老师，”胡文煊低下头，凑上林陌的耳边，热气拂在林陌深栗色微卷的发尾，“这样走，你不容易摔，靠着我就好。不用担心。”  
林陌的身体在胡文煊怀里微僵了两秒。他能感受到胡文煊比自己还紧张，大抵是从来没有对别人做过这种事，尤其对方还是自己的老师。胡文煊的手此刻正轻轻放在自己的腰间，另一只扶着自己的手臂，对方比自己高上半个头，他几乎是以一种被拥入怀中的姿势被胡文煊扶着向楼下走。只是楼梯上人多，林陌既不好拒绝也没办法停留，就以这种姿势，被胡文煊半抱着走到了一楼。  
迈下最后一节台阶的时候，两个人的脸都红得像发了烧一样。  
“……好了，文煊，今天谢谢你。”等被胡文煊揽着走到了教师公寓前，林陌终于清清嗓子开口，打破了两个人之间羞赧的沉默。  
“不用谢，小林老师。”胡文煊一张脸红的发烫，却还是大着胆子侧头看着林陌，“那个，老师要多注意身体。”  
“会的。”林陌点点头，他几乎不敢正视胡文煊热切的目光，对方眼睛里映出自己的脸，怕是一样的脸红而烫。“那……我先上去了。”  
“等一下！”胡文煊又伸手去拉他，似乎是鼓足了勇气说：“陌陌……老师，我可以加一下你的微信吗？”  
“啊，当然可以。”林陌伸手去拿手机给胡文煊扫码，对方的好友申请很快就蹦了出来，微信名是一个“🔥”的emoji，头像是一个很可爱的小悟空。林陌点了同意，准备给胡文煊添加好友备注。  
胡文煊在一旁看着，咬了咬唇，他感觉自己前十五年的勇气都在今天用上了。他站在林陌身后，伸出双手，以一种环抱的姿势碰上了林陌的手机屏幕。  
“老师给我备注‘煊煊’，可以吗？”说着，手覆盖上林陌的手，在键盘上一下一下地打字。林陌感受到了他的指尖，和自己的脸一样，滚烫。  
备注修改好了，胡文煊保留了那个🔥的emoji，留在“煊煊”两个字后面。林陌盯着那团火看，感觉自己的脸要被身后的少年烫化了。那团火在他背后好一阵子才轻轻离开，林陌死盯着手机屏幕，小声说，“……那我上去了。”  
“等下！”胡文煊在内心对自己进行了一番心理建设，然后应着林陌有些诧异的目光，快速地伸出手，揉了揉那团深栗色微卷的松软发顶，随即脸迅速红到脖子根，丢下了句“小林老师再见！”转头就跑。  
林陌失笑，摇了摇头转身上楼，还下意识地也摸了摸自己的发顶，似乎那里还带着胡文煊指尖的滚烫温度一样。到了门口掏钥匙的时候，才想到，他平时最讨厌别人碰自己头发，一下都不行。  
这次被胡文煊揉脑袋，居然一点也没有反感，或许是被他一通操作搞懵掉了吧。  
钥匙插进锁孔，林陌心想，高中生，真有意思。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）  
周四的时候林陌如约来黄嘉新的家里，给他上钢琴课。那天早上他下床前就被黄嘉新拿着手机加上了微信，黄嘉新还把自家的地址和电话发给了他，约定好每周四来这里教黄嘉新弹琴。林陌看着偌大的房间，问黄嘉新，你家平时没人回来吗？黄嘉新说我妈和后爸都忙，我弟在学校寄宿，家里平时就我一个人。又笑着问，怎么，林老师看我孤单，想来陪我住？  
林陌轻推了他一把，却还是从黄嘉新短短的几句话里读出了不小的信息量。原来是离异重组家庭，昨晚他又亲眼见识了黄嘉新被过生日的亲妈放鸽子，平时一个人住这么大一套空房子，大概还是有些孤单的。黄嘉新像是看出了他目光里的同情，蹭到他身边，环抱住林陌的肩膀，头埋在他颈间轻轻蹭着，闷闷地说：  
“陌陌以后每周四晚上不要走好不好。每周留下一天时间，陪我在这里一起睡嘛。”  
林陌被他蹭得心软，竟又没有拒绝。黄嘉新高兴得不行，幼稚地伸出手说要和林陌拉勾。林陌笑着用自己的小拇指勾上黄嘉新的，看着对方晶亮亮的眼睛，心想，原来这就是高中生的方式。成年人都是要签合同的。  
所以这天林陌来的时候预先就在包里放了第二天上课要穿的换洗衣服，黄嘉新的那件白色高领毛衣他也洗好了，被他轻轻地放在客厅的大沙发上。黄嘉新给他打开门时，林陌心里有些想笑，面前的大男孩居然连头发都是精心抓过的，衣服大概也是挑选了半天，浅咖色衬衫上绣着苔绿色花纹，衬衫扣子解到第二颗，显出分明的锁骨和宽阔流畅的肩颈线条。下面是一件同色系的浅咖啡色长裤，脚上倒是欲盖弥彰地踩着一双布朗熊棉拖鞋，仿佛这样就能显得自己是随便穿穿一样。  
黄嘉新大概没看出他的腹诽，热情地迎林陌进门，又递了一玻璃杯果汁给他，“哥，尝尝看，我刚榨出来的鲜桃汁。”  
林陌接过杯子喝了一口，桃子清甜的香气瞬间在舌尖绽开。他冲黄嘉新笑，“好好喝，我喜欢桃子哎。”  
“是吗？”黄嘉新眼睛瞬间就亮了，“我也想喝。”  
“喝呀。”林陌把玻璃杯递向他，黄嘉新摇了摇头，扁起嘴，又是巴巴地看向林陌。  
林陌这才懂他什么意思，但他到底还是要给黄嘉新教课的老师，不想太过主动，便说了一句，“想喝自己来喝。”然后举起玻璃杯，含了一口，一双眼看着黄嘉新浅笑。  
黄嘉新像是看到蜂蜜罐的小熊，瞬间开心地扑过来，捧着林陌的脸就吻了下去。桃子汁的清甜在两个人唇舌之间交换，黄嘉新的舌头扫过林陌唇腔内的每个角落，连一滴桃汁都不放过。末了，松开林陌的唇，一双手还恋恋不舍地捧着林陌的脸，说，“真的好喝哎，好甜。”  
林陌被黄嘉新这一通搞得脸已经有些微红，故作镇定地低头继续喝桃汁。这些事他平日里想都不会想，更何况是和自己的学生。但和黄嘉新在一起，似乎打开了新世界的大门，黄嘉新身上那股放肆的青春感撩动着他，让他愿意去尝试一些之前的他根本不会做的事情。  
然而真正学钢琴的时候黄嘉新又规矩得很，在钢琴凳上坐得笔直，那架钢琴看起来就价格不菲，林陌心想，果然是有心学琴的。黄嘉新说小时候妈妈让自己学过一段时间的钢琴，有一些基础，现在再拾起来，倒也接受得快。林陌教了他一些相对简单的练习曲，黄嘉新弹得认真，倒是林陌在一旁看着看着，有些心猿意马，看着黄嘉新那双骨节分明的手在琴键上跃动，没来由回想起那天晚上，也是在这间屋子，那双手是怎么在他身下的那处秘穴深深地抽插的。  
他不自禁夹紧了腿，身下竟有些湿了。林陌被自己吓了一跳，他平日里几乎从不会这样的。  
黄嘉新的声音冷不丁在他耳边响起，“林老师，我练好了，我想让你教我首别的。”  
“好啊，小新想学什么？”林陌回过神，问他。  
“老师，”黄嘉新一双圆溜溜的眼睛盯着林陌看，“我想让你教我弹《小星星》。”


	8. Chapter 8

（八）  
林陌愣了一下，《小星星》是最入门的曲子，完全没有钢琴基础的人摸索着也能弹，黄嘉新现在的水平，根本不需要他教。可黄嘉新又说了一遍，“陌陌老师，我想让你教我弹《小星星》。”  
说着，黄嘉新把手从琴键上移开，放在林陌的腰际，一下用力竟将他抱了起来，放坐在自己的大腿上。黄嘉新的一双大手去解林陌的裤子，而完全呆住的林陌只意识到一件事：  
黄嘉新不知道什么时候已经硬了。现在那处炙热的硬挺，正死死地抵住自己的臀。  
“小新……你，什么时候……”林陌有些语无伦次。而黄嘉新只是在他耳边轻笑着，低头含上他的耳垂，热气吹入他的耳沟：  
“就在林老师看着我弹琴的手，脸却红了的时候。”  
说着，黄嘉新扯下林陌的裤子，又解开自己的，那处巨大的肉红色性器一下子跳了出来。黄嘉新伸手去探林陌的那处穴，然后轻笑出声：  
“林老师，你已经湿了。怎么看着我的手，就能湿？”  
林陌羞得脸颊发烫，还没来得及回答，就被黄嘉新按着腰抬起臀，一下子插到最深。那处秘穴虽然已经有些湿润，但到底是一星期未经性事，突然被如此粗长的性器捅进来，涨得林陌眼里泛出了生理性泪水。他下意识地张口吐出呻吟：“啊……”  
黄嘉新捧着他的臀不住地自下而上挺弄着，说：“林老师，为人师表，怎么能对着学生淫叫呢？快，教小新弹小星星。”  
“嗯啊……呜……”林陌被黄嘉新顶弄得有些意识涣散，听到这句话，下面吸得更紧，勉强咬住下唇封住呻吟娇喘声，颤颤地伸出手放在琴键上，落下去。  
哆。  
随着那个音响起，黄嘉新大力地向上操了一下，直直地撞上林陌穴内的G点，直顶得他腰都软得塌下去，扬着头向后倒。黄嘉新伸出一只手扶住他的腰，在他耳边说：  
“继续，林老师，《小星星》。”  
哆。林陌颤抖着手又落下一个音，黄嘉新随即又冲着他的G点重重地顶弄一下。林陌尽力咽下呻吟声，软着腰任由黄嘉新托着，继续弹。  
哆。哆。唆。唆。拉。拉。唆。  
发。发。咪。咪。来。来。哆。  
每弹一个音符，黄嘉新就会托着林陌的臀，朝他的敏感点用力操弄一下。林陌自小就学钢琴，从他指尖流淌出的曲子不下数万首，却从来没有那首曲子像这样，混合着肉欲，从他颤抖的手指，他努力压抑呻吟的喉间，他不断淌出爱液的蜜穴中，一个一个音符地迸溅开来。  
“林老师，要记住，是小星在操你，在你一边弹《小星星》的时候一边操你。”黄嘉新在他耳边说着，声音低而温柔，手却猛然发力，带着林陌的腰往下按，碾过那处敏感带，直直地捅向最深处。  
林陌再也抑制不住呻吟声，大声尖叫着，眼前白光闪过，乳白色的精液从他的前端涌出，沾湿了黑色的琴键。那处咬着黄嘉新性器的穴也骤然吸得死紧，大量的爱液喷出，滚烫地冲击着黄嘉新埋在他身体深处的龟头。  
林陌喘息着，无力地垂下了放在琴键上的手。  
他居然一边弹着琴，一边被黄嘉新操射了，直接被操到了高潮。  
  
“林老师不乖哦，说好了不可以在教课的时候淫叫，怎么还是叫出声了呢？”黄嘉新看着高潮中脸色潮红的林陌，眼底的神色都暗了几分，“还把琴键和琴凳都喷湿了。小新要惩罚不听话的老师。”说着，抱起林陌让他跪趴在钢琴凳上，自己站在琴凳后方，扶起依旧滚烫硬挺的性器，对准尚在高潮中翕张的蜜穴，一下子捅到最深。  
林陌再次发出难以抑制的呻吟声，腰一下子软了下去，早就挺立起的红润乳尖砸在了冰凉的琴键上，发出重重的响声。黄嘉新按着林陌的腰，下身不断挺动操弄着，还不忘问他：  
“林老师果然是厉害啊，连乳头都会弹琴，不知道这弹得是什么曲子？”  
“啊……小新，别说了……嗯呜……好深，顶到了……”林陌被黄嘉新玩弄得已经全然把羞耻抛到了脑后，下身却依旧被黄嘉新的言语刺激到绞得死紧。黄嘉新皱了皱眉，揉弄着他雪白饱满的臀，哑着声说，“哥哥，别吸这么紧，我都要操不动你了。”  
“嗯啊……好爽，那里……”肉穴像活物一样一张一合，吞吐着黄嘉新巨大的性器，每次抽插都带出一股淫水来，似乎永远也流不尽一样。滚烫殷红的乳头在冰冷的琴键上摩擦，林陌想到是被自己的学生按在钢琴上操，只觉得又刺激又羞耻，蜜穴无法遏制地拼命缩紧，又疯狂地吐着水。黄嘉新倒抽了一口气，林陌的那处像有魔力一样，咬着他粗长的肉茎几乎要吞咽到最深处，他咬紧牙，掐弄着林陌的臀，再次加大了抽插的频率和力度。  
“啊……小新，太深了……呜，受不了了……太多了，又要喷了……”林陌断断续续地浪叫着，穴里传来的快感一阵高过一阵，他的手指关节泛白，死死地抓住钢琴边缘，“那里嗯，不要顶了……啊！”随着一声尖叫，他再次达到了高潮，大量的淫水伴随前端的精液大股大股喷出，他竟在钢琴上，被黄嘉新干到了潮吹。  
黄嘉新紧锁着眉头，双手几乎在林陌的腰间掐出红印，他用力抽出性器，看着林陌的蜜穴痉挛着喷出淫水，然后把林陌的上衣推到肩处，把自己的精液，一股一股地全数射在林陌光裸白皙的背上。  
林陌有气无力地趴在钢琴上喘息着，几乎要被黄嘉新暴风骤雨般的性爱干到昏过去。恍惚之中，他感受到黄嘉新俯下身，亲了亲他的头发，又伏在他耳边，用那种性爱过后带着些沙哑的温柔声音说：  
“林老师。”说着又亲了亲他泛红发烫的耳朵，含着林陌的耳垂又说，“小荡妇。”


	9. Chapter 9

（九）  
周六的下午，窝在客厅地毯上打游戏的黄嘉新觉得胡文煊不对劲。  
游戏界面出现“win”的字样，黄嘉新丢下游戏手柄，转头问：“这是你换的第几条裤子了，煊煊？”  
“也……没几条。”胡文煊忙着把两条高腰裤往身上比划，一边问黄嘉新，“哥，你觉得这两条哪条显得腿更长一点？”  
“这都多长了，还要显腿长啊。”黄嘉新端详了一下，“右手这条吧，浅蓝色好看，适合你。”  
“谢谢哥！我也觉得这条好看。”胡文煊飞速地换上，把裤腰往上提了提，又拿起沙发上一条镭射彩色宽腰带系上，“哥，帅不帅？”  
“挺好看的。”黄嘉新由衷夸赞，目光移到了沙发背上搭的一排裤子上，“但我看你这少说也换了十几条，今天是有什么重大活动？”  
“也……没啥，就约人出去逛个街。”胡文煊说着，低头去收拾裤子，但黄嘉新还是看到了他迅速红起来的耳朵。  
“霍，我们煊煊终于开窍了？不容易不容易，哪天把小姑娘带回家给你哥见见。”黄嘉新笑得一脸欣慰。和胡文煊在一起住的一年半，他身边的莺莺燕燕少说也换了几十个，胡文煊那边却迟迟没有动静，偶尔黄嘉新问起，胡文煊也是一脸苦恼，说平日里追他给他写情书的也不少，但一直没有特别心动的。  
“是哪个小姑娘这么幸运，被我们煊煊相中了？”黄嘉新饶有兴致地看着胡文煊，想要探听出更多故事，胡文煊倒是满脸羞红，一股脑抱起所有裤子，飞快地溜回自己的房间，“不是小姑娘……哥你别问了。我去换上衣。”  
“哎，还不是小姑娘？那是什么，大姐姐？可以啊煊煊，哥对你刮目相看啊！”黄嘉新看着胡文煊逃也似溜回房间的身影，提高声调朝他喊道。  
回答他的只有胡文煊用力关上房门的声音。胡文煊的回应隔着房间门传来：“求你了哥，少说几句，我快要迟到了！我上衣还没挑呢！”  
黄嘉新想了想刚刚沙发上那十几条裤子，笑着摇了摇头，转身继续打游戏了。第一次约会，真好啊，想来胡文煊不换个二十几件衣服，是不会踏出他的房间门了。  
  
胡文煊靠在自己房间的门背后，把十几条裤子全放在床上，就抓着手机，看被自己置顶的聊天框。  
momo🍑：我睡醒啦，等下几点见？  
煊煊🔥：我还差不多要半小时，五点半伏见桃山见可以吗？说完，发了个定位过去。  
momo🍑：可以呀，我也差不多要半个钟。那就到时见？  
煊煊🔥：好！  
  
林陌刚睡完一个长长的午觉，意识还有些懵懵的，回复完胡文煊后他揉了揉眼睛，打了个呵欠，手里的手机突然又震了一下。  
“煊煊🔥”发来了一个小狐狸开心的表情。  
林陌看着手机屏幕上那个开心的小狐狸，也眯起眼笑了。他输了个“开心”到聊天框，挑了个小猫的表情发过去。  
手机又震了一下，很迅速。  
煊煊🔥：小狐狸“抱抱”。  
林陌握着手机抿着嘴笑，回复他：  
momo🍑：好啦，快让我换衣服，不然等下我会迟到啦。  
煊煊：好~陌陌不着急，晚到些也没关系的，路上注意安全！然后又是一个小狐狸开心的表情。  
林陌笑了笑，准备关掉锁屏换衣服，手机突然又震了一下。  
“煊煊🔥”拍了拍“momo🍑”。  
林陌看着聊天框笑得温柔，手下意识地摸了摸发顶，仿佛胡文煊真的在他身边，拍了拍他的头一样。  
  
momo🍑：我到啦。  
林陌没想到胡文煊会把自己约到一家奶茶店。自从上次胡文煊加了他微信之后，就总会有事没事和他聊上几句。每次合唱团排练和上音乐课时也是积极第一名，永远来得最早走得最晚，有时还会赖在音乐教室，让林陌给自己单独弹几首曲子。林陌感觉他挺有意思，对这种热情也并不反感，周五胡文煊发微信约他周末出来逛街，他想了想，也欣然答应了。  
没想到胡文煊会约他出来喝奶茶。林陌站在伏见桃山门口，有些失笑。这就是高中生的“约会”方式么？  
手机震动了一下。煊煊🔥：回头看，陌陌~  
林陌下意识回头，第一眼就看到站在他面前，举着两杯奶茶笑得有些傻里傻气的胡文煊。胡文煊原本就高，此刻又穿了一条高腰的浅蓝色牛仔裤，用明亮的彩色宽腰带强调了腰线，显得腿格外的长。上面是一件绣着小狐狸头的黑色的T恤，简单点缀着小雏菊的串珠链子，又踩了一双同色的高筒黑色马丁靴。肩上披了件带有彩色图案的宽大白衬衫，却只套了一半在身上，另一半垂在背后，露出右手手臂上筋脉分明的血管。  
林陌微皱了皱眉，虽说这座南方城市的冬天并不算冷，但胡文煊穿成这样出来，未免也有些太过要风度不要温度了。他接过胡文煊手里的奶茶，说，“煊煊，衣服穿好，你不冷吗？”  
“不冷！我可是火之少年！”胡文煊见林陌接过了一杯奶茶，他空下来的那只手臂顺其自然地就揽住了林陌的肩，搂着他往店里走。“陌陌，我今天帅不帅？这外套我是特意这么穿的，这可是特别设计！”  
“帅啊，你哪天不帅。”林陌被胡文煊揽着，搭在他肩上的手臂似乎隔着布料都能让他感觉到火热的温度。胡文煊一手揽着他往里走，另一只手把那杯奶茶送到林陌的嘴边，“陌陌，尝尝看，喜不喜欢？”  
林陌一早就注意到了胡文煊手里的那杯奶茶，伏见桃山的超大杯，好高一只杯子，杯壁上画着桃子的形状，杯顶是一层奶油花，上面点缀着许多颗彩色的棉花糖。林陌有时走到街上看到穿校服的中学生在喝，超大的杯子和奶油看起来特别显眼，他早就有些心动，但一个老师一个人买如此大一杯奶茶总归有些奇怪，所以一直没有试过。这次胡文煊买了来，正好可以尝尝看。  
他就着胡文煊的手尝了一口，白桃乌龙的味道混合着奶油充斥在口中，并不腻的清甜口感，林陌很喜欢。  
“好喝吗，陌陌？”胡文煊侧过头问他，见林陌点了点头又享受地眯起了眼，脸上瞬间扬起了开心的笑，“我就猜陌陌会喜欢！上次陌陌说喜欢桃子味的，我就想带你来这家奶茶店了，感觉这家店就是为你而开的。”说完，又小声加了一句，“陌陌老师就是人间水蜜桃。”  
林陌假装没听到胡文煊的最后一句，微红着脸继续就着他的手喝奶茶。胡文煊带他到店里面的座位坐下，两个人捧着奶茶面对面，胡文煊热情而真挚的目光晶亮亮盯着他看，林陌被看得不好意思，垂下眼看杯顶的棉花糖。  
他居然和一个高中生出来约会，还是在奶茶店。胡文煊的热切眼神让林陌几乎有些招架不住，他无意识搅动着杯中的饮料，脸上却不自知泛起淡淡的笑意来。大概没有人能抵御得了这种纯情却无比真挚而火热的喜欢，而他林陌，也不例外。  
“陌陌，你平时都是一个人住吗？”  
“啊对，就在咱们学校旁边的教师公寓，一个人一间房，还蛮好的。”  
“那你平时怎么吃饭啊？”  
“一般都是去学校的教师食堂啊，偶尔也会自己做，不过我做饭水平很一般，只能填饱肚子那种。”林陌眯起眼睛吭吭地笑。  
“哎，我会做饭哎！哪天我来给陌陌老师做顿饭，好不好嘛！”胡文煊一下子就兴奋起来，仿佛又找到了一个可以展现自己的地方。  
“好呀，煊煊真厉害。”林陌笑着说，他有时候觉得自己面对胡文煊像在哄小孩，胡文煊在他面前简直像一只不断摇着尾巴的火狐狸，只要林陌顺着胡文煊的毛轻轻抚摸他几下，那只蓬松而漂亮的尾巴就会高高翘起来，彰显小狐狸此刻有多么开心。但是胡文煊又生得高挑，穿衣打扮也潮流，一双狐狸眼含着热情盯着他看时，或是伸出手揉他头发时，轻揽着他的肩听他弹琴时，又让他意识到，对方不止是个孩子，还是一个不断散发着魅力与吸引力的少年。  
胡文煊一直目不转睛地盯着林陌看，林陌的目光则在店里上下左右到处巡视。他注意到这家店不止卖奶茶，还有各种桃子形状的周边，便笑着指着让胡文煊回头，“哎你看，他们还有桃子的包包哎，好可爱。”  
胡文煊顺着林陌手指的方向向后看，看到一个大约也是高中生的男孩子，正在把一只粉色桃子形状带着笑脸的背包，往一个穿粉绿色格子JK制服的女孩身上背。胡文煊看着林陌看那只桃子背包的眼神，二话没说，站起身迈开一双长腿往柜台走，在那堆桃子背包中挑了半天，选了个最满意的，抱着去结了账。  
“哎呀我就随口说一句让你看一下，你怎么就买……”林陌还没来得及拦住，胡文煊已经抱着那只桃子背包回来了，伸出手给林陌背上，开心地侧头端详了一下，说：  
“别的小朋友有的，我们陌陌也要有。”  
“谁是小朋友啊，真是的，你才是小朋友呢，胡文煊小朋友。”林陌嘴上说着，心里却感觉被火狐狸翘起的尾巴拂过一样，又柔软又甜丝丝的。胡文煊看他低头笑，心里也开心到像有烟花炸开，伸出手揉了揉林陌的头，说，“明明你才是，林陌小朋友。我是成熟帅气的黄金男孩胡文煊。”  
“幼稚。”林陌笑着说，低头去喝饮料，冷不丁被边上路过的人撞到手肘，那一大杯伏见桃山竟晃了晃，倾倒下来，直直地往林陌衣服上泼。胡文煊一惊，忙伸手去扶杯子，到底晚了一步，把杯子扶正的时候，林陌的半件衬衫已经被饮料打湿了。  
路过的人也是吃了一惊，忙不迭道歉，胡文煊顾不上理他，慌忙起身去看林陌衣服的情况，手指触上林陌身上的白衬衣，着急地说：“陌陌怎么样，有没有烫到……”  
然后他的脸后知后觉地红了。  
林陌今天穿的是一件极简风的白衬衫，只有领口和衣襟处有淡蓝色的纹路，松松地扎进黑色裤子里，袖子挽起一半，露出白皙的小臂。此刻被饮料打湿后，那件白衬衣正贴在胸口上，透出里面淡粉色的皮肤，还有，泛着红的乳尖。  
而胡文煊的手，此刻隔着打湿的衬衫，几乎可以触到林陌胸前的温度。他像触电似的慌忙收回手，又立刻脱下身上的外套给林陌穿上，把扣子严严实实扣到最上面那颗。  
“陌陌，”胡文煊红着脸小声说，“衣服湿着贴在身上很难受的。我送你回去换衣服吧。”  
  
尽管回去的路上胡文煊依然在兴高采烈地和林陌聊天，站在教师公寓的楼下准备上去的时候，林陌还是有些于心不忍。到底是突如其来的小意外破坏了这场胡文煊兴许期待已久的“约会”，他往公寓门口走了几步又停了下来，回头对胡文煊说：  
“文煊，今天真是抱歉，没有和你一起喝完那杯奶茶。要不……你来我家吃顿饭吧。”  
“真的吗，陌陌？”胡文煊闻言，雀跃着直接扑过来抱住林陌，“我太开心了！快走！我要给陌陌做饭吃！”  
林陌被胡文煊抱着直蹭，几乎是半拖着他往教师公寓走，想了想还是说：“文煊，在外面还是得注意点形象，这里面住的都是你的老师。”  
“哦。”胡文煊立刻乖巧地松开手，规规矩矩地随着林陌往林陌走。心里还在想，林老师的意思是不是，在他家里，就可以放肆一点了？  
他胡文煊也有今天。他得意地想，在电梯里给黄嘉新发微信：  
煊煊🔥：哥，我今晚不回来吃饭了！  
刷气新新贼猛✨：可以啊煊煊，那今晚还回来睡不？  
胡文煊锁上手机，在心里翻了白眼，心想，黄嘉新果然没个正型，哪会人人都像他一样啊。  
电梯还在往上升，胡文煊又想，还是得改天请教一下黄嘉新，这下一步要怎么办，才能有新进展。  
  
回到家，林陌便把胡文煊的那件外套脱掉，背过去开始换衣服。被饮料打湿的衬衣粘在身上实在不好受，他一颗颗解开扣子，把白衬衣换下，套上家居服，转回身，看到胡文煊呆在玄关处不敢动，脸却红透了。  
林陌也有些呆住了，他只想赶紧把湿了的衣服换掉，根本没想那么多。看着胡文煊此刻通红的脸，林陌也有些不知所措，低下头说了一声：“我去洗一下，你……坐，别站着。”  
胡文煊看着林陌走进浴室的背影，下意识用手背贴了一下自己的脸，滚烫。他活了十五年，不是没见过男生在自己面前换衣服，黄嘉新时常会裸着上半身在家里锻炼，胡文煊路过不会有觉得有丝毫不对劲，还会扯一条运动毛巾丢给他。可是刚才，当林陌背对着他脱下衬衣，露出白皙的背和蝴蝶骨，胡文煊的呼吸竟有一秒窒住了。等他意识回笼的时候，脸已经滚烫透红。  
胡文煊有些呆怔地往房间里走。他走进厨房，打开冰箱，拿出些菜来开始冲洗。冷水打在他的手背上的时候，他低下头，意识到，自己硬了。  
只是因为看到林陌背对着自己换了一件衣服，他就硬了。  
胡文煊木木地洗菜，切菜，开火倒油。看着锅底蓝色的火光燃起，他想，他会这样，不是因为看到哪个男生，或是哪个女生背对着自己换衣服。  
而是因为，那个人是林陌。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）  
星期三那天，这座城市下起了滂沱大雨。尽管是中午，雨依旧让天色都昏暗了起来。林陌给高一三班上完第五节音乐课，收拾完教科书和乐谱，想要起身去吃饭，看到窗外，才意识到雨势有些过大了。而他早上忘记了带伞。  
“小林老师，你是不是没有带伞啊？”熟悉的声音在身后响起，林陌回头，看到拎着一把大伞冲自己笑的胡文煊。  
“是的哎，早上忘记了。可以蹭一下你的伞吗，文煊？”  
“当然可以啦陌陌。”胡文煊见其他学生都走光了，迅速改口了称呼，溜到钢琴边笑眯眯看着林陌。“我这把伞可大了，装下我们两个人不在话下。”  
“谢谢你啊，煊煊。”林陌说着，起身准备和胡文煊一道出门，却听到对方说：  
“不用谢，老师可以弹一首曲子给我听吗？”  
林陌露出习以为常的微笑，又坐下打开琴盖，说，“可以啊，煊煊想听什么？”  
“我想听Kiss the Rain.”胡文煊说着，顺势在林陌身边坐下，托着下巴用晶亮的眼睛看着林陌。  
“好呀。那弹完这首就去吃饭哦。”林陌微笑着抬起手，优美的旋律从指间流淌出来。胡文煊早就说过自己喜欢Yiruma，Kiss the Rain是Yiruma最有名的曲子之一，林陌也经常弹这首，因为那家高级餐厅说这首曲子的氛围很合适。所以这首钢琴曲的旋律他早就熟稔，说闭着眼就能弹出来，也一点不夸张。  
窗外的雨声一阵大过一阵。林陌弹着弹着，在胡文煊投来的热情而专注的目光中，他又想到了那个几乎不能称得上“约会”的傍晚。那天他冲干净身上的饮料从浴室出来，胡文煊已经钻进了厨房，不肖多时就端了好几盘菜出来。都是简单的家常菜，但比林陌自己的厨艺要好上太多。胡文煊坐在他身边老老实实地吃饭，只是耳朵还带了点红。  
把胡文煊带回自己家，林陌也并没有任何非分之想。他骨子里还是个中规中矩的人，只是和黄嘉新在一起的时候，会做出很多平日里自己想都不敢想的事情。好几次黄嘉新兴致来了，拉着林陌说要去他的公寓，都被林陌拒绝了。他的领地意识很强，因而可以允许偶尔在外面同黄嘉新胡来，却不容许在自己住的公寓里和黄嘉新放肆贪欢。把胡文煊带回来，单纯是不忍今天破坏了对方期待已久的“约会”，想请他吃顿饭补偿一下。如果不是胡文煊骤然红掉的脸，他几乎都要忘记，对方是和黄嘉新年龄相仿的大男孩。  
到底是谁不对劲。林陌吃饭的时候想，他高中读书的时候几乎只顾埋头苦读，无论是表白还是情书都一并拒绝，也从没对哪个男生或女生动过心。而喜欢上自己的老师这件事，在那时的他看来，更是不可思议到了极点。  
那天胡文煊到底是什么都没有做。他只是亲手做了顿味道还不错的饭，同林陌一起吃了，吃完饭收拾完碗筷，林陌坚持不让他洗，到底是没拗过，最后两个人一起挤在水池边洗完了碗。胡文煊走之前鼓起勇气，红着脸抱了抱他，又揉了揉林陌的头发。他很爱和林陌有肢体接触，每次脸都会红，但是却连亲吻也不敢。  
林陌看着胡文煊一蹦一跳从楼下离开的身影，心想，看来只有黄嘉新不对劲。  
  
优美的旋律在林陌之间流淌着，和着窗外的雨声。胡文煊在他身边静静地听着，突然问：  
“陌陌老师，你知不知道有首曲子，叫《定音鼓协奏曲》？”  
“知道啊，怎么突然问起这个？”林陌侧过头看他，手指依旧流畅地在琴键之间蹁跹。  
“那首曲子结尾处有个符号，是示意定音鼓首席看到这个符号后，需要一头扎进定音鼓里，这首曲子才算真正完成。”胡文煊轻声说，“我之前听人说，Kiss the Rain是最适合接吻的钢琴曲。当听到倒数第13小节的最后一个音的时候，就可以开始接吻了。”  
他的话音落下，林陌的手指正好落在倒数第13小节的最后一个音符，是一个“发”。  
胡文煊轻轻捧住林陌的脸，然后，把自己的唇覆了上去。  
这首曲子，林陌弹过不下百遍，早就熟稔于心。而多年来头一次地，在胡文煊的唇吻上来的瞬间，他的手指一颤，弹错了一个音符。  
在最后十二小节的钢琴声里，在窗外的滂沱雨声中，林陌微闭着眼，睫毛如蝴蝶翅膀般轻轻颤动，同胡文煊接吻。  
雨把天色浇得昏暗，也把这个吻，延得格外绵长。


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）  
“怎么了煊煊？”黄嘉新同胡文煊打完篮球，正准备回家，看到胡文煊一直跟在自己身后，耳朵有些红，一副欲言又止的模样。  
“哥，”胡文煊终于鼓起勇气开口，“我有喜欢的人了。”  
“哦，看出来了。”黄嘉新把篮球放下用脚踩住，转身靠在操场的栏杆上，笑着看自己的弟弟，“说来听听，是谁这么幸运被我们煊煊看上了？”  
胡文煊吞吞吐吐的，半天也没说出一个名字。  
“和你哥有什么不好意思的？”黄嘉新觉得好笑，拍了拍胡文煊的脸，有些发烫。  
胡文煊张开口又合上，磨蹭了半天脸越来越红，最后索性一咬牙说：“哥，我喜欢上我们音乐老师了。”  
黄嘉新心里门清，胡文煊的音乐老师也是自己的。他不动声色地从口袋里摸出电子烟，吸了一口，白桃味道的烟雾弥漫开来。  
胡文煊看黄嘉新没开腔，心里愈发忐忑，再次鼓起勇气说：  
“哥，我觉得小林老师就像桃子一样，特别甜特别诱人，好想……咬一口。”  
黄嘉新心想，确实甜。他放下拿着电子烟的手，笑着说，“我们煊煊长大了啊。不过，林老师好像名草有主了，我有一次喝酒的时候听别人说的。”  
胡文煊愣住了。好半天才问黄嘉新，“哥，那个人是谁？”  
黄嘉新摇摇头，又拿起烟吸了一口。“这我不能说，我答应别人保密的。”  
胡文煊一扁嘴一跺脚，开始抱着黄嘉新的胳膊撒娇耍赖：“哥，咱俩谁跟谁啊？你不给别人说，还能不给我说说？”  
黄嘉新揉了揉胡文煊的头，说，“煊煊，具体是谁真不能说。那不仅是人家的隐私，也是林老师的隐私。但反正按我听的，那人比你会玩多了，也比你大，据说把林老师迷得神魂颠倒。”  
胡文煊眼睁得溜圆，问，哪个大？  
黄嘉新拍了拍他，说，“煊煊，你一天天脑子里都在想什么？你才高一！”  
胡文煊的头一下子低了下去。黄嘉新仿佛看到了那对原本支棱在他头上的耳朵在短短几分钟内沮丧地耷拉了下来。胡文煊说了句谢谢哥，没再说话，垂头丧气地走了。  
黄嘉新看着他的背影默默吐了个烟圈，白桃味的烟雾在空气中弥漫开来。他心想，那人竟是我自己。  
  
八点半了，钢琴边的那张桌台还是空的。  
弹完今天的第九首曲子，林陌再次无意识地回头，去看那张空荡荡的桌台。在准备开始弹下一首曲子的时候，他才意识到，原来自己早已习惯，或许还有些隐隐期待，黄嘉新会来这家高级餐厅听他弹琴。  
林陌会在每周一到周三的晚上去这家高级餐厅弹钢琴。黄嘉新有时会来，带上一支红酒，静静地在一边听到九点。这之后两个人会一起吃一顿晚餐，把黄嘉新带来的酒喝掉，林陌有时说不想在这里吃，黄嘉新就会带他去别的地方吃宵夜，从高级餐馆到巷子里的私房菜与深夜食堂都吃了个遍。有时两个人也会在马路边热热闹闹的大排档坐下，黄嘉新叫上几听啤酒来，陪着林陌碰杯，看着他衬衫衣袖露出的细白手腕在啤酒的折射下发出莹润的光泽。  
喝完酒，两个人就回黄嘉新的家，然后做爱。  
周四的晚上，林陌会来黄嘉新的家里给他上钢琴课。黄嘉新会有难得一小时规矩乖巧的时候，而后便是更加过火的放肆，钢琴边，落地窗前，宽而软的沙发上，厨房的桌台边，浴缸里，甚至自家院后小花园的草丛中，都留下过两个人欢爱的身影。周五林陌没有课，因而周四的晚上黄嘉新总会放开了折腾他亲爱的老师，把那只甘甜多汁的水蜜桃榨到再也喷不出汁水，最后只能被黄嘉新抱到他的床上沉沉地睡过去。  
有时黄嘉新会翘掉周五上午的课，从身后抱着林陌，用宽肩把他整个人压在自己怀里，抱着他的老师一起睡上半个上午。林陌无数次严肃地对黄嘉新说，翘课是不对的。奈何自己早上实在容易一睡醒不来，加上头一天晚上被黄嘉新发了狠地折腾一整晚，第二天醒来往往已经快中午了。迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，只看到黄嘉新躺在他身边抱着自己，柔软的头发贴在自己的颈窝处，睡得很熟很香。  
到了周末黄嘉新有时会约林陌出去，在外面玩得更加花样百出，但不会带林陌回自己家。有一次周末晚上，黄嘉新带着林陌去高级酒店开房，他自己没有成年，还要用林陌的身份证。林陌问他怎么不回家还要住外面，黄嘉新说弟弟在家学习，不太方便。  
林陌随口问了句，你弟弟多大？黄嘉新回答说在读高一，成绩很好，长得也帅，就是比自己差点儿。  
林陌笑了笑，把这段对话归结于黄嘉新的自吹自夸，并没有放在心上。  
  
九点到了。林陌弹完最后一支曲子，把琴谱收好，合上钢琴盖，转身出了西餐厅的门。  
他抬起头，看到黄嘉新站在门外等他。  
“你来啦？”林陌心里竟有些隐隐的开心，“吃饭了么？”  
“晚上有点事，随便吃了些。陌陌你饿么？”黄嘉新走上前去，无比自然而熟练地揽住林陌的腰，和他一起往自己的车上走。林陌摇摇头说他还好，黄嘉新便说，“今晚回我家吃可以么？我买了些吃的回去。”  
林陌应了声，随着黄嘉新上了车。下车的时候黄嘉新去开了后备箱，拿了个大大的粉色盒子出来，上面还扎着漂亮的淡粉色缎带。林陌好奇地问里面是什么，黄嘉新不让他看，笑着说是送你的礼物，等回去再拆。  
两个人捧着盒子要进家的时候，黄嘉新突然心血来潮说想喝AD钙奶，又拉着林陌去找附近的便利店。林陌看着拉着他袖子的黄嘉新，觉得对方可爱得有些好笑，黄嘉新总爱拉着他喝酒，嘴上说着什么好酒不会醉，等林陌喝到微醺时，下面的小穴也会闪着湿润的水光，这时黄嘉新的盛宴才刚开始。这次不喝酒改喝小孩子才爱喝的AD钙奶，几乎都要让林陌怀疑，眼前的这个少年还是不是黄嘉新。  
成功买到一板AD钙奶的黄嘉新脸上浮现出心满意足的笑，拉着林陌进家，把手里大大的粉色盒子递给他，说，哥，你自己拆嘛。  
林陌解开上面的浅粉色缎带，打开盒盖，看到里面摆着一颗桃子样的东西，一根细细的玻璃管，一支粉色的玫瑰。还有一株粉白色的花，细细的毛茸茸的，像是半朵硬一些的蒲公英。林陌好奇地拿出那株花对着灯下看，问这是什么花。黄嘉新从身后揽住他的腰，说，哥哥，这是合欢花。  
等被黄嘉新用长长的浅粉色丝带扎住手腕和脚踝的时候，林陌才后知后觉地意识到，事情好像没那么简单。黄嘉新像是在悉心包装一件精美漂亮的礼物一样，把林陌细细地用浅粉色缎带捆起来。他拿出盒子里的那颗粉色的桃子，用润滑剂把上面涂满，然后塞进林陌下身的小穴里。  
盒子里还有片浅绿色叶子形状的东西，黄嘉新拿出来，按了一下。  
林陌小穴里埋着的玩物开始震动起来。那是一枚桃子形状的跳蛋。  
林陌从没用过这东西，在毫无准备的情况下那东西突然在自己的穴里震起来，他开始有些难耐地在床上扭动着，被束缚起来的手脚加重了这种难耐的欲望，他扬起头，口中溢出低低的呜咽声。  
“别急呀，哥哥，礼物才拆了不到一半呢。”  
黄嘉新在一旁看着林陌难耐的样子，脸上浮现出浅浅的笑意。他看着林陌难耐地在床上扭动，前端在跳蛋的震动下逐渐挺立起来，不断地吐出清液。黄嘉新伸出手，把铃口处溢出的清液涂抹到林陌茎身，然后，拿出了那根细细的玻璃管，借着灯光眯起眼仔细看了看林陌在情欲中变得粉红挺立的阴茎，接着捏起冠部，把那支玻璃管顺着不断张合的狭小入口捅了进去。  
林陌尖叫一声，眼眶里顷刻间溢满了生理性泪水。他被前端骤然的插入弄得目光都失了焦，颤着声问黄嘉新，“新新，这是什么……”  
“是尿道棒，陌陌。”黄嘉新脸上又露出了他颇具迷惑性的大大的笑容，“等下会让哥很舒服的。”  
说着，他捏住那支玻璃管的一端，轻轻地抽弄起来。林陌从没见过这东西，此刻只能带着哭腔不断地叫。被插入的痛感逐渐消失，取而代之的是一种奇异的感觉，与小穴被阴茎插的感觉完全不同，是有些胀的快感，随着尿道棒的不断进出而加深。黄嘉新看着林陌的神情逐渐写满了欲望与享受，脸上笑意更甚，又去回头寻那礼物盒子。  
“啊！这是什么，小新……”林陌只感觉黄嘉新又捏住了他的阴茎，似乎有什么东西沿着那根玻璃管往内送。黄嘉新的声音从他腿间传来，说，“陌陌，你自己看看呀。”  
林陌红着眼抬起身，目光往身下投去，看到自己的下身被捅入了一支粉色的玫瑰，此刻正绽放在他的前端，粉色的花瓣在他身前盛开，上面还带着些水珠，不知道是花瓣上的还是自己身子里流出来的。  
他抬起一双不知所措的泪眼去看黄嘉新，对方眼底的深沉情欲与爱意浓得化不开，开口时声音都有些低哑，对林陌说，“陌陌，你现在的样子好美。”  
说着，连按了数下手中那片绿色叶子上的开关，跳蛋骤然被开到最大，抵着林陌小穴内的敏感带不住震动翻滚。林陌被这突如其来的刺激弄得一下子软了腰，他下意识想要挣扎，但腿与手臂都被黄嘉新用粉色缎带束缚了起来，让他难以逃离情欲的罗网。前端在跳蛋的震动下不断溢出清液，却又被那株玫瑰堵住，浇灌着那支花的根部。黄嘉新看着咬紧下唇不断在床上扭动的林陌，转身坐回了床边的沙发上，说，“陌陌，动作别太大，如果把尿道棒弄碎了就不好办了。”  
林陌呜呜咽咽地应，那颗跳蛋的震动频率飞快，搅得他小穴内汁水四溅，穴口翕张着难以合拢，竟是在渴望更粗更长的东西的插入。跳蛋虽然一直在高频震动，但对于食髓知味的林陌依然如同隔靴搔痒，他习惯了黄嘉新巨大肉茎的操弄，难以凭借这一颗不大的小玩具实现高潮。更何况前端一直被东西堵住，根本无法喷发，只觉得一阵阵发涨。他带着哭腔不断呻吟，去求黄嘉新，“新新……不要了，呜，受不了……”  
“真的不要了么？”黄嘉新点从衣袋里拿出电子烟，吸了一口，“可是陌陌还没喷出来呢。”  
“呜嗯……这样，喷不出来……”林陌脸上满是情欲的潮红。  
“哦，那要怎样，才能喷出来呢？”黄嘉新拆开了刚刚林陌陪他一起去买的AD钙奶，拿了一瓶戳开，含着吸管用晶亮无辜的双眼看着林陌，像是一只泰迪熊。  
“啊，要小新……要小新的大肉棒，插进来……”林陌只感觉自己快要被下身塞的东西折磨得要疯掉，什么都顾不上了，只希望黄嘉新滚烫的肉茎可以让自己纾解。  
“别急呀，陌陌。”黄嘉新喝了口奶，又拿起烟开始抽，“哥哥是不是忘了，还有件礼物没有拆呢？”  
说着，手又探向那只盒子，拿出了那株粉白色的合欢花。“陌陌不是想知道这是什么花吗？来。”  
林陌已经被下身的玩弄折腾得有些意识模糊，但当那株花拂上自己的穴口时，他还是瞬间挺起了背，发出难以遏制的呻吟声。那株花开满了柔软的茸毛，顶部却是无数颗细小的珠，此刻抵住他的蜜穴不断拂弄，只感觉又爽又折磨。肉穴内顷刻间便涌出大量的爱液，将那合欢花打湿，黄嘉新便又掐了一朵来，继续在穴口细细揉弄。  
“小新，不要了，真的不要了……受不了嗯……”生理泪水顺着眼角不断向下滴，又被黄嘉新凑过去用滚烫的唇舌舔尽。黄嘉新含了口烟，凑到林陌的穴口细细端详，肉红色的穴在被淫水打湿的合欢花的映衬下显得愈发娇艳淫靡，他启唇，白桃气味的烟雾喷上那一翕一张的穴，刺激得那肉穴收缩一下，又吐出一股水来。  
“陌陌好敏感，被喷烟都会流水。”黄嘉新暗声笑，又含了口烟，凑上去同林陌接吻。烟雾从黄嘉新的唇被渡到林陌口中，他失神地想，尼古丁的呛中好像带了些甜，似乎是桃子的味道。可还没来得及细细品尝，就被黄嘉新的舌霸道地搅乱，灵活的舌头好像一尾鱼，在林陌的口中不断游动，把他吻得更加意乱情迷。  
黄嘉新直起身，说，“陌陌，我有些饿了，陪我吃点东西好不好？”林陌被黄嘉新吻得情动，只能软着声地应和。黄嘉新转身出门，回来的时候端了两个水晶盘子进来，一个里面放着一只大而饱满的水蜜桃，另一只手上是一盘红艳可爱的草莓。黄嘉新拿起那只水蜜桃，俯身上了床，大而修长的手用力攥住那只水蜜桃，汁水瞬间溢出，滴落在林陌白皙光裸的胸前。  
“啊……小新……”林陌被有些冰凉的汁水激了一下，黄嘉新俯下身去，把落在林陌胸前的汁水细细舔弄干净。舌尖舔过两颗殷红的乳尖，便绕着打转，把乳尖含弄得挺立后却又松开，舔向别的地方，直到全部的水蜜桃汁都被舔净。  
“嗯唔……小新，再舔舔……”林陌被乳尖处戛然而止的舔弄激得难耐，不自觉挺起胸部送向黄嘉新，“不够嗯……”  
“好，陌陌，听你的。”黄嘉新说着，又去挤那颗水蜜桃，这次桃汁滴在锁骨上，在锁骨里漾成一涡淡粉色。黄嘉新凑上去，用舌将桃汁卷入口中，又把唇齿覆上去，含住那片肌肤吸弄，留下一个又一个艳红的吻痕。接着舌尖又顺着锁骨向颈间舔，舔得林陌一阵阵战栗，喉间不断溢出难耐的呻吟。  
“小新，别玩了呜……快插进来，插我好不好……”林陌带着哭腔呻吟，只觉得自己要被黄嘉新玩坏了。  
“可是陌陌刚刚自己说还不够呢。我还没吃饱，怎么办呀。”黄嘉新的声音带着委屈，仿佛他才是被欺负的那个，桃汁又淅淅沥沥滴落下来，淋在林陌的腰上。滚烫的唇舌凑上去，沿着腰部的线条舔着桃子的汁水，林陌的腰非常敏感，被折磨了许久，根本经不起这种舔弄。他几乎要哭出声，觉得自己仿佛真的要被玩到坏掉了，仰起头大声呻吟着，手和腿都被束缚起来，前端被粉玫瑰堵住，蜜穴中的跳蛋又在高速震动，他只能靠不断的呻吟浪叫，才能使自己在难以纾解的滔天情欲中不至于彻底崩溃。  
“新新，求你，别玩了……”林陌一双眼泛着红，“插我，我受不了了呜嗯……”  
黄嘉新看着林陌沉浸在欲海中的样子，下身早就硬得发疼，却还是直起身，到床边抽出张纸巾，慢条斯理地擦干净手指，问：  
“哥哥这只桃子，是不是人人都能吃？”  
“呜嗯，不是……”林陌下身被堵得难受，小穴又迟迟喷不出来，根本没有思维去想黄嘉新到底想干什么，只能凭着本能说，“是小新一个人的，只给小新一个人吃，快插进来，啊嗯难受……”  
“这可是陌陌自己说的。”黄嘉新满意地笑了，“林陌只能是黄嘉新一个人的。”  
“是，是小新一个人的……”林陌难耐极了，只想赶紧射精潮喷，结束这场折磨。  
“陌陌真听话。小新要奖励草莓给陌陌吃。”黄嘉新说着，把手指伸进林陌的穴中，取出那枚桃子形状的跳蛋，那颗桃子上沾满了淋漓的汁水，被取出时还有一丝淫靡粘在穴口，拉出很长的丝。跳蛋被取出后，那处肉穴不适应般不住地张合，渴望着更加粗大的东西的插入。  
然而黄嘉新却偏偏不遂心愿，取了那盘草莓来，一颗一颗往林陌的蜜穴里送。林陌被草莓冰凉又有些粗粝的触感激得睁开眼，泪眼朦胧地看着黄嘉新，对方塞了五颗草莓进去，对林陌说：  
“陌陌口渴了吧，自己榨草莓汁喝好不好？”  
林陌张着小口不断呻吟着，穴内在草莓的奇异触感下不断地收缩着，却到底是被跳蛋弄得松软泥泞，根本无法榨出草莓汁。他委屈地开口，“呜小新，榨不出来……”  
黄嘉新被这幅样子激得也难以遏制自己，终于解开自己的裤链，说，“陌陌好笨，榨不出来的话，新新来帮你好不好？”  
说着，让林陌翻了个身，用跪趴的姿势伏在床上，用力掰开林陌的臀，硕大粗长的肉茎终于捅入了那处肉穴，被淫水泡软的草莓瞬间被硬挺的阴茎捣碎挤开，红色的汁液混着蜜液向外溅。黄嘉新掐着林陌的腰一下一下捅，每次都捣到最深处的花心，带着草莓果肉擦过敏感带，草莓籽粒贴着G点不断地磨，爽得林陌仰起头，不断发出浪叫与呻吟。黄嘉新另一只手探到林陌身前，捏住那支盛着粉玫瑰的玻璃管，不断在林陌的茎身抽送。前后一起被不停插弄，让林陌爽得几乎失声，穴道夹着黄嘉新的肉茎一阵紧过一阵，淫水不断汩汩冒出，喷射在黄嘉新的龟头上。  
“新新，我想射……”前端被玫瑰花堵住，林陌射不出来，涨得疼。黄嘉新被林陌绞得舒爽，也不再折磨他，俯下身舔弄林陌的耳廓，说，“好呀，那陌陌说，是谁在操你？”  
“嗯啊，是小新，是黄嘉新在操我……”林陌感到身后的肉棒又大了一圈，旋即茎身里塞的玻璃管和玫瑰花被抽去扔在一边，黄嘉新扣住林陌的腰开始猛烈抽送，说，“陌陌想射了吧，射给我看。”  
林陌不消几次抽送就尖叫着射了出来，哆嗦着射了很多，被那支玫瑰折磨了很久，精液几乎是一股一股涌出来的，把身下的床单浸得透湿。  
“舒服吗？”黄嘉新见林陌双眼都爽得几乎翻白，听到问话下意识不断点头，声音里带了笑，问，“陌陌射过了，还想喷吗？”  
“嗯呜，要的，想喷……”林陌不断娇喘着，下身像一张不知餮足的小嘴一样，包裹着黄嘉新粗大的肉茎不断吸吮。黄嘉新眸中神色暗了几分，按着林陌的腰让他趴下，说，“好，这就让哥哥喷。”  
说着，那根粗长滚烫的肉棍再次破开穴肉顶到最深，每次都用力碾过肉壁上的G点，黄嘉新的肉茎在林陌的穴内不断抽送操弄，穴内塞的草莓早就被捣得稀碎，汁水混着林陌的淫液泡着那根肉柱，在抽出时会带出一些，却又随着大力的捅入被送进穴道深处。林陌浪叫着不断绞紧穴壁，只觉得这次是前所未有的舒爽，涎液顺着唇边向外流，断断续续地说：  
“嗯啊，好爽……小新的大几把操得我好爽，顶到最深了呜……太多了，受不了，要喷了……啊！”  
随着一声尖叫，林陌的花心处喷出了大股的淫液，冲击着黄嘉新的龟头。黄嘉新舒爽地眯起眼，扣着林陌的腰把肉茎抽出来，看着淫汁混着草莓的汁水不断从蜜穴向外喷涌，他把头凑过去，唇舌含住潮吹中不断颤抖着的肉穴，把喷出的甜水咽了个干净。  
“陌陌好棒，榨出的草莓汁好甜。”黄嘉新餮足地直起身，舌尖意犹未尽地绕着嘴唇舔了一圈，下巴上还挂着林陌喷出的淫水。“也奖励陌陌喝草莓牛奶，好不好？”  
说着，捧起林陌的脸，把他粗长硬挺的阴茎送了过去。林陌下意识地张开口含住，黄嘉新按住他的头，不断向口腔深处抽送。那根肉茎上带了些许草莓果肉，被林陌的舌灵活地舔弄着，黄嘉新一次次挺动到最深，林陌上面的小嘴同下面一样紧致而火热，加上不断灵活转动的舌头，他也不再克制，随着一个深喉顶到最深处，松开精关，全数射进了林陌口中。  
林陌眼里溢满了生理性泪水，带着潋滟的情欲抬眼看着黄嘉新，喉间滚动了几下，把黄嘉新射进去的精液全部咽了下去。又用唇舌包裹着那尚未完全软下的巨大性器吸吮舔弄了几下，把上面的草莓果肉全部舔干净。黄嘉新等他舔弄完抽出下身，迫不及待地捧起林陌的脸吻了上去，精液的微苦尚且停留在林陌的舌尖，黄嘉新也毫不在意，抱紧林陌和他交换了一个绵长的深吻。  
“陌陌好棒，全都喝下去了。”等黄嘉新松开他的唇，看着红着脸小口喘息的林陌，露出了满意的笑容。  
“有点苦。”林陌小声说，他抬眼对上黄嘉新的目光，对方晶亮的眸子里映出自己绯色的面庞，黄嘉新伸出手抱住他，柔软的头发蹭着他的脸，在他耳边说：  
“可是，陌陌，你好甜。”


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）  
第二天林陌醒来的时候又已经日上三竿了。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，黄嘉新已经起了，客厅里传来餐碟叮叮当当的声音，大概是在摆早餐。没人来叫他起床，林陌索性闭上眼继续躺着。  
过了一会儿，他听到卧室门被轻轻推开了，接着他的床边沉下一块，黄嘉新坐在他身边，但是什么也没说。又停了一会儿，有一个吻落在他的眼睫上，很轻，像是片羽毛落了下来。  
林陌心里一动，那片羽毛像是由眼睫上落到了心上，轻柔地拂动着他的心弦。但他什么反应也没作，闭着眼继续装睡，脸颊倒是慢慢爬上了淡红。  
“陌陌，小猪，起床啦。”黄嘉新带着笑意的声音从他上方传来，“昨晚消耗那么大，起来吃饭啦。”  
林陌这才睁开眼，“你怎么知道我醒了哎。”  
“你眼睫毛在抖。”黄嘉新笑着说，又俯下身亲了亲林陌的脸颊，“不然你以为我是什么，能用吻把睡美人唤醒的王子吗？”  
林陌红了脸，低下头不做声。他听到黄嘉新又说，“我不是王子，但陌陌确实是我的睡美人。”  
吃早饭的时候黄嘉新又拿了瓶AD钙奶来喝，含着吸管用溜圆晶亮的眼睛看林陌，还举了一瓶过来，问老师要不要喝。林陌看着他笑，黄嘉新对烟酒都在行，也没少混迹酒吧一类的场所，认识了林陌后收敛了许多，但又把他玩得花样百出，让林陌总会忘记他只是一个高二的学生。可他有时又显得幼稚又偏执，对林陌像是小熊紧抱着钟爱的蜂蜜罐子，如果有别的人觊觎那罐蜂蜜，小熊就会瞬间变得很凶，伸出熊爪要去挠对方。  
林陌接过了那瓶AD钙奶，喝了一口，他不常喝这种小孩子喝的东西，但对这种奶的味道却并不陌生。黄嘉新很爱喝，每次喝完总是会抱着林陌亲，在林陌脸上留下一个又一个奶香味的吻。每每此时林陌就会有些恍惚，觉得他不像平日里的黄嘉新，或者说，不像旁人眼中的黄嘉新。  
他看着黄嘉新，鬼使神差地问：“新新，你将来想做什么？”  
黄嘉新含着吸管歪着头想，然后说，“我想开家网吧，然后当网吧老板。”  
林陌失笑，问他，你家里那么大的生意，到你就只想开网吧？  
黄嘉新想了想，晶亮的圆眼睛含着期许看着林陌：“那再开几家酒吧，还有KTV。KTV首页是你写的歌，酒吧放你弹的钢琴曲。哦，还想再开一家娱乐公司，签你做艺人，陌陌想solo就给你请最好的团队出一堆专辑，想组团我就从全国网罗合适的人，和陌陌一起出道，让陌陌当队长。”想了想又扬起头补了一句，“不过，陌陌的队友必须都不能比我帅。”  
林陌笑了，说，“偶像团体就是要帅啊。”  
黄嘉新扁起嘴，有些小霸道地自言自语：“不行，我怕陌陌爱上他们，不要我。”  
林陌被他幼稚的话弄笑了，问黄嘉新：“我是那么肤浅的人吗？只看长相？”  
黄嘉新目不转睛地看着林陌，反问，“那陌陌喜欢我什么呢？”  
对啊，林陌想。他到底喜欢黄嘉新什么呢。  
倒也不是完全没有长相的因素在。毕竟无论在哪里，黄嘉新在人群中总是出挑的，他每次来那家高级餐厅，都会引来一些人的侧目。校园里暗恋黄嘉新，或是给他递情书的人一定不在少数，林陌可以肯定。  
可是相貌出挑的人并不止黄嘉新一个，林陌还见过许多，他们能让林陌发自内心地赞美对方的容貌，却不会为那些美貌心动。  
因为钱更不可能。仅是在那家高级西餐厅，请林陌共进晚餐的人便不止黄嘉新一个。但这么久了，林陌只答应过他一个人。甚至后来，还会有些隐隐地期待他会来听自己弹琴。  
林陌想，比起黄嘉新的那张脸，他大概更喜欢的是他脸上大大的灿烂的笑容，还有那双半是纯真半是风流的，晶亮如玻璃珠般的眼睛。黄嘉新身上，有股林陌不曾经历过的放肆的青春感。林陌的青春过得板正而中规中矩，他后知后觉地意识到，他喜欢和黄嘉新在一起的感觉，是因为和他在一起的时候，自己可以再过一次从未体验过的，放肆又尽兴的青春。  
这种感觉千金难买，因而无比珍贵。  
  
到了周三，又是胡文煊班上的音乐课。胡文煊少见的没有提早来音乐教室，上课铃快响了才拎着书进来，也没有平日那般积极，好几次对上林陌的目光，又把眼垂下去了。林陌心里有些奇怪，但到底在上课，也无暇多顾这些。下课了胡文煊倒是又磨磨蹭蹭地没有走，好几次偷偷抬眼看林陌，林陌注意到了他的目光，索性把收拾琴谱和教室的动作放慢了几分。  
他也有些好奇胡文煊今天葫芦里到底卖的什么药。  
等林陌终于收拾好东西，开始穿外套的时候，胡文煊终于蹭过来了，小声对他说：  
“林老师，周五下午有篮球赛，你可以来看我打篮球吗？”  
“当然可以呀，煊煊。”林陌冲他弯着眼笑，内心思忖，就这点事，胡文煊怎么纠结了这么半天才开口，完全不符合他的作风。看着胡文煊还是一副欲言又止的样子，便又多问了句：  
“还有什么别的事吗，煊煊？”  
“……没有了，林老师周五见。”胡文煊说完这句，就迅速低下头走出了音乐教室。林陌有些奇怪，但胡文煊自己没说什么，他也没多想。  
胡文煊此刻内心很乱。他心想，黄嘉新不是说林老师名草有主了吗？可是他答应来看自己打篮球时又那么爽快。胡文煊自己没谈过恋爱，但篮球队的兄弟不少都有女朋友，只有面对喜欢的人，这些高中生才会特意邀请对方来看自己打篮球；而对方也只有心仪自己，才会答应邀请欣然赴约。  
高中生胡文煊很头疼。他对林陌做的一切事情都青涩而生疏，因为他只会对自己喜欢的人这样做。可林陌呢？难道成年人的世界里，这些都是普通朋友也可以做的事吗？在林陌心里，他到底算什么？  
他很想知道，但他不敢问。他怕黄嘉新说的都是真的，林陌早就心有所属，而对胡文煊，不过是一个老师面对自己热情的学生。如果他真的发问，胡文煊怕林陌向自己投来诧异的眼神，更怕两个人之间最后一丝旖旎的氛围也要破碎掉。  
如果真的是这样，胡文煊心想，那个雨天的那次初吻，又算是什么？


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）  
周四的下午林陌照旧去了黄嘉新家里教他弹钢琴。黄嘉新那天晚上做的相对比较温柔，一改平日里不把林陌操到喷不出水就不罢休的架势。甚至等两个人清理完，林陌还能躺在床上和黄嘉新打上两盘游戏。好不容易能节制一些，林陌也乐得如此。  
直到第二天他才知道黄嘉新前一晚的温柔克制是因为什么。  
“陌陌，今天把这个塞进去再去学校，好不好？”  
林陌看着黄嘉新手里那枚桃子形状的跳蛋，有些失语。黄嘉新脑子里不知道有多少花花想法，一天天的把他折腾得花样百出，但让他塞着跳蛋去学校，还是头一次。  
还好今天是周五，他没有课，可以一个人在音乐教室呆上一天。林陌这么想着，又看着黄嘉新渴望的眼神，还是接过了那枚跳蛋。黄嘉新瞬间就雀跃了起来，扑上去亲了林陌一口，揽着林陌到沙发前拉他坐下，热切地看着他：“陌陌老师现在就在这里塞进去好不好。”  
说着，递给了林陌一瓶润滑剂，也是桃子味的。林陌心想，怕是这小子早就图谋已久，就不该答应他。他接过那瓶润滑，往那颗桃子上挤了些揉开，又把自己的裤子脱到膝盖处。想了想，还是先伸了两根手指进蜜穴，轻轻地探弄抽插着。  
“嗯唔……”被黄嘉新热切的目光盯着自慰，林陌觉得羞赧又刺激，手指抽插间，蜜穴里不自知涌出水来。白皙修长的手指在肉粉色的穴里搅动着，发出了咕啾的水声。等扩张的差不多了，林陌才拿起那枚桃子跳蛋，往穴里面塞。  
“啊嗯，好奇怪唔……”冰凉的跳蛋塞进穴的感觉，和温热的手指或是黄嘉新滚烫的肉茎迥然不同。林陌努力地用小穴吞吃着那枚跳蛋，试图适应这种奇异的感觉。  
“陌陌真棒。”黄嘉新亲了下他的脸颊，又捧过他的手，一根一根地把指间的甜汁舔干净。然后搂着林陌的腰说，“走吧林老师，我们去学校。”  
在车上黄嘉新就不安分了，手伸到衣袋里打开了跳蛋的开关，看着林陌的眼底瞬间染了红，半含情欲地瞪了眼自己。黄嘉新在一边笑，什么也没说，只看着林陌用手掐着身下的皮质座椅，半张着口无声地轻喘。情欲的红晕渐渐爬上了林陌的脸颊，他碍于司机还在，不想呻吟出声，因而忍得很辛苦。那枚跳蛋的尺寸和形状，恰好可以激发起林陌的无限渴求，却又不到能让他高潮喷水的地步。所幸这场玩弄并没有持续很久，下车的时候黄嘉新就按掉了遥控器，还好心扶了一把有些腿软的林陌。  
林陌没好气地打发黄嘉新先回教室，自己软着腿慢慢朝音乐教室走，他贴身的衣物都已经被涌出的蜜液沾湿了。  
一上午黄嘉新都很安分，也没再开启那枚跳蛋。林陌独自在琴房弹了一上午琴，中午要去食堂的时候打开手机，看到胡文煊给自己发的微信：  
煊煊🔥：陌陌，下午的篮球赛是五点在篮球场2号场地，别忘了来哦！  
林陌暗叫不好，被黄嘉新折腾这么一道，他险些忘了自己答应胡文煊要去看他打篮球这件事。这下可好，哪边的应允都不能食言，他得塞着黄嘉新给他的跳蛋去看胡文煊打篮球了。  
早知道，一开始就该拒绝黄嘉新这个离谱的请求，林陌心想。  
然而事情比他想的还要更糟糕一些。  
林陌快走到篮球场的时候，有人从后面拍了拍他的肩，他回头，看到笑得一脸开心的胡文煊。林陌问他：“煊煊，今天你是和谁们打比赛啊？”  
“是我们高一年级打高二的！”胡文煊说，得意地挤着狐狸眼对林陌笑，“但我们可厉害可厉害了，根本不输给那群高二的！陌陌你就看好了！”  
林陌笑着点头，刚想说好，下身的跳蛋突然激烈震动起来。他腰一软，咬着牙想在胡文煊面前保持正常，却还是被对方察觉了，胡文煊扶住他的胳膊，紧张地问：  
“陌陌，你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没事煊煊，你快去热身吧。”林陌勉强撑着回复他，只想赶紧找个位子坐下。他听到不远处传来那个熟悉的声音，带着一丝漫不经心：  
“给我扔瓶水来，谢谢了。”  
一瓶水从林陌身后被抛出去，林陌顺着那道抛物线看过去，看着矿泉水瓶落在黄嘉新手上。黄嘉新拧开水仰起头喝了一口，掀起一角身上的篮球服擦了擦汗水，惹来身后一片女生的尖叫。  
该死，林陌心想，黄嘉新怎么不告诉他，自己是高二篮球队的，今天下午也要来打比赛？  
身下的跳蛋仍在大幅震动着。林陌尽力咬着牙维持常态，只想胡文煊赶紧去热身，不要发现自己的异样。胡文煊显然不知情，还递了颗糖来，说：  
“陌陌，你是不是又低血糖了？快吃颗糖，会好一些。”  
“……好的煊煊，我没事，你快去吧。”林陌强撑着抬起头，朝胡文煊笑了笑，却看到对方的脸在一瞬间又红了。  
他不知道他此刻在胡文煊看来，那张因为情欲而更加美而媚的脸有多么诱人。  
  
等胡文煊走后，林陌慢慢挪到边上的看台坐下，篮球场上的跑动声，球落地的声音，球鞋的摩擦声与场外的欢呼尖叫响成一片，没有人会听到在林陌紧闭的双腿之间，有一枚跳蛋在嗡嗡震动着。尽管如此，林陌还是被这种隐秘的快感折磨得冒了细汗，捏着座椅的指关节都泛了白。  
更何况，他在同时看黄嘉新和胡文煊打篮球。胡文煊热切的目光不时穿过整个球场投射在自己身上，而黄嘉新虽然鲜少看向观众席，却会在每次喝水的时候不经意间将手伸进口袋，然后林陌穴内的跳蛋便换了震动的节奏。  
林陌咬紧牙，蜜穴里涌出的水已经完全将他贴身的衣物打湿了。  
这场比赛从一开始就非常胶着。果然如同胡文煊所说，高一年级的篮球队实力完全不输高二的，兴许是因为喜欢的人在场边看，胡文煊今天状态格外好，一开场就进了一个三分，引来场外啦啦队一片欢呼。  
“哎你们有没有发现，今天那谁的状态好狠啊。”林陌身后，几个女生在看台上讨论。  
“谁啊？”另一个女生问。  
“她还能说谁啊，肯定是黄嘉新咯。不过确实，断球都断的比平时狠，今天是怎么了，打了兴奋剂了？”  
不消他们说林陌也注意到了，黄嘉新今天在球场上格外显眼，带球断球都带着股狠劲，一次次投篮进的毫不手软，不像是在和学弟们打比赛，倒像只年轻的狮子在圈出自己的领地，耀武扬威地炫耀着。  
“哥，你今天状态好猛。”中场休息的时候，胡文煊晃到高二的休息区，小声对黄嘉新说，“小林老师今天来看我打比赛了，哥，给点面子，让我多表现表现呗。”  
黄嘉新不动声色地把手伸进口袋里，按了几下那片绿色叶子的遥控器，笑着对胡文煊说，“煊煊加油，要靠自己争取才更有意义呀。”  
下半场开始的时候，林陌已经被下身的玩具折磨得濒临崩溃了。那枚跳蛋一直在蜜穴内搅动，接连不断的快感让他的腿根都在发颤，却又迟迟无法达到喷发的高潮。林陌紧紧地咬着下唇，他的视线已经有些模糊，他只看到黄嘉新和胡文煊接连不断地断球、运球又进球，场边的尖叫声一阵大过一阵。  
身后的女生们在不停地喊着支持的球员的名字，此起彼伏的声浪像是在隔空吵架。林陌听到了很多声胡文煊，又有了更多声黄嘉新。胡文煊今天状态的确很好，进球也比平时更多，但黄嘉新完全是一反常态的状态，他平日里看起来对什么都漫不经心，可今天那只篮球在他眼里仿佛是什么稀世珍宝一样，不容许别人碰到，只要有机会，他就要凶狠地断球，然后找到时机投篮。  
快结束吧，林陌心想，随便谁赢。他只想让黄嘉新关掉这枚跳蛋，结束这场漫长的折磨。  
在林陌快要被跳蛋的震动折磨到临界点的时候，篮球场上突然传来巨大的一声响，接着是身后的一片惊呼声。林陌睁开泪眼，看到半个场子的球员都围了过去，裁判叫了停。  
“怎么摔了啊！”身后的女生声音里都带了哭腔。  
“他今天状态这么凶，打成这样，摔也是可能的。”另一个女生说，“看刚刚摔倒的力度还有那么大的声音，这一下，肯定不会轻。”  
林陌撑着座椅站了起来，向篮球场内不断张望。他看着两个球员扶着黄嘉新走出场地，临走前黄嘉新抬头朝看台上望了一眼，林陌的视线正对上他的，黄嘉新看着他，轻轻摇了摇头，然后被扶着走出球场。  
林陌清楚，他是在对自己说，他没事。  
可明明黄嘉新脸颊上都擦伤了，还沾了血。被扶着的胳膊和腿，还不知道伤的有多严重。  
林陌木木地坐回座位上。他这才后知后觉地意识到，在黄嘉新摔倒的瞬间，他身下的那枚玩具，就已经停止了震动。  
连遥控器都被摔裂了。林陌顾不上下身的折磨终于停止，他只感觉心仿佛被猛然揪了一把，像是被攥着般疼。  
裁判又吹了哨，球赛还在继续。胡文煊还留在场上，黄嘉新摔倒时他是第一个冲过去的，看了眼黄嘉新的伤势就要扶他去医务室。但他的哥哥咬着牙冲他摇了摇头，让他留在场上继续比赛，让他的队友扶他走了。  
胡文煊看着黄嘉新被抬走，心思有些散了。被影响的不止他一个，黄嘉新摔倒之后，高二年级的影响显然更大，原本领先的比分被逐渐追平。胡文煊知道林陌还在场边，尽力提起精神接着比赛，但黄嘉新摔倒的瞬间还是不断在他脑海中回放。他不知道黄嘉新今天为什么状态如此反常，但他知道，那一下，摔得真的很重很疼。  
等终场哨声响起后，赢了比赛的胡文煊下意识看向看台，这才发现林陌不知何时已经走了。那片看台上有很多为他欢呼鼓掌的人，可是，没有他的小林老师。  
队友从身后拍了拍他，递了瓶水过来。“看哪个妹子呢？”对方笑着问。胡文煊木木地摇了摇头，对方揽上了自己的肩，说，“走啦，赢了比赛，一起庆祝去。”  
被庆功的队伍拉走前，胡文煊最后朝看台上看了一眼。还是没有他想见的人。


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）  
林陌在比赛快结束的时候还是起身去了医务室。场上的差距已经逐渐拉开，胡文煊他们队可以说是胜券在握了。林陌最后看了一眼胡文煊，对方刚投了一个球，进了。可他看起来状态有些游离，并没有朝观众席看。  
林陌最后在心里默默给胡文煊加了声油，到底是老师，他没办法像身后的女孩子们一样大声地为胡文煊呐喊。然后他转身，朝医务室走去。  
腿还是有些软，不过那枚跳蛋停止跳动后，难耐的折磨感也逐渐退去了。林陌慢慢地走到医务室，门虚掩着，他敲了敲，里面没有人应。  
林陌推门进去，四处张望。医务室的椅子上并没有人，现在已经到了校医下班的点，可是下班了为什么不锁门呢？林陌正在诧异，突然听到身后传来一个熟悉的声音，含着笑问他：  
“林老师，你是来找我的吗？”  
林陌回头，看到从屏风后面走出来的黄嘉新。对方的腿和胳膊上都缠了纱布，走起路来依然有些歪斜，脸上也有几道明显的擦痕，眼里却是带着笑的。林陌有些呆，对上黄嘉新那双笑眼，半天才讷讷地问：  
“你……怎么样啊，还好吗？”  
“我还好，球场上磕磕碰碰都是正常的，不至于连这点伤都受不了。”黄嘉新说着，拖着一条腿去关医务室的门，林陌看着他腿上包裹的纱布，红色的血迹斑斑驳驳地渗出来，看着就有些让人触目惊心。黄嘉新把门锁上，靠在门背后看着林陌，扁起嘴说：  
“只可惜，遥控器碎了，我修不好它。”  
一分钟正经都不能有。林陌在心里愤愤地说，心想你那个东西快把我折磨死了。可目光对上黄嘉新的眼，看到那巴望的眼神和脸颊上带的伤，心又有些软，说：  
“你别站着了，快过来坐着吧，你那腿上的伤一看就很严重。”  
“陌陌老师是在关心我吗？”黄嘉新脸上又露出笑来，听话地走到椅子旁坐下，“那我也要礼尚往来地关心一下陌陌，小桃子还含着吗？我来帮老师取出来吧。”  
林陌难以置信地睁大了眼，天知道他今天一下午多想听黄嘉新说这句话，但他没想到，黄嘉新摔成了这样，在医务室里，脑子里还在想这件事。黄嘉新没给他太多思考的时间，又用那双晶亮亮又楚楚可怜的眼睛看着他，说：  
“周校医已经下班了，吩咐我走之前把门锁上就行。陌陌，这里没人，只有我们两个。”  
疯了，林陌心想，都疯了。他像是被施了魔咒一样，走到黄嘉新身边，又问：  
“要……怎么取出来啊？”  
黄嘉新笑得开心，拍了拍自己的腿，说：“陌陌，坐下来，我来帮你取。”  
真的疯了吧，林陌想，他腿上还缠着纱布，还不知道血止了没有。黄嘉新像是看出了他的想法，站起身说：  
“那陌陌你趴在椅子上，我来帮你取。”  
事已至此，林陌心想，他在黄嘉新灼灼的期待目光下，转过身跪趴在椅子上，抓住椅子的靠背。黄嘉新满意地拍了拍林陌的臀，说：“陌陌老师真乖。”  
下一秒那只手便褪下了他的裤子，皮肤暴露在微凉的空气中，让林陌的身子微不可闻地抖了抖。黄嘉新的手指探进了他的臀缝，熟练地找到了那处小穴，两根手指伸进去，把那颗桃子跳蛋夹了出来。  
这场折磨终于结束了，林陌松了口气，心想。  
下一秒，一根粗长滚烫的硬挺就捅了进来，黄嘉新的手按着椅背，另一只手扣着他的腰，直直地操进最深处。  
“……黄嘉新！”林陌又惊又怒地转过头，他真的没有想到黄嘉新会在医务室里就这么插进来，还是在已经受了不轻的伤的情况下。  
“陌陌，”黄嘉新寻了他的唇吻上去，含混地对他说，“给我操操，操一操我就不疼了。”  
林陌已经不想回答他了。一方面是他实在被黄嘉新这一系列举动搞得无言以对，另一方面是，从黄嘉新操进来的那一刻，他的腰就已经软了下去。被跳蛋折磨了一下午的穴早就无比渴望着更加粗长的肉茎的插入，黄嘉新也意识到了，他捅进去的时候，沾了一肉棒的淫汁。他靠按着椅背的手维持着重心，不断地破开泥泞的软肉挺到最深，边吻林陌的后颈边说：  
“陌陌老师也很想要吧，你好湿。”  
林陌心想，我为什么湿你不清楚吗。可怨怼的话他根本无暇说出口，蜜穴被黄嘉新捅弄得舒服极了又爽极了，他只能抓住椅背，像是溺水的人抓住一片浮木，仰着头微张着小口不断低声娇喘呻吟。  
“嗯呜，小新，不可以……在这里……”林陌断断续续地说，门外不时有学生走过，玩闹说话声让他整个人的身子都紧绷起了。黄嘉新发出低笑，俯下身含着他的耳垂用唇齿摩挲，在他耳边喷着热气说：  
“可是，陌陌老师吸得好紧，比平时更紧呢。”  
的确，林陌被黄嘉新插得两眼翻白，在门外人来人往的医务室加倍了他的敏感与快感。他的蜜穴紧紧地吸着黄嘉新涨大的阴茎，不消多时，就低声叫着射了出来。  
黄嘉新到底还是保有几分清醒，在那肉穴开始疯狂绞紧的时候，眼疾手快地从医务室桌上抽了几张纸，接住了林陌射出的精液。而几乎是同时，林陌的穴开始剧烈地潮喷，大股大股的淫水溢了出来，喷在黄嘉新的篮球服的下襟，还有医务室的地上。  
“林老师不乖，把学校医务室的地都喷湿了。”林陌听到黄嘉新含着笑意的声音从身后传来，尚在高潮中的他羞赧地咬紧下唇，一句话也说不出。黄嘉新也不再说话，扣着林陌的腰开始大力抽送，每一次都带出大股的淫水，室内充斥着肉体的拍打声与淫靡的水声。数十下后，他紧紧地搂住林陌，下巴靠上林陌的肩，在他体内一股股射了出来。  
林陌无声地张着口喘息，感受着自己的身子逐渐被黄嘉新灌满。少年受了伤的脸颊轻轻磨蹭着他的脸，他甚至能感受到黄嘉新脸上的伤口摩挲着自己的皮肤的感觉。黄嘉新脸上带着血，贴上林陌的脸，在他耳边说：  
“林老师，你是我的。”


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）  
最近周末回家的时候，胡文煊总觉得有哪里不对。  
他上上下下在家里打量了很久，具体哪里不对他还是说不上来。可他总有种奇怪的感觉，他甚至怀疑是不是家里空气的氧气浓度变了，让他总觉得有种怪怪的感觉。  
他想问问黄嘉新有没有同感，但黄嘉新最近周末总是在外面，和胡文煊都在家且同时清醒的时间几乎没有。胡文煊只能把这份奇怪埋到心里，或许是最近想得太多，出现幻觉了，他对自己说。  
或许是这件事分走了他的注意力，周一的晚上胡文煊发现自己落了份重要的学生会文件在家，周末收拾东西的时候忘了放进去。第二天上午开例会要用，他只好找班主任签了出门条，打算晚上回家拿一趟，然后再赶回学校宿舍。  
钥匙打开门锁的瞬间，胡文煊就听到了里面的声响。  
“呜……新新，太多了，要坏了嗯……”媚软的浪叫声从室内传来，听声音的方向，应该是在他哥哥的琴房。这场面胡文煊哪里见过，心想，野啊哥，原来我不在家住的日子，你都干这些事去了。  
他蹑手蹑脚地走了进去，琴房传来的呻吟浪叫声与肉体的拍击声让胡文煊一阵脸红心跳。他只想赶紧拿完文件就溜，等他哥结束了，再发条微信要挟一下他。  
从自己房间里出来的时候，他听到了黄嘉新的声音，带着沙哑的情欲说：  
“陌陌，小新操的你爽吗？”  
胡文煊愣住了。那一瞬间他以为自己听错了，可那熟悉又陌生的、被情欲浸满的声音紧接着涌入了他的耳朵：  
“嗯呜，好爽……小新的大几把好厉害，好涨……要操破了……”  
胡文煊不自知在房间门口停住了脚步。他不自知地屏住呼吸，一点点探出头去看，琴房的门打开着，他看到他爱慕许久的小林老师被他的哥哥压在琴房的落地窗前，脸上泛着情欲的潮红，眼睛都舒爽地眯起来，白皙的颈难耐地仰起，微张的口中不断吐露出放荡的呻吟。  
“陌陌，我的陌陌。”黄嘉新俯下身捏着林陌的下巴同他深吻，唇舌的吸咂声混合着下身交合处淫靡的粘腻水声，响成一片。吻完，他松开林陌的下巴，又问他：  
“陌陌老师，是谁在操你？”  
“啊嗯，是小新，是黄嘉新在操我……”林陌被操得眼眶含泪，仰起头下意识应和，“小新好棒，操得我好爽……太多了，要受不了了呜……”  
“陌陌只会吃不够，哪里会受不了。”黄嘉新声音里带了笑，俯下身去亲亲他，接着又是抵弄着敏感带一阵更猛烈的操弄。林陌被他顶弄得意识都要模糊，手指无力地按着落地窗，滚烫的手心让玻璃都起了雾。黄嘉新的伤还没好，因而这几次都做得克制，通常不是站立后入姿势，就是让林陌自己在上面动，等林陌被操得脱了力之后，再扣住他的腰向上挺动着操他。可这一次，黄嘉新操他操得似乎格外凶，甚至比没受伤的时候还要狠。林陌带着哭腔说受不了了喷不出来了，黄嘉新也不放过他，依然用力向肉穴里捅，手还伸到林陌身前，去拧他胸前殷红的乳珠，又引来林陌一阵难以遏制的浪叫声。  
胡文煊站在自己的房门边默默地窥探，他头一次见这种场景，只是怎么也想不到，主角会是他的哥哥，和他一见钟情的音乐老师。他紧紧地攥着拳，指节都被捏得发白，那份文件也被他攥在手里，变得皱巴巴。他看着林陌不断地发出情欲的呻吟，最后变成难耐的哭喊，口中不断念着黄嘉新的名字，心里说不上是什么滋味，只觉得头脑一片发白发木，呼吸也有些喘不上来，  
他终于意识到了，家里到底是哪里不对。原来是玻璃。他看着被黄嘉新抵在落地窗上操弄的林陌，心想，琴房的玻璃应该是被他的哥哥换成了单面的，里面可以看见外面，但外面看不到里头。客厅的大落地窗上的玻璃大概也被换了，这样他的哥哥就可以在无数个下午与黄昏，把林陌抵在窗前，在无数过往的行人面前，同他喜欢的老师放肆地交欢。  
他深深地爱慕着，但又不敢伸出手去触碰的那颗水蜜桃，已经被自己的哥哥上上下下操得熟透了。  
琴房里林陌的呻吟声逐渐微弱了下去，他听到林陌带着哭腔说，小新，真的喷不出来了，再操就要晕过去了。可他的哥哥依然不放过他的老师，依旧发了狠地挺动操弄着。胡文煊有些想哭，但不是在这里。  
他掏出手机看了眼时间，晚上十点十五分了。他需要在十点半之前赶回学校，他只请了出门拿东西的事假，不能够在校外过夜。  
胡文煊失魂落魄地回了学校，进校门的时候晚了一分钟，还被门卫教育了一通，说要有时间意识。快进宿舍门的时候，他的手机震动了一下，是黄嘉新发来的消息。  
那场性事结束的时候，林陌已经几近虚脱了。黄嘉新把他抱到卧室的床上盖好被子，关好房间门，点了支烟，给胡文煊发微信：  
“煊煊，看着感觉怎么样？”  
对方过了很久都没有回。黄嘉新不慌不忙地抽完了一支烟，又发了条：  
“琴房的玻璃反光，傻煊煊。”  
等黄嘉新又喝完了一瓶AD钙奶，那边突然打了电话来，胡文煊带着哭腔问他：“哥，你怎么能这样？你怎么可以这样？”  
黄嘉新含着吸管说，“我怎么了，煊煊？我和林陌睡的时候，你还不认识他呢。”  
胡文煊抽噎了一下，哭着问，“那你是怎么认识他的？”   
黄嘉新把奶瓶放下，又点了支烟，胡文煊听到了那边打火机的响动声。然后他的哥哥慢条斯理地回复他：“反正不是在学校。”  
胡文煊想到黄嘉新平时进进出出的那些场所，KTV，酒吧，夜店。可那是他眼里干干净净的林老师，是总是穿着白衬衣，对他弯着眼笑的林老师。他哭到绝望，一拳打在墙上，连黄嘉新什么时候挂的电话都不知道，只记得那边最后传来一句：  
“别哭了，煊煊，世上还有好多好东西，不必一直念念不忘那只桃子。”  
胡文煊哭得抽噎，他想，世上哪有什么别的好东西，从来都没有入过他的眼。他的眼里和心底，只有林陌。  
想到这里胡文煊突然不哭了。他想，凭什么自己就要听黄嘉新的话。林老师又不是他黄嘉新一个人的林老师，他胡文煊喜欢的东西，不管被阻碍了多少次失败了多少次，也一定会再一次爬起来去争，只要有一丝希望在，就绝不会放手。


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）  
“煊煊，你怎么了？怎么还不走？”  
合唱团训练完已经六点半了。每次林指挥说“那我们今天就到这里”之后，学生们都会在三分钟内消失，冲去食堂或者篮球场。可今天，等林陌收拾完东西，抬起头，看到胡文煊一个人，还站在四周空无一人的合唱教室里。  
“小林老师。”胡文煊朝他走来，从那双眼睛里林陌读出了很多东西，有火热的爱慕，有难以压制的期待，好像还有几分委屈。林陌还没来得及发问，胡文煊就抱住了他，抱得很紧很紧。  
林陌有些讶异，不知道胡文煊怎么了。但他没有推开对方，而是慢慢地把双臂环住了少年的背，轻轻地拍着，安抚性地回抱着胡文煊。  
“小林老师，陌陌。”胡文煊抱了很久后才松开他，双手扣着林陌的肩，看着他的眼睛说，“林陌老师，我喜欢你。”  
林陌看着胡文煊热切又真挚的眼神，有些怔住了。  
不是“小林老师”，也不是“陌陌”，他的学生胡文煊此刻一字一句地对自己说，林陌老师，我喜欢你。林陌一直很在意这层师生关系，黄嘉新也从没对外人彰显过两人的事，所以两个人在学校里看来像是并无特殊交集的音乐老师与学生。他在床上总是极富占有欲，想尽办法向林陌确认主权，尤其是最近，做到最后，总会要把林陌拆吃入腹一般，对他说“你是我的”。可这句话，在外人面前，他从来没有表现出过。  
林陌突然想到，无论是床上还是床下，黄嘉新让他承认了无数遍喜欢，无论是对两个人的关系，肉体上或是精神上的，还是对黄嘉新这个人本身。他问自己为什么会喜欢他，可自己却从来没有对林陌说上一句，我喜欢你，哪怕是“我也喜欢你”。  
只有在床上的时候，在林陌濒临高潮的瞬间，黄嘉新会迷恋般地亲吻他，说，我喜欢此刻的你，或是，我喜欢你的身体。  
在此之前，林陌从未意识到这一切有哪些不对。直到今天，胡文煊，那个无论在谁面前，眼底都难以遏制对林陌的喜欢的少年，热忱又真挚地看着自己的眼，说，林陌老师，我喜欢你。  
林陌在一瞬间有些惘然。  
“林陌老师，小林老师，陌陌，我喜欢你，我好喜欢你。”胡文煊见他有些怔神，又伸出双臂去抱他，把林陌紧紧地抱在怀里，头埋在林陌的肩上，一声声说，“林陌，我真的好喜欢你。你也试着去喜欢喜欢我，好不好？”  
听到少年用有些辛酸又有些委屈的声音说出这句话，林陌只觉得内心像是突然被攥了一把，那一瞬间他脑海里回想起许多事，在自己险些摔下楼梯时胡文煊揽着他的腰扶他下去，胡文煊在他宿舍楼前从后面环抱着他输自己的备注，胡文煊像对宠溺的小朋友一样给他买超大杯的伏见桃山和桃子背包，胡文煊在他家里给他做的饭，两个人一起在水池里刷的碗，还有，对方无数次伸出手轻轻地揉他的头发，又带着红了的一张脸，低下头去拥抱他。  
他想起了他和胡文煊在一起，许许多多次被传染的脸红的时刻。还有雨天的琴房，Kiss the Rain倒数第十三小节的最后一个音符，那个雨声与琴声中的亲吻。  
或许只有林陌自己心里明白，被胡文煊传染的不止是红了的脸，还有两个人越贴越近时，内心如擂鼓般越来越快的心跳声。  
林陌伸出手，像胡文煊无数次对自己那样，揉了揉少年柔软的发顶。  
“傻煊煊，”他说，“我早就，喜欢上你了呀。”

“真的吗，陌陌？”胡文煊惊喜地直起身看着林陌，“你说的是真的吗？陌陌，你也喜欢我吗？”  
然后他看着他的音乐老师红着脸咬着下唇，轻轻点头。对方眼底映出自己的脸，分不清谁的脸颊更加红。  
“陌陌，陌陌。”胡文煊欣喜若狂，捧着林陌的脸开始索吻，把林陌压在身后的桌子上，吻得又急又深。胡文煊的吻技很青涩，可唇舌交缠间，林陌却被他吻得头昏，身体也有些发软，对方真的像一团热情的火焰，温度随着唇齿和触碰着自己的手心不断传来，让林陌像是陷入了感情带来的低烧之中，无法抽离。  
等胡文煊松开他的时候，林陌的脸红得像发了烧，微张着口不断喘息。胡文煊把他的脸捧正，又用那种热情而充满渴求的目光看着他，说：  
“陌陌，我想要你，可不可以？”  
“……在这里吗？”林陌的意识有些回笼了，睁开眼看着胡文煊。对方热切地朝自己点头，说，“陌陌，给我，给煊煊好不好。”  
“这里……不回家吗？可能会比在这儿要适合一些？”林陌有些犹疑，他看了看合唱教室，除了几张桌子就没有别的物件可以靠着，实在不算什么好的地点。胡文煊听到他的这句话，眼底瞬间闪过一丝伤痛，像是想起了什么，但很快便消失了，他紧紧抱住林陌，说，“不回家，陌陌，就在这里。合唱教室只有我们两个，就在这里。”  
见林陌咬着唇点了点头应允了，胡文煊又开心地寻了他的唇来吻，把林陌抱到桌子上坐下。他的手指顺着林陌的身子热情地抚摸着，指尖像是燃着火，林陌只感觉被他摸过的地方，都像是一路被点燃了一样。那双手一路向下，解开林陌的裤子，探了进去。  
“陌陌，你好湿，怎么这么湿？”胡文煊有些讶异地松开林陌的唇，看向他的下身。  
在那早就挺立起来的肉粉色阴茎下方，胡文煊看到了一处蜜穴，此刻正在因为自己的注视，羞涩地不断翕张收缩着，上面满是淋漓的水光，像是感受到了胡文煊灼灼的目光，那处小穴颤动了一下，收缩着吐出一股水来。  
胡文煊看得有些呆了。他喜欢的音乐老师，身上长了一处诱人的女穴。  
“……陌陌？”胡文煊有些难以置信地抬眼看林陌，可他的眼睛里没有任何嫌恶或者震惊，林陌只看到了化不开的珍惜与爱意。胡文煊看着林陌羞赧地含着唇点头，像是在肯定自己看到的美景并非幻觉，登时俯下身去，含住了那片绮丽。  
滚烫的舌尖沿着蜜穴的入口探进去，一路逡巡着向里。无数的爱液涌出，被唇舌卷走咽尽。那里像是天生欢迎胡文煊的来访，他很快触及了那处敏感带，听着林陌的呻吟声骤然变大，胡文煊便无师自通般用舌尖挤压着那处凸起，不断按弄舔动，又绕着打旋。林陌舒爽得呻吟声都变了调，他从未想过，一个未经性事的高中生，仅仅用自己的唇舌，就可以让自己下身像开了阀的水库般，源源不断地涌出淫汁，快感几乎要把他淹没。  
“嗯啊，煊煊，那里，好舒服……”林陌口中不断溢出娇喘，双手情不自禁地按上胡文煊的发顶，把那处穴朝胡文煊口中送，“煊煊好厉害，怎么会这么舒服，呜嗯……”  
胡文煊听到林陌止不住的娇喘呻吟，很受鼓动，把三根手指并拢探进穴内抽插，唇舌包裹住林陌的阴茎，套弄吸吮着。林陌一惊，小穴骤然收紧，他没想到胡文煊会为自己含，可旋即又被前所未有的快感淹没。粉嫩的肉茎被胡文煊的口腔包裹着，火热又紧窒，像是泡在半热的水里，那根舌头围绕冠状沟灵活地打转，不时吸吮两下，把前端溢出的透明液体舔舐干净。穴内的手指也没停下，三根手指并拢不断抽插，每次都直直地戳弄上敏感带，按住G点不停打转揉压，又用指关节向上顶，不断去蹭敏感的肉壁，惹得林陌几乎压不住自己的浪叫声，穴内一阵一阵收缩，流出的淫水把胡文煊指腹上的皮肤都要泡皱了。  
“呜啊，煊煊，不行了，要到了……”林陌被胡文煊前后一同玩弄，很快就要到临界点，颤抖着腰不停呻吟。胡文煊的动作丝毫没停下，反而加快了含吮和手指插送的频率，抬起眼看着林陌在高潮的瞬间向后仰起颈，大股大股的蜜液从穴内喷射出来，与此同时，前身也在胡文煊口中颤抖着释放。  
“文煊，你别，脏的……”尚在高潮余韵中的林陌慌乱地去拍胡文煊的脸，想让他把自己射在口中的精液吐出来，胡文煊直起身笑着看他，喉结滚动，全数咽了下去。  
“……你傻不傻呀，煊煊。”林陌眼里还带着情欲的潋滟，脱力地去软软地推他，“怎么咽下去了？真是的，傻死了。”  
“我喜欢。”胡文煊又来抱他，头在林陌颈间不断地蹭，像是只害羞又无比快乐的小狐狸，“只要是陌陌的，我都喜欢。”  
“笨蛋。”林陌小声地说，心里却软得像一滩水。胡文煊温存地蹭他的后颈，问他：  
“舒服吗，陌陌？”  
“舒服，好舒服，从来没有过这种感觉。”林陌有些羞赧地小声回答。  
胡文煊开心地抱紧他，说，“我就想让陌陌舒服。”  
两个人又拥抱着温存了很久，胡文煊把头埋在林陌胸前，闷闷地问他：  
“陌陌，那，我和黄嘉新，哪个更让你舒服？”  
林陌抱着他的手突然僵住了。他停了好一会儿，才艰难地开口：  
“……你知道黄嘉新？”  
胡文煊从他胸前抬起头，看着林陌，说：  
“他是我哥。”


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）  
“黄嘉新他，是我哥。”  
胡文煊说出这句话后，林陌登时怔住了。胡文煊见他的情状，又补充了几句：  
“我们没有血缘关系的。我爸爸算是黄嘉新的继父，在我初二的时候娶了他妈妈。不过我爸爸和他妈妈平时做生意和工作都忙，一般都不怎么回家，这两年大部分时间都是我们两个在家。”想了想，又说，“哦，我只有周末会回家，平时家里只有我哥一个人。”说完这句，就把眼睛垂下了。  
这些话带来了更大的信息量，砸得林陌有些懵。所以黄嘉新应该早就知道了自己的弟弟喜欢上了他的音乐老师，胡文煊对他的喜欢几乎身边的人都能看出来，黄嘉新不可能不知道，林陌想。难怪黄嘉新最近有些反常，总是在床上近乎偏执地强调他对自己的占有权。还有那次篮球赛，他想，前一晚的克制，放进他身体里的玩具，当着胡文煊面的道具折磨，以及那天在球场上，格外凶的断球打法，甚至不惜伤到自己。他想到自己那天最后去了医务室，明明是胡文煊邀请自己来看篮球赛，却没有看到他获得最终比赛的胜利，心里便一阵酸涩，说不上什么滋味。  
那胡文煊呢。林陌想，他知道自己和黄嘉新的事吗。  
林陌又回想起上一周胡文煊来问自己能不能去看他打篮球赛时，有些欲言又止的异常。还有他今天近乎急迫的渴求，以及最后问自己，他和黄嘉新，哪个更让林陌舒服。  
林陌只感到呼吸一窒，他不知道黄嘉新都给他弟弟说了什么，也不知道胡文煊究竟知道了多少。他也不再想知道了。此刻，他只想用他能想到的最好的方式，或许也是现在的胡文煊最需要的方式，来向胡文煊证明自己内心的想法。  
林陌在内心做出了一个对于他人生的二十二年而言，非常大胆又不符合他的一向原则的决定。  
胡文煊说完那段话，就低着头不敢看林陌的反应。很快，他感受到一双温热柔软的手，握住了自己的。  
“文煊，和我来。”林陌说。“我们走，回我家。”  
胡文煊有些难以置信地睁大了眼睛。他明白林陌这句话所表明的邀请意味，但他没想到在自己对林陌说明黄嘉新和他的关系后，这是林陌第一时间愿意做出的决定。林陌见胡文煊不为所动，又加了一句：  
“黄嘉新他从来没去过我家。我从来没让任何人……在我家。”后面半句话没说完，但林陌的耳朵已经开始红了。胡文煊愣了几秒，紧紧抱住了林陌，像是要把他整个人都按在自己怀里一样。接着，他用十指紧住林陌的手，说，“走吧，陌陌，带我回家。”  
林陌柔软的手被胡文煊握在掌心，他几乎是拉着林陌在校园里跑。胡文煊感受着掌心的温热，心想，之前是林陌自己牵上来的手，而他，绝不会再松开了。

一进教师公寓的房间，林陌就被胡文煊压在门背后，被索求了一个痴缠的深吻。胡文煊捧着他的脸吻得深情而急迫，像是满心爱慕都要用这个吻表达出来一样，唇齿交缠中林陌感受到的更多的不是对方内心的情欲，而是滔天的情感，他头一次通过亲吻感受到，原来一个人对自己的喜欢可以这么炙热，这么汹涌澎湃又真诚。  
等胡文煊松开林陌的唇的时候，那张白皙的小脸已经满面潮红。林陌雾着眼看着胡文煊，微张着口喘气，拉起胡文煊的手说，“煊煊，和我来。”  
胡文煊从未经历过性事，此时又是和自己一见钟情又爱慕已久的林老师，只顾被林陌牵着走向他的卧室。他感觉自己的心跳越来越快，像是擂鼓般快要跳出胸腔，握着林陌的手不自知收紧。林陌感受到了他的紧张，用另一只手安抚性地拍了拍他的手。  
两个人相拥着倒在床上，林陌对胡文煊说的是真的，这的确是他头一次把人带回自己的公寓。他的领地意识很强，因而从没让黄嘉新来过这里。好几次黄嘉新在学校心血来潮说想去林陌住的地方做，都被林陌以各种理由拒绝了。  
而现在，他正被胡文煊按在自己每天睡的床上，头陷在柔软的枕头间，与他接吻。  
林陌伸出手探到床头，拿了一瓶自己平时用的桃子味润肤露来。  
他能给胡文煊的，不止是把他带回自己家。  
他要把自己的身体，头一次，彻头彻尾地交给胡文煊。  
“……陌陌？”胡文煊松开林陌的唇，看着对方挤了一些淡粉色的润肤露到手上，然后手指往身下探。他看着脸颊绯红的林陌，那抹红里除了情欲似乎包含了更多的羞赧，林陌把手指朝身后探去，对胡文煊说：  
“煊煊，这里……黄嘉新没碰过的。”  
胡文煊很快就明白了了林陌的意思。旋即，更大的欣喜与爱意席卷淹没了他。他扑上去又抱着林陌吻，似乎只有这种方式，才能告诉林陌，他有多爱对方。  
“煊煊，你抱我抱得太紧啦。”林陌轻轻推了推他，“你这样……我不太能扩张的了。”  
林陌的手指紧张地往自己的后穴探。黄嘉新不是没有觊觎过这里，相反，好多次两个人做到兴致高昂时，他都想用上林陌的后穴。可林陌从来没有答应过他，他怕疼，在心理上也没有做好准备被侵入那片从未被开垦过的禁区。  
而这次，他主动做出了这个决定，把胡文煊带回了家，然后自己亲手把这片禁区打开，交给了胡文煊。  
还是疼的。手指插入的瞬间林陌便蹙起了眉，异物的入侵让后穴有一种胀痛感，他慢慢地把手指往里推，即使是挤了很多润肤露，那种感觉也并没有好上一些。后穴一点一点地吞着手指，等终于全部没入的时候，林陌的头上已经渗了一层薄汗。  
林陌小声喘了口气，等后穴差不多适应了那根手指，开始轻轻地在里面抽插。  
胡文煊几乎要屏住呼吸，看着眼前的绮丽景象。他的林老师下身未着一物，全身只挂了一件柔软宽松的白衬衣，此刻正躺在自己身边，白皙修长的手指没入后穴，轻轻地不停地抽插着。在胡文煊眼里，此刻的林陌圣洁宛如天使，然而天使的面庞却被染上了几分情欲的红，眼底含着潋滟的水光看着自己，像是在欢迎自己的到访。  
胡文煊感觉自己的心跳宛如急骤的雨点。他想，林陌白皙脸庞上的几抹红，是因为他，也是为了他。  
在这洁白的枕榻间，他得以渎神。  
胡文煊伸手拿了那瓶润肤露来，挤了一些到自己手上。桃子的香甜气息飘了出来，林陌微红着脸对他说：  
“我这里……没有润滑剂。只好用这个了。”  
胡文煊没有说话，只是又低头去吻他。亲吻仿佛成了少年表达自己内心巨大爱意的唯一方式。他伸出手去，抚摸上林陌浑圆挺翘的臀，然后，贴着林陌的手指，开始往那处穴里探。  
手指撑开紧致的穴口，朝那处秘地伸去。林陌的手指还在里面，胡文煊就这么贴着林陌的手指，一点一点往里探。  
第二根手指吃进去的比想象中要顺利。两个人的手指触感并不相同，胡文煊的手指要更长一些，骨节也更明显，两根触感并不相同的手指同时插在后穴里，让那里不断地收缩吸吮，却也热情地分泌出更多情动的肠液来。两个人的手指贴在一起摩挲着，不断地在后穴进出，搅动出咕啾的水声。突然林陌后腰一软，娇喘声也比之前大了几分，胡文煊感受到自己的手指触到了一个凸起，他明白，那是打开林陌快感的开关。  
手指不再往最深处探，而是对着那处敏感点，不断地揉弄按压。林陌从未经受过这般刺激，很快便压不住口中的呻吟声，生理泪水从眼眶溢了出来，一声声浪叫仿佛浸了蜜，让胡文煊要化在这片温柔乡。  
“啊，煊煊，那里……太多了，呜嗯，受不了的……”  
林陌的手指已经脱了力，胡文煊又加了一根进去，并在一起直直地对着那处敏感点戳弄抽插。手指不时弯起，用分明的骨节去顶穴内的壁，激得林陌腰不断拱起又软下去，后穴被捅弄得一片泥泞湿软。胡文煊看着身下的林陌，那只甜桃在自己的手中满溢出汁水，情欲渐渐爬满林陌的脸，像是朵娇艳的花，在他的手中逐渐绽放。  
他抽出手指，也勾着林陌脱了力的手指一同出来。然后又拿了那瓶润肤露来，抹了许多在自己早就硬挺炙热的茎身，分开林陌的双腿，对着后穴插了进去。  
穴口热情地包裹住了胡文煊的龟头。虽说已经被三根手指充分扩张过，但到底是第一次，被巨大的多的性器插入，还是会有一些不适感。胡文煊轻轻地抚上林陌微皱的眉心，在他身下垫了枕头，安抚性地亲亲他的唇，说：  
“陌陌，疼的话告诉我。”  
“呜嗯，不疼的，只是好涨，你好大嗯……”林陌蹙着眉断断续续地喘息着说，胡文煊看他情动的样子，下身硬得像是要爆炸，挺着腰继续朝穴里送。他的性器很大很长，前端还带着弧度，顶入的时候恰好抵住林陌的敏感点，激得对方又发出难以遏制的尖叫，软下腰去。  
“陌陌，你好紧。放松些，不然我动不了。”林陌紧窒的穴又湿又热，此刻正一阵阵吸吮着胡文煊的性器，胡文煊伸手去揉林陌的臀让他放松，等林陌的后穴终于适应好了他的粗大，便扣着他的腰，挺动着抽插起来。  
好涨，好满。这是林陌被插时的第一反应。后穴被插的感觉和前面的女穴完全不同，胡文煊每次都会用力撞到最深，带着弧度的性器一次次碾压过他的敏感点，陌生的灭顶快感让林陌不断溢出呻吟，下身一阵阵越吸越紧。胡文煊也被他的穴壁挤吮得舒爽，按着林陌的腰，大开大合地抽送，肉体的拍击声混合着粘腻的水声，旖旎地在室内回响着。  
“呜，煊煊……好棒，好爽，要坏了……”林陌微张着口不断吐露出娇喘呻吟，“好涨，那里，顶到了呜……都插满了，怎么这么舒服啊嗯……”  
胡文煊被他的一阵阵浪叫声激得眼底都泛了红，把林陌的腿抬起来盘住自己的腰，扣着他的盆骨大力抽送，每一次都重重撞上敏感点，一边碾一边顶，操得林陌生理泪水流了满脸，呜呜咽咽地说不行了，要射了，要喷了。  
胡文煊红了眼，下身的挺动速度更快，如同暴风骤雨般抽插着林陌湿润泥泞的穴，说：“林老师，射给我看。”  
话音刚落，林陌便被他操得眼前一白，尖叫着射了出来。几乎是与此同时，那处在这场性事中未被碰过的蜜穴也开始痉挛，收缩着喷出大量爱液，溅得胡文煊胯间满是晶亮的水光。  
仅是被抽插后穴，就让林陌在前端被操射的同时，那处女穴也到达了高潮。  
“陌陌，陌陌你好棒。”胡文煊感觉自己快被内心滔天的惊喜与爱意淹没了。高潮中的后穴不断收缩绞弄着他的性器，他扣着林陌的腰大力抽送了数十下，咬着牙拔了出来，射在林陌的腰间与小腹上。  
一片白浊，与林陌白皙的身体混成一片，这片绮景让胡文煊几乎要停了呼吸。  
“嗯唔，煊煊……”林陌用手撑着身子去看，乳白的精液顺着林陌的腰线，滴滴答答地落在洁白的床单上。他眯着眼朝胡文煊笑，声音里带了丝慵懒的餮足，像是吃了一整条鱼的猫：  
“煊煊，你射了好多呀。”  
胡文煊脸颊耳根都红透了，俯下身又去吻林陌。他平日里外向又健谈，作为学生会外联部的副部长，一向都是无数活动的发言人。可今晚，他像是话语都穷尽了一样，只会用一个又一个炙热的吻，向林陌表达他火热又充斥着爱意的内心。  
两个人又在床上温存了片刻，胡文煊主动下了床，抱起林陌去浴室清理。清理完替他擦干净身子，又从柜子里拿了新床单换上，把林陌抱回床上躺下，替他盖好被子。然后又粘乎乎抱着林陌蹭他的鼻尖，又索了一个吻，说折腾了这么久陌陌肯定饿了，让他乖乖躺着休息，自己去厨房做饭，饭好了再叫他。  
把林陌安置好后胡文煊穿好衣服走出卧室，掏出衣袋里的手机，满屏的消息提示弹了出来。  
十五个未接来电，全部都是黄嘉新打来的。


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）  
黄嘉新那天带了两支很好的红酒去那家高级餐厅，朋友托酒庄的人新拿来的货，送了几支让他试试。黄嘉新拿到之后把剩下的存到自家酒柜里，带了两支就去找林陌。  
他到的时候是晚上七点十分，离林陌开始在这里弹奏钢琴还有二十分钟。钢琴旁的位子还空着，林陌还没有来。黄嘉新也不急，叫侍应来开了一瓶酒，把菜品点好，让先上一人份的前菜来，就开始晃着红酒杯看着餐厅入口处等林陌。这两支酒很好，他点了最适合的菜，心想，林陌一定会喜欢。  
七点半到了，林陌还没有来。  
黄嘉新把杯中红酒喝尽，他已经添了几次，平日里林陌都会提前几分钟过来准备，可现在离七点半已经又过了几分钟，林陌还是没有来。

黄嘉新内心有些隐隐的不安，他又倒了一杯酒出来，打开手机看和林陌的对话框，并没有新的消息。点进朋友圈去，也没有什么更新的内容。  
七点五十的时候侍应来上前菜，神情有些欲言又止。黄嘉新紧锁着眉头直直地盯着门口，没有留意侍应生的神情。三天两日来这家高级餐厅的客人并不多，黄嘉新的相貌又生得显眼，那侍应早就眼熟了他。他端着盘子走出去了两步，犹豫了一下，又折回来说：  
“先生，如果您是在等弹琴的林先生的话，他今天有事，临时请假了。”  
黄嘉新没有看他，目光依旧盯着餐厅门口，点了点头说感谢，他知道了。侍应感受到了周遭的低气压，目光瞟到黄嘉新握着红酒杯的手，指节泛起了白色，手指攥紧到那细细的玻璃高脚仿佛下一秒就要碎掉。他没再敢多说话，低下头端起托盘走了。  
黄嘉新仰头把酒一口饮尽，这次的红酒的确很好，但他此刻全然没有了品酒的兴致。林陌有事，他能有什么事？他最大的事就是和自己做爱。如果真的是临时有事，为什么不在微信上同自己说一声？  
黄嘉新有些烦躁，他用烦躁来掩饰内心的不安。他打开手机，点开置顶的对话框，想了想，发了条：  
“陌陌，我带了两支很好的酒来听你弹琴。”  
五分钟过去了，并没有人回。黄嘉新又发：  
“服务生说你请假了，你去了哪里？”  
发完这条后他退出和林陌的对话框，他的内心有种隐隐的预感，这几十分钟内，这种预感仿佛将沸未沸的水，无数次在他心底翻涌起，但又被他强压了下去。黄嘉新紧锁着眉头，拿起酒杯喝了一口，点进了和胡文煊的对话框：  
“煊煊，在忙吗？”  
胡文煊平时回他消息很快。但是这次，十分钟过去了，还是没有动静。黄嘉新烦躁地退出去又点进林陌的对话框，依旧没有新消息。  
他索性给胡文煊拨了一通电话过去。只要能确认胡文煊没有和林陌在一起，他就能安心许多。  
电话里始终都是忙音，胡文煊没有接。

黄嘉新把杯底的酒喝干净，他想了想，点开了和施展的对话框。施展是胡文煊的同桌，黄嘉新和他在网吧打过几次游戏，也算认识，施展还向他请教过如何追女生。他和胡文煊差不多，也是喜欢谁全世界都能看出来。黄嘉新觉得施展可能还要过分点，他就差拿着大喇叭站在操场大喊，高一（六）班的胡纯漾，我喜欢你，做我女朋友吧。  
他给施展发消息：在教室吗？  
施展回的很快：在，今晚要好好学习，不去网吧了。我觉得漾漾喜欢成绩好的。  
黄嘉新：我没说叫你去网吧。煊煊是你同桌对吧，他现在在你旁边吗？  
施展：他不在，你也别拉他去网吧了。人家有正经事，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
平日里黄嘉新一定会回复他，施展你别笑那么大声，吵到我的眼睛了。但此刻他没这个心情，而是继续问施展：他去哪了？是有什么事情？  
施展停了好一会儿都没有回。那瓶酒已经快见底了。黄嘉新又给胡文煊打了两次电话，还是忙音，滴声让他更加心烦意乱了。  
等他又喝了一杯，手机终于震动了一下，是施展发来的：  
“刚刚漾漾回我消息了哈哈哈！！没顾得上回你，胡文煊的正事你一个当哥的不知道吗？他在追教音乐的林老师！我估计他现在正在和林老师约会呢，等明天他回来我问问他，感觉如何？”  
黄嘉新深吸了一口气，放下了酒杯。他心想，我当然知道。但是他没想到，经历了昨晚胡文煊亲眼目睹的那一幕和他的那通电话，他的弟弟居然还没有放弃。  
万一只是施展自己瞎猜的呢，黄嘉新想。可是的确，将近一个小时过去了，林陌还是没有回他消息，胡文煊也没有回，这是平日里从来没有发生过的事情。

又打了几次胡文煊的电话，收获了好几通忙音之后，黄嘉新开始在脑海里仔细搜索和他弟弟熟悉的人。他记得林陌给他提到过，周三晚上是校合唱团的排练，他要去当指挥，每次结束后都要抓紧时间换好衣服赶来这里，才不会迟到。煊煊也是校合唱团的，黄嘉新记得。  
黄嘉新印象里校合唱团的团长是个女生，似乎还是青高的男生评选出的校花，叫何薇，好像和胡文煊关系不错。他在手机里翻了翻，找到了何薇的微信，问她：  
“抱歉打扰了，请问你清楚胡文煊今天合唱团排练完去了哪里吗？我是他哥哥黄嘉新。”  
回完他把手机锁上扣回到桌面，心烦意乱地拿起酒杯。他但愿何薇对他说，胡文煊今晚学生会有事，一排练完就去开会了。  
手机很快就震动了一下，黄嘉新打开，是何薇发来的：  
“煊煊今晚排练完好像没有走？我最后走的时候他还在，估计是和林指挥有什么事情要说呢。”  
黄嘉新盯着那两行字看，看到字体在他眼前变得有些花，渐渐地看不清楚。直到耳边传来玻璃的清脆声响，他侧过头，才看到那只早就没有酒的红酒杯，杯壁竟被自己生生捏碎了。血从玻璃杯的碎裂处流出来，从被玻璃扎进去的皮肉，流进破碎了一半的玻璃杯里，像是重新倒上的红酒，在水晶灯的照射下，发出殷红潋滟的光。  
等服务生赶过来的时候，看到的就是握着碎掉的红酒杯，神情有些恍惚的黄嘉新。他慌忙地问先生出了什么事情，是否需要去医院包扎一下，而终于回过意识的黄嘉新只是放下碎掉的杯子，毫不在意地用餐巾擦了擦流着血的手，说，没什么大事，不小心碰碎了而已，酒杯的钱记在账上就好。又说，把另一瓶红酒也开了，再拿一个新的酒杯上来。  
桌上的前菜已经凉掉了，黄嘉新完全没有动过。而那瓶红酒，早就已经见了底。  
侍应不敢多问，只能低声问点好的菜预备什么时候上。黄嘉新脸上还是那副漫不在乎的表情，说，不用上了。侍应迟疑着，一时不知道要怎么回复，黄嘉新用那只没有受伤的手掏出银行卡，说，餐钱照付，拿去结账就好，帮我把酒打开。  
接着他便一通一通地给林陌打电话，血滴在手机屏幕上也毫不在意。林陌始终没有接过，黄嘉新就用手指擦去上面的血，之后接着打。打了十几通又去打胡文煊的，如出一辙的忙音。  
黄嘉新独自在那家餐厅坐了很久很久。这次没有钢琴声陪着他等待，他只能一杯一杯地喝酒，耳边传来的只有手机听筒里的忙音。快到九点的时候，手机终于震动了一下。他打开，是胡文煊发来的，只有一句话：  
“哥，陌陌老师真的好甜。”


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）  
第二天，头痛欲裂的黄嘉新从床上醒来的时候，已经将近十一点了。他昨天看到胡文煊给自己发的那条消息后，什么也没再回，把剩下的红酒沉默着喝完，出门叫了辆车，让司机送自己去最近的酒吧。  
黄嘉新按了按太阳穴，昨晚最后的记忆是酒吧的服务生把自己拍醒，然后他摇摇晃晃地让司机送自己回家，倒在床上后就失去了意识。他酒量很好，平日里又爱喝，属于在酒桌上从没断片过还能顺便捞几次艳遇回去的那种，喝成这个样子，他自己也难以想象昨晚到底喝了多少，开了多少酒。  
但此刻他顾不上想这些。他看了眼时间，简单收拾了一下自己，看到镜子里的人的眼睛里遍布着红血丝。他叫了司机送自己去青高，下了车就直奔音乐教室，还没有班级在上音乐课，教室里只有林陌一个人。  
林陌正在背对着门收拾东西，听到门响动就转过身去，眼睛里是亮亮的神采。见到来人是黄嘉新后，他眼里的光熄灭了一下，但很快恢复如常，问他：  
“新新，有什么事吗？”  
他昨晚看到了黄嘉新的十几通电话，发微信问黄嘉新有什么事，对方没有再回。林陌也不知道要如何去解释，胡文煊在餐桌上看他一副心里有事的样子，想到自己手机上那一片轰炸式的未接来电，心里也猜到了七七八八，便安抚性地拍拍林陌的脸，对他说不用管我哥那边，我明天和他说。说完，又夹了一块小排到林陌碗里，说陌陌快多吃些，补补身子。  
而此刻黄嘉新直接出现在了音乐教室，径直走到林陌面前，递了样东西过去，冷着声说：  
“把这个塞进去。”  
林陌低头，看到黄嘉新的掌心是枚桃子形状的跳蛋，比之前那枚要更大一些。他有些难以置信地抬起眼，看着黄嘉新：  
“你疯了黄嘉新？我要上课！”  
黄嘉新冷笑了一声，伸出手抓住林陌的手腕，手指逐渐收紧力度，一个字一个字地说：  
“上什么课，分明是昨晚被操的太狠，塞不进去吧？”  
话音刚落，音乐教室门被推开了，是胡文煊。  
胡文煊今天在教室里度日如年地过了大半个上午，终于熬到了第四节下课，最后一节是林陌的音乐课，他等上一节的下课铃一响，就迫不及待地往音乐教室赶。结果一进门，就看到死死抓住林陌手腕的黄嘉新，还有满脸羞愤与难以置信的林陌。  
胡文煊放下手中的东西，冲上去说，“哥，你放开。”  
黄嘉新低笑一声，看也不看他，抓着林陌的手腕的手收的更紧了：  
“煊煊，你还知道我是你哥，你就这么对你哥的人的？”  
胡文煊上去拽黄嘉新，又怕弄疼林陌，只能去掰黄嘉新的手，冲黄嘉新高声说：  
“陌陌他什么时候成你的人了？哥，你对哪个人真心过？每一个都是月抛，还对我说一个人最多玩三次，多了就腻了。自己说过的话，这些你忘了？”  
黄嘉新脸色变得更差，冷声说：“胡文煊，你闭嘴。”  
胡文煊抬高了声调，说：“我偏不！你手机上每个人都编的有号，你有本事拿出来给林老师看啊！你给陌陌编的多少号？应该都上百了吧？”  
黄嘉新听到这句话，气急地松开了攥着林陌手腕的手，转过身用力捏住胡文煊的下巴，咬着牙说，给我闭嘴，你什么都不懂。胡文煊从来没见过他的哥哥这样子对他，睁大眼睛看着此刻怒火中烧的黄嘉新，几乎被吓呆了。  
林陌从一旁上前，企图拉开黄嘉新的手，低着声说：“快要上课了，黄嘉新你快走。”黄嘉新的手死死扣着，把胡文煊的下巴掐出了红痕。他用了很大的力气，胡文煊吃痛，开始挣扎。林陌去扯黄嘉新的手，情急之下抬高了些声音，说：  
“你疯了？那是你弟弟！”  
黄嘉新回头，用布满红血丝的眼睛盯着林陌。此刻，那双眼睛不再像纯真的泰迪熊，而像是一只见到自己心仪的猎物被他人扑食时的老虎。他用低哑的声音对林陌说：  
“你也知道，那是我弟弟？你就这么和我弟弟搞在一起了？”说着，他竟低声笑了出来，说出的每一个字眼，都像是重重地扎在林陌的心头：“林陌，是我还没把你操服，是吗？”  
胡文煊终于挣开了黄嘉新紧捏着他的手，扑上去，重重地给了黄嘉新一拳。黄嘉新大概没想到他的弟弟会打他，愣了一下，接着毫不收力地也挥了一拳到胡文煊脸上。他的力气很大，血瞬间就从胡文煊的脸上流了下来。自己手上被酒杯扎破的伤口也绽开了，血与血混合在一起，分不清是谁的。胡文煊擦了一把脸上的血，又挥了一拳上去，两个人扭打起来。  
快上课了，越来越多同学进入了音乐教室，被眼前的场景惊呆了。胡文煊和黄嘉新已经扭打在了地上，分不清谁占了上风，只感觉拳拳到肉，挥在空中的拳头都能听见风声，重重地击打在对方的身上。两个人都挂了不少彩，但谁也没有先服输。  
林陌在一旁手足无措，上前劝阻也毫无作用，两个人打成一团，根本不听他说话。林陌只好让其他力气大一些的男同学上前拉架，费了好些功夫才勉强把两个打得难解难分的人扯开。林陌快步走上前，站在两个人中间，阻止他们再次打在一起，冷下脸对黄嘉新说：  
“黄嘉新，你快给我出去。我们要上课了。”  
说完，就让班里的男生把黄嘉新拉出去，转过身再也不看他一眼。  
他转回头便看到巴巴地望着他的胡文煊，脸上还带着血。林陌看着胡文煊的模样难免心疼，但在所有学生的注视下，又不能太过明显地去安慰，只能走到他面前低声问：  
“你还好吧？快去洗一洗脸上的伤，然后再回来上课。太疼的话就去校医室上点药，我这边没关系的。”  
胡文煊听到林陌关心他，眼睛瞬间就亮了，伤口也不疼了。他才不在意全班的目光，开心地笑着对林陌说：“小林老师，我没事，一点都不疼，我可以接着上课的！”说完，又回座位上拿了他特意带来的坐垫，递给林陌，小声说：  
“陌陌，这个给你，这样你等下坐着弹琴……不会太疼。”  
话音未落，两个人的脸都红了。林陌又想到了昨晚的一室旖旎，把手捏成拳挡着脸咳了两声，试图遮住脸上的红，接过坐垫对胡文煊说：  
“好啦，谢谢文煊，快回座位上吧。”  
胡文煊红着脸回到座位上。在他身后，两个女生悄悄把头凑在一起，用很小的声音兴奋地说：  
“新照不煊szd，嗑到血糖了。”


	20. Chapter 20

（二十）  
林陌也不知道自己是怎么回事，在音乐课上，弹琴的时候，脑子里总会闪过胡文煊脸上和身上的伤。偏偏胡文煊今天对他格外热情，无论他站在讲台上什么时候望向下面，都能看到胡文煊弯着一双狐狸眼冲他笑，灿烂的笑容加上脸上挂的彩，在一众同学中格外显眼。林陌被他的热情搞得有些不好意思，他把目光移开，脑海里却总是会闪回昨晚的情景，从未有过的新奇体验与快感，两个人交缠时的一室旖旎，以及胡文煊泛红发烫的脸贴着自己，无数遍吻上林陌的唇，随着身体的撞击一遍一遍地说，陌陌，我好爱你。  
林陌甩甩头，让自己沉静下来，继续上课。下课之后，班上的同学依旧很快地都去了食堂，胡文煊蹭了过来，对林陌说：  
“陌陌。”  
“怎么啦？”林陌问他。  
“陌陌，陌陌。”胡文煊又叫。  
“哎，什么事呀，煊煊？”林陌抬起眼看他，目光对上了那一双含着笑与无限爱意的狐狸眼。胡文煊坐下到琴凳上，挨着林陌，又叫：  
“陌陌。”然后便弯着眼冲林陌嘿嘿地笑，说：“没什么事，就是想叫叫你。”  
“幼稚。”林陌也抿起嘴笑了，低下头去，心里却是甜的。“胡文煊，你好幼稚。”  
“我才不幼稚呢。”胡文煊见教室里的人都走完了，就去抱林陌，“陌陌，我脸上的伤疼嘛，要小林老师亲亲才能好。”  
“疼的话，等下来我办公室给你上点药吧。”林陌也惦记着胡文煊脸上的伤，有些担忧地看过去，却对上了胡文煊可怜巴巴望着自己的一双眼，指着自己的脸颊，摆明了林陌不亲他就赖在这里不走。  
“好啦，真拿你没办法，胡文赖小朋友。”林陌笑着摇了摇头，双手撑在琴凳上，探身过去，轻轻亲了一下胡文煊的脸颊。  
然后他就看到胡文煊的脸像是泛起涟漪的湖面，从被他亲吻的那处开始，迅速泛起红晕来。  
“多少次啦，还是会红。”林陌笑他。胡文煊不服气，又凑上来抱林陌，一边说：  
“陌陌你还不是也一样，不信你照照镜子，你的脸也红红的，像一只粉桃。”  
林陌下意识摸了摸自己的脸，确实有些烫。然后他就听到胡文煊又说了一句：“好想咬一口。陌陌好甜。”

把胡文煊带到办公室涂药的时候，少年的脸又不争气地红了。林陌凑得很近给他涂药，纤长的睫毛像是蝴蝶的翅膀，一下一下上下抖动着。胡文煊感受到带着药水的棉棒在自己伤口上涂抹的触感，有些刺激又有些疼，但他此刻眼里只有林陌的脸，真的像一只粉色的桃子，好想咬一口。  
等林陌终于把他的所有伤口都涂完药，放下小药瓶长出了一口气，胡文煊就迫不及待地凑上来，吻了上去。  
“干嘛呀你胡文煊！当心碰着伤口，唔嗯……”林陌话还没说完，就被胡文煊滚烫热情的唇堵了回去，少年的唇舌带着热烈的爱慕在他口中逡巡流连，有些发烫的手指碰着他的脸，他的脸颊仿佛也要被这指尖点燃了一样。林陌被吻得头有些昏昏的，情动之下，也伸出手环抱着胡文煊的背，仰着头同他接这个热烈又深沉的吻。  
“我好喜欢你呀，陌陌。”等这个吻终于结束，胡文煊看着小口小口喘息的林陌说。林陌被他吻得脸上泛起了一片潮红，此刻看着诱人极了。可偏偏还要用雾着情欲的眼软绵绵地瞪他，红色的唇泛着潋滟的水光，对他说：“干嘛呀你胡文煊，真是的，下次不可以在这里了。”  
“好，陌陌老师。”胡文煊很听话地应允，旋即又缠上来抱住林陌，一双狐狸眼闪着狡黠的光，笑着对他说：  
“不可以在这里，那今晚去陌陌老师家，好不好？”

胡文煊进林陌家里换鞋的时候，林陌顺手把他放在鞋柜上的黑色皮书包拿到了沙发上，一边走还一边嘟哝：“煊煊，你这包里装的什么啊，感觉好轻。”  
胡文煊换好鞋，从身后搂住林陌，把他压在沙发背上，在他耳边说：  
“就装了两样东西，全是给陌陌的礼物。”  
林陌有些好奇，胡文煊却偏要卖关子，非要拉着林陌先去洗澡。在浴室时胡文煊便不安分了起来，不仅又在淋浴的水流中把林陌按在墙上吻了一遍，还挤了两泵沐浴露，伸到后面给林陌扩张。胡文煊的手指修长，骨节又分明，探到后穴的时候恰好能有力地顶到敏感点上，弄得林陌一下子就软了腰。胡文煊在温热水流里抱着他，手臂垫在后面，防止浴室的墙冰到林陌，另一只手在林陌的后穴来回捅弄抽插，指节按着敏感点不断碾过转动，捅得林陌舒服极了，前端不断冒出清液来。等林陌的后穴彻底变得湿软泥泞，胡文煊才把手抽出来，然后又去吻他。当胡文煊用浴巾把林陌裹着抱着他出来的时候，已经过了半个小时了。  
胡文煊把那两样礼物拿出来的时候，林陌愣了一下。是一只毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵发箍，还有一条大而蓬松的狐狸尾巴，一端有一串金属的圆珠子。林陌有些疑惑地伸手去摸，问胡文煊：  
“为什么要送我狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴啊？煊煊才是小狐狸，我又不是。”  
“这才不是狐狸耳朵。”胡文煊说，“这是煊耳朵。”说着，就把那只毛茸茸的发箍戴在了林陌深栗色的卷发上，那两只耳朵乖顺地在林陌的头上竖着，发箍的颜色和头发颜色很像，倒真的像是从林陌头上长出来的耳朵。  
胡文煊满意地端详着，弯起一双狐狸眼笑了，探身亲了一下林陌的脸，说：  
“陌陌戴上了我的煊耳朵，就是我煊煊的人了。”  
林陌伸手去摸头上的耳朵，毛绒绒的触感，他很喜欢，便也眯着眼笑着重复，“煊耳朵。”  
胡文煊又拿起那只狐狸尾巴，抱起林陌，让林陌趴在他的身上，把那只尾巴伸向他的身后，说：  
“这也不是狐狸尾巴，这是煊尾巴。煊煊要给陌陌戴上我的尾巴。”  
说着，林陌便感觉有东西揉上了自己的后穴。先是胡文煊滚烫的手指，伸进去搅弄了两圈，确认那里在浴室的时候已经被自己开发得湿软泥泞，然后便是有些微凉的润滑剂包裹着的金属触感，一点点挤进自己的后穴。  
是那些金属珠子。他们被串联起来，被润滑剂包裹着，一颗一颗挤入林陌的后穴。林陌情不自禁地把那处穴道缩紧，前所未有的金属触感让他的身体变得更加敏感，后穴开始涌出肠液，口中也难以自抑地发出呻吟。  
“啊嗯，煊煊，这是什么，好奇怪嗯……”  
“这是煊尾巴呀，刚刚就告诉陌陌了，陌陌老师没有认真听讲哦，所以要接受惩罚。”胡文煊说着，把那原本塞了一半的金属珠子突然向外抽，大颗珠子的浑圆颗粒感摩擦着林陌的肠壁，让他的腰一下子就软了下去，眼里也泛起了生理性的泪花。“嗯呜，煊煊，太刺激了，不要嗯……”林陌下意识地呻吟，而胡文煊似乎很受用，抓着那只尾巴又朝里送，一颗一颗捅弄到更深，然后又往外拔。几次之后，便连尾巴末端的最后一颗珠子都被吃进去了。  
林陌被这前所未有的珠粒摩擦感激得眼睛都泛了红，只顾着扬头不断呻吟娇喘，肉壁热情地包裹吸吮着那些金属珠子，那里吸得太紧，以至于都能感受到拉珠的形状，而这种奇异的触感又刺激后穴绞弄得更紧。在不断的收缩绞弄中，甚至连后穴的清液都流了出来，打湿了尾巴末端的白色绒毛。  
胡文煊看着眼前的这幅香艳的景象，眼底也泛起了情欲的红。他爱慕的老师此刻全身未着一物地趴在床上，头上是两只毛茸茸的耳朵，雪白挺翘的臀间则是一条蓬松的尾巴，此刻正随着后穴的不断绞弄轻轻摆动，小巧的脸扬起，脸颊上满是情欲的红晕，张着小口不断吐露出娇喘和呻吟。他情难自抑，炙热硬挺的下身顶上林陌的蜜穴，那里未经他的手指开拓，却早已变得湿润不堪。  
“陌陌，你好湿。”胡文煊的龟头抵住那处湿润的穴口，坏心地磨。  
“嗯啊，煊煊，不要……”林陌张着小口不断娇吟，蜜穴收缩着吐出水来，浇湿了胡文煊的龟头。  
“不要什么，嗯，陌陌？”胡文煊看着林陌难耐的模样，那根硬挺却依旧只在洞口打旋。  
“呜，不要这样……要煊煊，嗯啊，插进来……”林陌娇喘着说完，脸涨得绯红。  
“插进来？到哪里？”胡文煊下身已经硬得有些发疼，却依旧在引诱着林陌说出更多。  
“嗯呜，煊煊……要煊煊插进来，插到穴里，插到我的穴里来……”林陌被无法满足的情欲折磨得难耐，也不顾上害羞，断断续续地不停地说，“要煊煊的大肉棒操进来，操到最深，插满了……呜！”  
话音未落，那根粗长硬挺的肉茎便破开层层的软肉，直直地顶到最深。胡文煊眼底泛红，扣着林陌的臀，腰部向上挺动着不断发力，每次都挺弄到最深，用力撞在那处花心上，刺激得那里不断涌出蜜液，把肉棒浇得透湿。  
“嗯啊，煊煊，好长，好满，好涨呜……”林陌扬起头连声地淫叫，胡文煊的肉棒很长，又带着些弯的弧度，每次恰好能碾上他的敏感点，他用的力度又大，敏感点像是要被他碾进肉壁一样，爽得他两眼翻白。  
“顶到了呜，好爽，怎么会这么舒服啊嗯……”胡文煊听着林陌口中不断吐露出的娇喘，下身挺动的频率更快，一次比一次捅得更深，插得林陌蜜穴里的甜汁几乎像泛滥了一样，大股大股地涌出，浇喷在胡文煊不断捅弄着的肉茎上。  
“啊呜煊煊，插得太多，要受不了了嗯……”林陌的呻吟声带上了满含情欲的哭腔，而胡文煊低笑着说，“陌陌怎么这就受不了了，还没有拆煊煊给的礼物呢。”  
说着，手往林陌的臀处探，抓住了那条蓬松毛绒绒的尾巴的根部，随着下身的不断挺动，手也开始不断抽弄起来。塞在林陌后穴里的金属拉珠被不断地向外拔，又向里捅，一颗颗圆珠摩擦着林陌紧窒滚烫的肠壁，爽得林陌一瞬间便涌出了生理泪水，连视线都因为骤然来袭的无边快感变得模糊。  
“嗯啊，好奇怪，好爽，要不行了嗯……”林陌大声呻吟着，后穴随着尾巴末端拉珠的抽送不断收缩，蜜穴也跟着绞紧，吸得胡文煊也爽得不行。“陌陌，你好紧，好会吸。”胡文煊说着，又去吻他的唇，下身的挺动和后穴的抽送却丝毫没有减慢。林陌被他含着唇舌不断地吸，只觉得头脑被情欲弄得发胀，什么都思考不了了，简直要死在胡文煊的身上。  
“呜嗯，煊煊，受不了了，真的不行了，要射了，要喷唔……”林陌大口大口地喘息着，下身一阵阵绞得死紧，胡文煊知道他要到了，加快了下身挺动的速度，每一次都重重地碾压过敏感点操到最深。握着尾巴的手也没有停下，调整了方向对着后穴内的敏感点撞过去，金属的圆珠按着敏感点不断地碾弄，很快便玩得林陌眼前泛白，仰起头尖叫出声，自始至终都没有碰过的前端颤动着射了出来，一股一股地吐出精液。胡文煊感到林陌的后穴骤然间绞得死紧，那处尾巴被绞得几乎拔不出来，蜜穴也开始不断收缩，大股的淫水喷涌而出，他抽出沾满水光的肉棒，看着那处被干成肉红色的蜜穴不断颤动收缩着，汁水大股地喷出来，沾湿了下身蓬松的狐狸尾巴。  
“陌陌，你好美，我真的好爱你。”胡文煊未等蜜穴里喷水的高潮结束，便又把粗涨硬挺的肉茎捅了进去，把林陌翻了个身，从后面不断抽插，每次胯部都重重地拍击上林陌挺翘浑圆的臀。胡文煊感受着那处蜜穴里的不断收缩吮弄，一次比一次操得更用力更深，后穴里的尾巴也随着穴道的不断绞弄晃动着，真的像是在摇摆的狐狸尾巴。胡文煊看得红了眼，抓住那条不断晃动着的蓬松尾巴，插到林陌的后穴的最深处，扣着林陌的腰抽插挺动了数十下，然后抱着林陌，一股股射了进去。  
温热的精液冲击着林陌的肉壁，竟刺激得前端又吐露出些许精液来，肉穴里也喷出了一股淫汁，和大股的精液混在一起。胡文煊射精完没有立即抽出，而是从后面抱住林陌，感受着那只毛绒绒的尾巴夹在两个人身体中间，又用头去蹭林陌头上的耳朵，说，“煊陌陌。”  
“嗯？”林陌尚沉浸在无限的情欲中，头脑懵懵地发出疑问。  
胡文煊又去蹭他，亲了亲林陌满是绯红的小脸，说：  
“陌陌有了煊耳朵和煊尾巴，就是我的煊陌陌啦。”

【TBC】


	21. Chapter 21

（二十一）  
周六的时候，胡文煊约了林陌去看电影。  
林陌睡醒的时候已经上午十点多了，他摸出手机，给胡文煊发了条微信：  
momo🍑：我醒啦~  
煊煊🔥：好！一会儿见，陌陌~  
说完，又发了一连串的小狐狸“亲亲”“抱抱”和“开心”。林陌看着屏幕上的小狐狸，抿起嘴笑了，在聊天框里拍了拍“煊煊🔥”。  
差不多过了十几分钟，林陌还在床上赖着没起来，房间的门铃就响了。林陌从被子里爬起来去开门，一打开就看到了胡文煊灿烂的笑脸。他今天果然又是精心打扮过，穿着领口绣着藏青色暗纹的白衬衣，外面披着一件牛仔蓝的外套，下面一条挺括的白色裤子，显得腿格外的长。林陌把他迎进来，抓了抓头发，说：“煊煊你怎么这么快就来了呀，我还没换衣服呢。”  
“我就知道陌陌肯定还赖在床上呢。”胡文煊眯起一双狐狸眼笑，从后面抱着林陌，朝客厅里走：“我给陌陌带了衣服来。陌陌换上好不好嘛。”  
“怎么还给我带了衣服？”林陌这才注意到胡文煊手里提着两个纸袋子，他接过胡文煊递来的其中一个，打开，然后呆住了。  
“这是……青高的校服？”熟悉的藏青色外套与白衬衫，林陌拿在手上，紧接着便被下面的那件衣服惊到了，“还是，女生款的？！”  
纸袋中躺着一条藏青色的百褶裙，是青高女生的校服裙。林陌有些懵懵地拿着衣服回头看胡文煊，对方弯着一双狐狸眼笑得狡黠，对他说，“我特意找校服商买了一套，陌陌老师穿给我看好不好。”  
说完，就把林陌抱起来，按在沙发上亲。林陌的后背触着柔软的沙发，身子被胡文煊从上面倾压下来，整个人都要陷到沙发里面。胡文煊捧着他的脸，吻得很细密又很深情，在林陌口中逡巡的舌像是指间滑过的丝绸，林陌被他吻得情动，只顾着仰着头回应这个深吻，任凭对方的身子压着自己，口中不时发出呜嗯声。  
等胡文煊终于放开林陌的时候，对方脸上已经染了一层薄红，唇间也满是潋滟的水光。  
胡文煊又说：“陌陌老师，穿给我看好不好嘛。”  
林陌被这个吻弄得有些意乱情迷，竟应了下来。胡文煊很是开心，便说：“我来帮陌陌老师换。”  
说着，就去解林陌的睡衣扣子，一边解还一边坏心地在那艳红的乳珠上舔弄吸吮几下，激得林陌口中再次发出难以遏制的低声娇喘。等把林陌的衣服都脱了个干净，胡文煊便抱起林陌，让他坐在自己腿上，给林陌穿青高制服的白衬衣。  
胡文煊的下巴抵在林陌肩上，低下头一颗一颗给林陌系衬衣扣子。扣到了上面，又拿出藏青色的校服外套给林陌穿上。然后便拿出那条百褶裙，套到了林陌的腿根处，再拿出肤色的裤袜给他穿。又从袋子里拿出一双小白鞋给林陌穿上，让他站起来，帮他拉好腰间的拉链。  
林陌的腰很细，那条裙子正好拉上，又被浑圆的臀撑起裙摆来，显得诱人又可爱。下面露着两条细直又长的腿，大腿根带着点肉，正好被裙摆盖住，裙底是一片被遮盖的旖旎秘密。  
林陌第一次被穿上这种装束，咬着下唇有些不敢朝下看，脸都红了。胡文煊看他这幅模样，更加情生意动，拿出藏青带红白暗纹的校服领带给他系上，捧着林陌的脸亲了一口，小声说，“陌陌今天是青高校花。”  
林陌听了这话脸更红了，问，“胡文煊，你让我穿着这身……和你出去看电影啊？万一被人看到，我可怎么办？”说着，就把脸往胡文煊肩上埋。  
胡文煊被林陌这幅害羞的可爱模样弄得心都快要跳出来了，揉了揉林陌的头发，把手中另一个袋子里的东西拿出来，说，“陌陌，别担心，我还带了这个。”  
林陌抬起头，胡文煊手里拿着一顶假发，深栗色的长卷发，上面还别着一只桃子发卡。胡文煊把那顶假发给林陌戴上，退后打量的时候眼睛都要看直了，拉着林陌到镜子前，说，“陌陌，你自己看，看看你自己有多漂亮。”  
林陌有些羞赧地抬起眼看镜子，镜中的人穿着青高的女生校服裙，白衬衣外面是藏青色的小外套，系着绣红白条纹的藏青色领带，下身是同色的百褶裙，到大腿一半的位置，露出下面修长细直的两条腿来。深栗色的卷发垂落在肩上，衬得那一张尖脸愈发白皙小巧，睫毛长长的，眼睛不化妆便很是水灵，再往下是挺翘的鼻梁和被胡文煊亲得潋滟水红的小嘴，脸上晕着薄红，正咬着下唇看着镜子，加上头上别的那只水蜜桃发卡，怎么看都可爱诱人又风情。  
胡文煊走到林陌身后，看着镜子中的两人，搂住林陌的腰，把脸贴在他肩上，蹭着林陌的颈窝对他说：  
“陌陌学姐，和煊煊出去约会好吗？”

被胡文煊牵着手走出家门的时候，林陌想着镜中那张既熟悉又陌生的脸，头脑里还是有些懵懵的。他还是担心会被熟人看到，总是会把脸往胡文煊身上埋。胡文煊也乐得看林陌这幅羞赧又依赖自己的模样，一边摸着他的头说陌陌别害羞，一边弯着一双狐狸眼笑个不停。  
两个人先去吃了顿饭，在餐厅服务生上来就叫了林陌一声“美女”，林陌的脸瞬间就涨红了。胡文煊揽过林陌的腰说，不好意思我女朋友太害羞了，然后便拿过菜单点餐。林陌咬着下唇一双眼瞪着胡文煊看，还在桌底下轻轻踩了他一脚。胡文煊顺着杆就往上爬，一双长腿在餐桌下勾住林陌裙下的腿，任凭林陌怎么用脚尖踢他都不松开。  
胡文煊吃饭的时候很喜欢逗林陌，一会儿夹着菜说陌陌学姐我喂你吃，就往林陌口边送，林陌见自己不吃他就不会放下手，只能张口把食物含进嘴里。一会儿胡文煊又开始撒娇耍赖，说这个糕点好好吃，要陌陌喂我，然后便托着腮用一双亮亮的狐狸眼盯着林陌看。林陌没办法，只能拿起一只糕点伸手去喂胡文煊，胡文煊顺着他的手把那只糕点吃进去，又坏心地含住林陌的手指吮，吸得林陌的指尖一阵过电般的酥麻，红晕又从脸颊两侧爬了上来。  
两个人这顿饭吃了快两个小时，吃完后胡文煊便牵着林陌去了电影院。下午两点多，电影院人很少，胡文煊选了部文艺片，买了VIP厅的情侣座，周围一个人也没有。两个人在影院宽大的双人沙发上坐下，电影开始没多久，胡文煊便开始压着林陌索吻。在电影舒缓柔和的背景声里，两个人吻得又缠绵又深，林陌抱住胡文煊的背仰起头回应，柔软的唇舌被他含住，胡文煊的一条长腿挤进林陌的腿间，盖在裙子下面，抵住林陌的蜜穴一下一下地顶。  
吻到后来胡文煊不满于此，又抓着林陌的手覆上了自己下身的硬挺，林陌感受到那团巨物已经粗涨硬到不行，像是被烫到般惊得撤开嘴唇看着胡文煊。胡文煊便再次吻了上去，覆着林陌的手在那团巨物上揉弄着，另一只手抚摸上了林陌的腿，顺着一路向上，探进了裙摆里，又顺着贴身的衣物伸了进去，那里面已经湿成了一片泥泞。胡文煊这才松开林陌的唇，一双眼睛含着笑看着林陌，手指抵着湿润的花瓣不断揉弄，又浅浅地往蜜穴里探。林陌不敢看他，脸羞成绯色，又把头往胡文煊颈间埋。胡文煊像只觅食的狐狸一样，低下头含住林陌的耳垂，湿热的唇腔温柔地吸吮舔弄着，指尖便感受到那处蜜穴吸了一下自己，又颤抖着吐出一股水来。  
胡文煊低声笑着，手指破开层层的穴肉朝里探，他的手指修长，骨节又分明，直直地抵上了那处敏感点。林陌难以遏制地发出低声的娇喘，声音被埋在胡文煊的颈间，胡文煊的手在那片淋漓的穴中抽插着作祟，在电影中主人公念白的间隙，林陌几乎能听到那处传来的咕啾水声。甜水顺着胡文煊的手指向下淌，滴在百褶裙的裙摆上。他感受到自己手揉弄着的那团巨物越来越大了，硬挺的炙热几乎隔着裤子也能感受到，正持续地烫着林陌的手心。  
胡文煊把手指加到三根，指节抵着敏感点又旋又碾，插得林陌又爽又难耐。蜜穴里仿佛发了水，林陌觉得自己身下的校服裙都要湿透了。他舒服得要命，又不敢出声，只能仰着绯红的脸无声喘息着，下意识地扭着腰和臀想吃进去更多。  
胡文煊见他这幅又隐忍又放荡的模样，下身硬得像是要爆炸，手指加到四根齐齐捅进捅出，又弯着扣弄着一阵阵收缩的穴壁，指节一次次用力抵弄上蜜穴中的敏感带打旋。林陌被他的手指插得难以遏制自己的情欲，双手撑着座椅，下意识地向上挺起腰，在一阵急骤的插弄中被胡文煊的手指插到了高潮。挺立着的前端射出精液来，全数射到了校服裙的裙摆上，蜜穴也急剧收缩着潮吹，喷出大股的晶亮甜水，飞溅在裙子和地上。前后同时高潮的灭顶快感让林陌咬住胡文煊的肩，却还是颤抖着，喉间发出爽到极致的呜咽声。  
高潮后的林陌的腰无力地塌下去，整个人靠在胡文煊身上，无声地大口喘息着。胡文煊没有立刻撤出手指，而是在那不断收缩的穴内呆了很久，直到里面的淫水都快把指腹泡涨了，才恋恋不舍地抽出来。甜汁顺着胡文煊的手指一股一股向外流，林陌被这宛如失禁的感觉刺激到，又发出了几声猫儿般的低吟。胡文煊掏出纸巾把手和林陌身上的裙子上的液体一点点擦干净，又借着荧幕上的光去擦地面上喷到的水，抬起身后在林陌耳边小声说了一句，“陌陌，你的水好多，地上都被你喷得湿透了。”  
林陌被胡文煊的言行搞得脸透红，羞得只想往胡文煊怀里钻，把脸都埋起来。胡文煊顺着他的动作把他往自己怀里按，然后林陌便感受到了那处炙热的硬挺，此刻正抵住自己的腿根，几乎要把他的皮肤都烫化。  
“陌陌，我好想操你。”胡文煊在他耳边说，喷出的热气让林陌穴内一阵缩紧，“我真的好想好想，从见到你的那一刻就想了。”

空无一人的商场顶层角落里的洗手间，最里面的一个隔间门被关上，胡文煊急迫地把林陌按在门上，开始又急又深地索吻。林陌在电影院里也忍得厉害，此刻像是终于得到释放一样，紧抱着胡文煊的背仰着头回吻，两个人唇舌交缠，吻得密不可分。这个商场很高级，卫生间也清理得干净，胡文煊把马桶盖放下，抱着林陌坐了上去，让林陌分开双腿坐在自己身上，然后解开裤子放出那处忍耐许久的硬挺肉茎，扣着林陌的腰就直直地按了下去。  
那处蜜穴早就湿到不行，此刻粗长炙热的肉茎直接捅进去，破开层层吸吮着的软肉，林陌被胡文煊扣着腰向下按，直直地操到最深处的花心，爽得林陌的呻吟再也按捺不住，仰起头淫叫出声。胡文煊忍了太久，此刻再也不克制自己，站起身抱着林陌一下一下重重地插，每次都操到最深的地方，几乎连囊袋也要挤进去。  
林陌头一次被这么抱着操，惊慌之下蜜穴紧紧地吸吮住粗长的肉茎，校服裙下的两条腿盘在胡文煊腰间，双手也紧紧地揽住胡文煊的肩不敢松。胡文煊托着林陌圆润饱满的臀，劲腰一阵一阵向上用力地顶，把林陌抵在卫生间的墙上，揉着他的臀用力操弄着。  
“嗯呜，煊煊，太多了……好深，嗯好涨……顶到了嗯……”林陌的口中不断溢出呻吟，胡文煊的肉茎又硬又长，带着弧度的阳具每次都能重重地碾过他的敏感带，顶得他双眼一阵阵发白，涎水顺着合不拢的小口向外流，又被胡文煊吻住，带着着爱意与情动急迫地亲。蜜穴吮着胡文煊的肉棒绞得厉害，胡文煊的声音里带着低哑的情欲，一边大力操弄着林陌，一边说，“陌陌，你下面好会吸，嗯，夹得我好紧，怎么长了张这么会吸的宝贝小嘴？”  
说着，扣着林陌的腰往下按，林陌几乎能感到自己的小腹都被那根又长又弯的肉棒顶出了凸起的形状，穴内的水源源不断地朝外涌，顺着腿向下流，滴在地上。 抽插间，外面有人进了洗手间，林陌瞬间被吓得把呻吟娇喘都咽了回去，抱紧胡文煊的背，穴壁的媚肉吸绞得死紧。胡文煊按着他的腰插到最深处，等那人走出隔间去洗手的时候，便借着水声继续操他。  
林陌受不了这种刺激，咬着唇眼前一白，竟是直接射了出来。蜜穴也急剧地收缩颤抖着，淫水大股大股地喷出来，他在胡文煊怀里潮吹了，喷得胡文煊身上的白衬衣一片透明，湿答答贴在身上，显露出一片绷紧的腰腹线条。  
等那人走了，胡文煊把林陌放到地上，林陌的腿软得几乎站不住，胡文煊用力握住他的腰，从他身后捞着他大开大合地操，捅得淫汁飞溅，林陌再也按捺不住呻吟，仰着头低声淫叫出声：  
“嗯啊，煊煊……操到底了，捅得太深了呜……那里，嗯啊好爽……太多了，好涨，受不了呜……煊煊射进来，都射给我……”  
胡文煊头一次听到林陌被操得主动求射，便也难以遏制自己的欲望，扣着林陌的腰用力操弄了数十下，然后从后面压上来紧紧地抱着林陌，温热的精液一股一股地射进林陌的穴中，冲刷着湿热媚软的肉壁，激得穴芯颤抖着喷水，大股的淫水浇在正在射精的龟头上。林陌在胡文煊射精的刺激下，前端又吐露出一些精液，乳白的液体沾染在藏蓝色的百褶裙内侧，淫靡又鲜明。  
胡文煊把两个人都清理干净后，搂着脚步虚软的林陌走出来，到商场的休息区挑了个朝里的位置坐下。林陌的头脑还是被干得懵懵的一片发白，胡文煊看着他这副又可爱又诱人的模样，伸出手刮了刮林陌的鼻尖，又凑到他泛红发烫的脸颊处亲了一下，笑着在林陌耳边说：“陌陌学姐是水做的吗，把我里面的白衬衣都喷得湿透了。”  
林陌红着情欲未消的眼，软绵绵瞪了一眼胡文煊，被操得说不出话来。胡文煊看着他绯红的小脸，额角还挂着薄汗，又笑着说：  
“哦，不对，陌陌学姐不是水做的。陌陌就是一只水蜜桃。被煊煊一碰，就会流甜水。”

【TBC】


	22. Chapter 22

（二十二）  
等林陌缓过来了，胡文煊拉着他去约好的烘焙店做蛋糕。进门的时候女店主夸了好几句林陌穿校服裙好漂亮，搞得林陌又红了脸，害羞地去扯胡文煊的手让他说话。  
胡文煊让店主拿了单品簿来，从身后拥着林陌，下巴轻轻放在他肩上，一边抱着他翻着食谱选单品，一边在他耳边问，陌陌学姐想做什么甜品，弄得林陌脸更加红了。  
胡文煊翻着翻着，看到了一页上是粉色桃子形状的雪媚娘，眼睛瞬间就亮了。他侧过头问林陌，我们做这个好不好？见林陌也很喜欢地点了点头，便回身叫来女店主，说，我们做这个桃子。  
年轻的女店主见两人如胶似漆的甜蜜样子，抿着嘴笑了笑，把做甜品需要用的工具车和食谱卡拿过来，将两人领到了一个带布帘的小包间里，说，食谱卡上有需要的食材和克数，先把所有东西都称量好放在一起，然后用搅拌棒搅开到没有颗粒感为止，我们再进行下一步。又教了两人电子秤的使用方法，然后便识趣地说，我就在外面看剧，有什么不懂的随时按铃call我，就轻轻拉上了布帘走了出去。  
胡文煊一手搂着林陌，一手拿着那张食谱卡研究，林陌也饶有兴趣地从小车上依次找到了生糯米粉、玉米淀粉、白砂糖和纯牛奶。两个人一点一点地完成称量，倒糖的时候胡文煊多倒了一点到小匙里，然后摘下手套，用手指滚了一圈，送到林陌口边，说，陌陌吃糖。  
林陌红着脸张开嘴含住胡文煊的手指，白糖甜丝丝的味道逐渐在唇齿间蔓延开，胡文煊用手指搅动着林陌的唇腔小舌，林陌也仰着头，舌尖很配合地绕着胡文煊的手指打转。等胡文煊手指上的糖全部都融化，才从林陌含着的口中抽了出来，笑着问林陌，“陌陌，糖甜吗？”  
林陌被胡文煊的手指搅弄得有些意乱情迷，红着脸点头，胡文煊便弯着一双狐狸眼笑得开心，说，陌陌，我也想吃糖。然后便放下糖罐，捧着林陌的脸吻了上去。  
舌尖灵活地在林陌口中到处游走，扫到哪里都是一片甜丝丝的味道，胡文煊有些分不清尝到的到底是白糖的甜，还是林陌就是甜的。  
等称量结束后，胡文煊便握着林陌的手，两个人一起搅拌食材。林陌被他从身后拥着，手也被紧紧握在胡文煊掌心里，只觉得胡文煊真的像一团火，整个人都是热的，让他的身上背上都像是在烧。  
等牛奶里终于不再有糯米粉颗粒之后，胡文煊含着林陌的耳垂亲了亲，说陌陌学姐，你的耳朵好红好红哦。  
甜品店主把搅拌好的食材端上锅去蒸了，说要等半个小时。胡文煊拉着林陌在甜品店里转，看到柜子里摆着一排翻糖做的小动物小人偶，便感兴趣地趴在玻璃上看，然后回过头指着里面说，陌陌你看，这只小猪多像你。  
林陌顺着胡文煊的目光往里看，那只小猪粉粉的很可爱，他也弯着眼笑了，指着边上的一只翻糖做的小狐狸说，这个是你，煊煊。那只小狐狸是火红色的，身后是好大一只尾巴，骄傲地竖着，看起来狡黠漂亮又聪明。  
胡文煊很开心，说，那我们挨着呢，陌陌。说完，便侧过头又亲了一下林陌的脸颊。林陌看着柜子里的小狐狸和小猪，也抿起嘴笑了，重复了一句，挨着。  
两个人在店里转了一圈，胡文煊又拉着林陌去看店员做雪花酥。大包的白色棉花糖被放到锅里翻炒融化，又把黄澄澄的饼干倒进去，被棉花糖裹起来翻炒，看起来格外诱人。  
胡文煊之前没见过，感叹了一句棉花糖还能这么做，店主听到后笑了，说，是啊，我们还能自己做棉花糖呢，大团大团的那种。  
胡文煊听到后眼睛又一下子亮了，问林陌，陌陌你想吃棉花糖吗？我们做一个好不好？见林陌点头，便央着店主展示一下怎么做棉花糖。店主笑着看两个人，走到棉花糖机器前，说，做是可以做，不过我不保证我做出来的糖有没有你们两个这么甜。  
胡文煊从身后抱着林陌，一起看着糖被倒进机器，一丝一丝的洁白糖絮冒了出来，被缠绕在竹签上，逐渐形成纯白的一朵云。那朵云越来越大，甜丝丝的气味涌入鼻腔，胡文煊对林陌说：  
“陌陌，好早好早以前，我在音乐教室第一次看到你在弹琴的时候，你穿着一件白色高领毛衣，就像这朵棉花糖一样，是一只白色的雪绒球。当时，我就好喜欢好喜欢你，这世界上再也找不到第二个能让我这么喜欢的人。”  
说着，胡文煊接过店主递来的那朵甜甜的云，在林陌耳边说：  
“陌陌，你就是我的棉花糖。我好爱吃你，你好甜。”  
林陌被高中生突如其来的一记直球搞得脸刷的就红了，捏了捏胡文煊的手心，小声说，“干什么呀煊煊，真是的。”  
胡文煊不依不饶，搂着林陌走回小包间后举着棉花糖又来亲他，边亲边问：“陌陌难道不喜欢被我吃吗？”  
林陌红着脸低下头，说，“……喜欢。”

胡文煊听到后很是开心，又举着那只棉花糖不给林陌，非要让小林老师唱歌给自己听才能吃，而且就要听林陌唱《棉花糖》。林陌便依他，清了清嗓开始唱：  
“喜欢你任性时候 可爱模样”  
“好像失意时投下的阳光”  
“你就是我心中的棉花糖 甜蜜的梦想”  
“彼此牵起的双手 谁都不要放”  
“去眺望 在远方 悉数快乐和希望”  
……  
胡文煊听着听着，便也开始跟着轻声地和，一曲唱完，胡文煊弯着一双狐狸眼笑着使劲鼓掌，说，“陌陌老师唱歌真好听。以后如果有那种节目选会唱歌跳舞的，陌陌和煊煊一起去参加好不好？我们一起组一个团出道，别人肯定都说我们又厉害又般配！”  
胡文煊的脑子里总是会蹦出这种奇妙想法。林陌也眯着眼笑了，说，好呀。  
胡文煊拿起那只棉花糖，伸向林陌。林陌就着他的手张开嘴去吃，胡文煊也咬上了另一边，两个人一点一点地分食着那只棉花糖，最后胡文煊先忍不住了，两个人中间还剩一点的时候就迫不及待地吻了上来，唇齿间全是甜丝丝的味道，一个吻结束，林陌的鼻尖脸上粘的全都是白白的糖丝，胡文煊看着他笑，说，“陌陌，你像一只小花猫。”  
林陌也看着他笑，说，“煊煊，你也是呀。你脸上沾了好大一块棉花糖呢，你自己都看不到。”  
“在哪里？陌陌给我指一下嘛。”胡文煊扬着脸，靠近了林陌。  
然后，他的小花猫也凑了上前，用舌头，卷下了他脸上的那片糖。

等糖彻底被吃完，脸也洗干净了，做雪媚娘的食材也终于蒸好了。林陌按指示切了块黄油放进去，然后便被胡文煊戴好手套，两个人一起去揉那团QQ弹弹的白糯米面。胡文煊的手指交叉到林陌的指缝里，不停地揉着那团面，黄油一点一点渗进去，直到完全和食材融为一体。店主拿了粉色的食用色素来，让林陌抹了一些进去，再揉的时候，面团就变成了粉粉的颜色，真的像桃子一样。  
等揉好面，林陌把面团一个一个分开，团成圆球，再让胡文煊用擀面杖一个个擀成圆片。林陌看着胡文煊往面团下面铺熟糯米粉，笑着说，“好像在包饺子呀。”  
“我包饺子可好吃了，改天包给陌陌吃！”胡文煊扬起头骄傲地说，“放了寒假就快过年了，我家过年包饺子会往里面包上几个金桔，谁吃到，谁就会有一年的好运气。”  
说着，他用沾着糯米粉的手刮了刮林陌的鼻子，让林陌的脸上也带上了白白的一道，“到时候我就做个标记，把带金桔的都留给陌陌吃，这样陌陌就会交好运！”  
“都留给我了，你怎么办呀，煊煊。”林陌听得心里暖暖的。  
“陌陌真是只小笨猪。”胡文煊一双狐狸眼晶亮亮地冲他笑，“我要陌陌也喂我吃，我们不就都有好运气了嘛！”

等糯米皮都做好了，胡文煊便拿了奶油和切好的桃子丁来，往糯米皮里面填。等包好之后再从模具里翻出来，用工具轻轻一压，就成了一只粉色的桃子。  
两个人把雪媚娘一只一只做好，又拿来叶子形状的抹茶巧克力点缀上去，看起来像真的桃子一样。  
“走啦陌陌。”胡文煊把粉色桃子一只一只装到盒子里，又去牵林陌的手，“桃子嘛，等我们回家，再慢慢吃。”

【TBC】


	23. Chapter 23

（二十三）  
两个人牵着手走出商场的时候，暮色已经开始四合。黄昏里，有人在街边卖茉莉花，清甜的香气远远地就飘了过来。  
胡文煊牵着林陌走过去，买了一捧拿在手里，又举到林陌面前，说，陌陌你闻闻，好香。  
林陌把脸埋在茉莉花里，深吸了一口气，茉莉花的香气弥漫在他身边，淡淡的清甜味道，他很喜欢。胡文煊在他身边举着那捧花，说，陌陌，你就像茉莉花一样，一样香，一样甜，一样美。  
等回到家之后，林陌身上还带着茉莉花的那股清甜味道，胡文煊抱着他，把鼻尖凑到林陌身上闻，喜欢得爱不释手，一边蹭一边亲，亲着亲着手就开始不安分地在林陌身上游走，顺着那双白净修长的腿往上探，伸进百褶裙下面，又探到了那处秘地。胡文煊一边吻，一边用手指在蜜穴里抽送揉弄，等那里变得又湿又软，甜水顺着手指向下滴，便抱起林陌，挺着腰插了进去。  
被抱着自下而上插入的姿势，加上胡文煊本就长的性器，让林陌觉得进入得格外的深。长而弯的肉茎一点一点破开热情吸吮包裹着的穴壁往内挤，肉棒的弧度恰好碾过肉壁上的敏感带，胡文煊一边往里顶，一边坏心眼地用手去按压林陌的小腹，看着那里被自己的性器顶出一个凸起的形状。林陌呻吟着不断收缩着小穴，断断续续地娇喘，“嗯呜……好涨，煊煊的肉棒，唔，好大，好长啊嗯……吃不下了，太多了呜……”  
胡文煊听到后，肉茎便插在林陌穴内不再动，只是用手不断在外面不断按压揉弄着，内外的双重抵弄让林陌刺激得无以复加，又爽又难耐地扭动着腰和臀，不断吐露出呻吟：  
“好涨啊嗯，顶到花心了呜……好粗，好长，要撑破了嗯……”  
话音未落，胡文煊掐着他的腰又往里顶，竟是还有一截性器在外面，这下才全数操进去，粗长的性器钉在林陌体内，这一下顶入林陌毫无防备，被捅得又涨又爽，生理泪水溢满了眼眶，只顾张着口大声淫叫。胡文煊俯下身含着他敏感的耳垂又吸又舔，感受着林陌的肉穴热情而疯狂地包裹着自己的肉茎收缩吮弄，在他耳边说：“陌陌，这不是还吃得下吗？”  
说完，胡文煊托起林陌的臀，一边插弄着他，一边朝客厅走。走到那束茉莉花前，胡文煊拿了一株，让林陌衔在口中，又把他放在桌子上，百褶裙的裙摆在桌上摊开，林陌难耐地双手向后撑着桌面，绯红的脸上满是欲色，喉间难耐地不断发出呻吟，下身水光潋滟的蜜穴翕张收缩着，穴壁已经被胡文煊操成了肉红色。胡文煊眯着眼睛看着这幅绮景，问，“陌陌学姐，想要吗？”  
林陌衔着那株茉莉点头，一双满是情欲的泪眼看着胡文煊，不断收缩着的穴内空虚极了，甜水一直在向外流。胡文煊感觉自己的下身硬的要爆炸，哑着声对林陌说：  
“那陌陌学姐不可以把这株花弄掉哦，不然煊煊就不给陌陌大肉棒吃。”  
林陌不停地点头，主动撑起身子把蜜穴朝胡文煊送。胡文煊看林陌这幅诱人的模样，也不再忍耐，解下林陌脖子上系的校服领带，蒙住他的眼睛，然后便握着林陌的腰，直直地捅了进去。  
“……唔嗯！”被领带蒙住眼后，周遭一片黑暗的刺激让林陌更加敏感，胡文煊粗长硬挺的肉茎一下子破开甜软湿泞的穴壁顶到最深，带着弧度的性器重重地压过敏感点碾下去，林陌在这刺激下，手紧紧地按着身后的桌子，臀部抬起来，整个背仰成了一个情欲的弧度，竟一下子被胡文煊操到了高潮。  
胡文煊看着身下的林陌，一股股精液从他的前身喷出，射到自己的胯间与小腹上，蜜穴也同时颤抖着高潮，甜水大股大股地喷溅出来，把他的衣服和下身打湿成一片。高潮中疯狂收缩的穴壁让胡文煊也舒爽得无以复加，他捧着林陌的臀用力按向自己，腰部不断发力，大开大合地朝肉穴最深处捅，每次都重重地碾压过敏感点，把林陌的这次高潮延得格外长。  
“陌陌，你射了好多，又喷了好多，煊煊干得你很舒服吧？”胡文煊一边说，一边解开林陌上面几颗衬衣扣子，含着胸前艳红挺立的乳珠又咬又吸。林陌的乳尖极其敏感，在黑暗中的无尽刺激下，射过没多久的性器又颤巍巍挺立起来，口中的那株茉莉花爽得几乎含不住，涎水顺着唇角向外流，滴到锁骨上。  
蒙着眼被操弄的刺激，加上口中有东西无法呻吟出声，让林陌在生理和心理上都比平时爽得更过头，下身的蜜穴含着胡文煊粗长的肉茎疯狂收缩绞弄，一阵紧过一阵，吸得胡文煊也格外舒爽。蒙住眼的领带让林陌变得格外敏感，在胡文煊一阵暴风骤雨般的抽插中，他再次扬起头，前身和蜜穴同时达到了高潮，喉中发出无法遏制的呻吟声，桌子被喷得一塌糊涂。胡文煊在那紧窒肉穴的高潮中，也被吸吮绞弄得难以自抑，扣着林陌的腰大力抽送了数十下，抱着林陌插到最深处，抵着花心全数射在了里面。  
林陌感受着温热的精液一股股冲击着自己的穴壁，属于胡文煊的呼吸声在他耳边不断起伏，热热的气体喷上他敏感的耳廓。林陌的蜜穴被刺激得又是一阵收缩，一股淫水浇上胡文煊的龟头，爽得他吸着气眯起了眼。胡文煊吻上了林陌，口中的那株茉莉被涎水泡得透湿，胡文煊缠弄着林陌的舌，让他把那株花渡到自己口中，茉莉花的香气在唇舌交缠中弥散开来，不知道是谁咽下了那株花，或许两个人都分食了那些花瓣。  
然后，胡文煊抱着林陌走到沙发前，林陌被他坐着抱在腿上，捧着臀上下颠弄着不断地操。林陌撑着胡文煊的肩，终于能叫出声来，不断娇喘呻吟着在胡文煊身上起伏，那根粗长硬挺的肉茎时而带着水光被蜜穴吐出一截，旋即又被全数吃进去，留下大股溅出的甜汁。  
“嗯啊，好爽……好大，好满，顶到了嗯……”  
突然，林陌感觉身上一凉，接着是飘散开来的奶油香气。他感受到胡文煊的唇舌贴上了自己的乳尖，舌尖打着旋吮吸舔吃着，发出吸咂声与水声。  
“陌陌，桃子好甜，你也好甜。”胡文煊把一只桃子雪媚娘咬开，夹着桃子丁的奶油被涂抹在林陌的身上，颈间，锁骨，胸上与乳尖，还有敏感的腰，全部都被雪白的奶油涂抹开，再被胡文煊滚烫的唇舌一点点舔去。胡文煊掌握了他上身的所有敏感点，舌尖裹着奶油的滑润触感在他身上游走着，林陌一阵阵战栗，手指深深插入胡文煊的发间，下身也疯狂吸弄着胡文煊不断挺动抽插的肉茎，难耐地不断在胡文煊身上扭着腰吞吃着肉棒，头颈向后仰起，口中不停地发出呻吟。  
“陌陌，你主动的样子好美。”胡文煊被林陌在他身上起伏的诱人模样迷得心都要化了，手指带着奶油在林陌身上不断游走，捏起两个绯红挺立的乳尖揉弄又按下去，又带着奶油围着腰打旋，感受着身子敏感的林陌不断娇吟颤抖着收缩下身不停淌水的蜜穴，把自己的肉棒夹得死紧。  
林陌的眼睛被领带蒙住，上身被涂满了甜蜜的奶油，下身只穿了一件校服裙，撑着胡文煊的肩膀不停上下起伏着，蜜穴吐着水吞吃绞弄着胡文煊的涨大的肉茎，绯红的脸上满是欲色，一边在欲海中沉浮颠动着一边不停地发出爽到极致的呻吟：  
“嗯呜……煊煊好大，都吃进去了，好深呜……顶到了，插得陌陌好满好涨嗯……”  
胡文煊看着林陌浸在情欲里半张的小嘴，手指沾了些裹着桃子丁的奶油，抹在林陌的潋滟的唇上，水红的唇间沾染上了奶油的白色，显得更加诱人。胡文煊迷醉地捧着林陌的脸吻了上去，滚烫的舌破开林陌的唇把桃子丁送进去，舌头像带着甜的一尾鱼，在林陌的唇腔内游走逡巡。  
等这个带着奶油香甜的吻结束，隔着蒙着眼的领带，胡文煊伏到林陌耳边，一边用力向上挺动着下身一边问：  
“陌陌，是谁在干你？”  
“唔，是煊煊啊嗯……是煊煊，胡文煊在操我……煊煊的大肉棒，呜嗯……好长，捅得陌陌好爽呜……”  
胡文煊听了后，埋在林陌穴内的肉棒涨得更大了，操得比之前更用力更深，接着问：  
“陌陌，是谁在操你，煊煊是你的谁？”  
“煊煊，唔，是，陌陌的，嗯好喜欢，是男朋友呜……哪里嗯，顶到了，煊煊，煊煊是陌陌喜欢的人，呜好爽，受不了了……煊煊，啊太多了，不行了，要喷了，老公，啊嗯！”林陌被胡文煊一阵猛烈过一阵的操弄顶得两眼翻白，胸脯剧烈地起伏着，头脑也一片混乱，只顾着下意识不停地喊，又按着胡文煊的肩膀，整个人身子向后仰，在高潮中颤抖着下身一阵一阵地喷，精液全数射在胡文煊的小腹上，顺着和自己的交合处向下流，蜜穴里的淫汁也一股一股朝外喷涌，把下面的沙发都喷得透湿。  
高潮后的林陌无力地伏在胡文煊的肩头，感受着对方紧紧地抱着自己，大股的温热精液冲刷着自己的穴壁。等一切都结束后，胡文煊依然留在林陌的体内，解开他眼睛上蒙的领带，温柔的狐狸眼对上那一双泛着情欲与潋滟泪光的眼睛，看着林陌说：  
“陌陌，你也是我的男朋友，我喜欢的人。”然后又去抱他，在林陌耳边温存着说：  
“也是，我的宝贝。”

【TBC】


	24. Chapter 24

（二十四）  
胡文煊平日里要住校，难得周末可以在林陌的家里和他一起睡，年轻的高中生抱着林陌折腾到大半夜，到最后林陌趴在他身上，不知道是累得睡着了还是受不住了晕过去，胡文煊才恋恋不舍地抱着林陌去浴室清理，又亲了他好多下才给林陌盖好被子，搂着他的腰一起睡过去。  
第二天上午十点多胡文煊才睡醒，一低头看到怀里的人闭着眼睡得正香，睫毛长长的搭在脸上，显得美丽又迷人。胡文煊俯下身亲亲林陌，起身去厨房做饭。昨天小林老师着实累着了，得多做点好的给他补补。  
打开冰箱发现里面的食材并不多，胡文煊不做饭的时候林陌很少做，要么就被他缠着一起吃食堂，要么就用些速食打发一下。胡文煊摇摇头，打算出门买些肉和菜回来。他要把小林老师的冰箱填满，这样以后就有理由多来林陌家里，给他做饭吃，顺便吃一吃他。  
胡文煊的衣服经历了昨天的一通折腾，上面都是暧昧的痕迹，已经无法再穿出去了。他打开衣柜找了件林陌的白T恤套上，洁白绵柔的布料上还带着干净的洗衣液气息，穿在身上好像是林陌软软地抱着他一样。那件T恤整个都是干净的白色，胸口处有一只卧着的小鹿，眼睛乌溜溜的，很乖巧地趴在那里。胡文煊摸了摸胸前的那只小鹿，像是在摸林陌的头一样，然后披上自己的牛仔外衣，轻轻打开门走了出去。  
买了牛肉、肋排和各种青菜，又拎了半只鸡准备炖汤，走之前还买了几样水果打算餐后吃，胡文煊收获满满地准备打道回府，转头看到了昨天两人去的那家烘焙店，突然又想到了橱窗里那两只翻糖做的小狐狸与小猪，还有林陌趴在橱窗玻璃上弯着眼笑着往里看的画面，便打算把那两只小动物买回去，就算林陌不舍得吃，也可以摆在他音乐教室的钢琴上，林陌看到就会想起他，而且还是甜甜的。  
烘焙店的店员看到一个一米八五的帅气少年拎着几袋子菜还有半只鸡推门走进店里的时候，不能说是不震惊。胡文煊倒很神态自若，和店长打了招呼后便朝翻糖展柜走，问店员那些翻糖小动物可不可以卖，想买下那只小猪和小狐狸。  
店员说可以，昨天还有人来买了。用钥匙打开玻璃柜门后，看到里面空下来了一块，才像想起什么似的一拍脑袋，说，小猪昨晚被人买走了，小狐狸还在。  
胡文煊有些吃惊，问店员，“可是，昨天下午我和陌陌来的时候小猪明明还在的啊，怎么这么快就被买走了？”  
店员摇摇头，说，“太巧了，这些翻糖小动物平时看的人多，但一直都没什么人买。结果就在你们走之后不久，我们店来了个帅哥，在店里转了一圈，又看了这个柜子一会儿，然后就让我们把小猪包起来了。哦对，他还买了一只翻糖小熊，当时也摆在小猪边上的，他一起买走了。”  
胡文煊听到后内心隐隐有些猜测与不安，他忙问店员：“买的那个人长什么样啊？”  
店员又摇了摇头，“可帅了，和你差不多帅。我们几个当时还在说，店里这周末是招了什么桃花了，一天不到来了两个大帅哥。昨天你和你女朋友一起来的，我们店里的小姑娘都在说你俩般配，那个帅哥是一个人来的，我们店里就有小姑娘鼓起勇气去要他微信了，结果人家摇摇头，说有喜欢的人了。哎，太可惜了。”  
胡文煊本来听前面的描述，还以为是黄嘉新，毕竟他哥天天说自己是只小熊软糖，也是脑子不太好使的样子。后面听店员这么一说，就放下心了。他哥黄嘉新一向来者不拒，怎么可能拒绝女生加他微信。一定不是他。  
店员不知道胡文煊丰富的心路历程，对他说，如果他真的想要那只翻糖小猪，店里可以再做一只给他，他这两天有时间来取就好。他可以先把那只小狐狸带走。又说小狐狸也挺受欢迎的，前几周店里有两个男孩子来，有一个个子好高，都快一米九了，两个人都长得很好看。他们做完蛋糕之后，就买了两只翻糖小狐狸和小猫走。  
胡文煊想了想，觉得也可以，怕那只小狐狸也被人再买走，就让店员给包起来带走了。  
等胡文煊回到林陌家里，看到林陌抱着膝坐在床上发呆。见他推门进来，眼睛明显一亮，说，煊煊你回来啦，我还以为你走了呢。  
“怎么可能嘛！”胡文煊把东西放下，也坐到床边揽着林陌的肩，“陌陌在这里，我走哪去啊。”说着，亲了亲林陌的脸，又说，“我去给陌陌买吃的啦，等下做饭给陌陌吃。”  
林陌把头埋到胡文煊颈窝里蹭了蹭，闷闷地说，“煊煊真好。要不要我现在一起去厨房帮忙？”  
“不用啦。”胡文煊把林陌扑倒在床上，蹭着他的鼻子一下一下亲，“计划有变，报告小林老师，煊煊想先吃你。”

等晚上胡文煊回学校了，林陌一个人坐在屋子里，又开始发呆。  
从周三上午和他吵了那一次，又和胡文煊打了一架之后，黄嘉新就一直没有再联系过他。黄嘉新那天气急之下对他说出的话很伤人，但林陌想到黄嘉新前一天给自己打的那么多电话，他都因为和胡文煊在一起没看到，也觉得内心的情绪很复杂。有生气，也有些愧疚，但又别扭地不愿主动去下那个台阶，毕竟黄嘉新那天对他说的话真的很让他又愤怒又难过又委屈。第二天按约定林陌要去黄嘉新家里上钢琴课，林陌没有去，黄嘉新也没有给他发过消息。一转眼到了周日，两个人一直没有再联系过。  
可林陌不是不会想起他。起初一开始想起他还是只有愤怒与难过，一天天过去，心里那块也有些松动了。  
他想起来昨天胡文煊不知道哪里来的稀奇古怪的想法，说要和林陌组一个团一起出道。林陌又想起之前问黄嘉新将来想干什么，黄嘉新说，相当网吧老板，或者再开几家酒吧，还有KTV，KTV首页是林陌写的歌，酒吧放的是林陌弹的钢琴曲。他说还想再开一家娱乐公司，签林陌做艺人，想solo就给他请最好的团队出一堆专辑，想组团就从全国网罗合适的人和他一起出道，让林陌当队长。还说，林陌的队友必须都不能比黄嘉新自己帅，不然怕林陌爱上别人，不要他。  
黄嘉新对他的喜欢总是带着少年霸道的占有欲，他有的是方法让林陌陷进去，又想尽办法在床上床下逼着林陌说，他只爱黄嘉新一个人。  
但是黄嘉新从来没说过一句，他也爱林陌。黄嘉新只会在林陌情动高潮的时候捧着他的脸，说，我好爱这样的你，或者，我好爱你的身体。胡文煊对林陌的喜欢带着毋庸置疑的理直气壮，全青高的人都能看出来，胡文煊也不怕任何人知道，甚至想让大家都知道，他胡文煊就是喜欢林陌。但黄嘉新不是。这几天林陌看着那个从未再蹦出新消息的聊天框，总会想，黄嘉新，到底爱他吗。  
还是说，他就是像他弟弟那天说的那样，对所有人都是月抛，手机上给每个人都编了号，从来不会付出真心。而他林陌，也不例外。  
所以那天黄嘉新才会那么盛怒，是因为胡文煊无情揭露了他的真实面目吗。  
林陌把脸埋在膝上，双手抱紧了自己。他闭着眼，又想起第一次见黄嘉新时他晶亮的眼睛和灿烂的笑容，他用纯真又风流的目光笑着看自己弹琴，又俯下身送上了那个树莓味道的吻。还有他们无数次的身体纠缠，在钢琴凳上，落地窗边，浴室里，车上，以及盛开的花丛里。黄嘉新晶亮的眼里带着笑，站在那家高级餐厅的门外等他，含一口白桃味的烟雾又送上来一个吻，一切都像是般配的热恋期情侣做的事，除了他从来没说过一句爱林陌的话。  
林陌的手无力地从膝间滑落，他想，这些回忆，这些情感，难道，都是假的吗。

床边的手机突然响了。林陌接起来，电话那头的人第一句话就是：  
“请问，你认识黄嘉新吗？”

【TBC】


	25. Chapter 25

（二十五）  
“请问，你认识黄嘉新吗？”  
突然被电话那头的人这么问，林陌愣了一下。对方没有等他回，就接着说：  
“他在酒吧一个人喝得太多了，现在没办法自己回去。他通讯录里第一个联系人就是你，可以麻烦你接他回去吗？”  
林陌抓着手机，脑海里还是一片木木的。他没想到自己会以这种方式，再次听到黄嘉新的消息。胡文煊不是说黄嘉新给他手机上的暧昧对象都编了号吗？第一个怎么会是他？  
那边见林陌没说话，又说：  
“抱歉这么晚打扰你了，你是叫‘陌陌’对吗？他喝醉之后一直在叫你的名字。”说完就把手机放到了一边，林陌听到了黄嘉新的呓语，“陌陌，陌陌。”那声音他再熟悉不过，还带着隐隐约约的哭腔。  
林陌抓着手机的手指连指关节都开始泛白，他终于开口，对电话那边说：  
“把地址发给我。我去接他。麻烦你们了。”

等林陌赶到那家酒吧，看到的就是喝到脸上都泛着潮红，趴在桌子上的黄嘉新。林陌过去拍他，他也不应，还抱着酒瓶呓语着叫林陌的名字。林陌没办法，只好俯下身，好声好气地说：  
“小新，是我。陌陌来接你回家了，和我一起回去好不好？”  
黄嘉新听到这句，才勉强抬起头来，一双朦胧的醉眼对上林陌的眼睛，嘴巴一扁像是要哭，紧紧抱住了林陌的腰。他的头在林陌腰间一下一下地蹭，一边委屈地说：  
“陌陌，我还以为你不要我了。你怎么可以不要我。”  
林陌看着他这幅样子，又是无奈又是心疼，心软得一塌糊涂，弯下腰让黄嘉新搭在他肩上，带他往外面走，一边低声安抚他：  
“我哪里不要你，是你惹我生气。下次不可以再这么自己折磨自己了。”说着，看了眼桌上几乎空掉的洋酒瓶，“哪能禁得起这么喝啊，真是的。”  
“你不要我，你就是不要我，你只要煊煊。”黄嘉新趴在林陌肩头开始哭，全然没有了平日里那副吊儿郎当又好像一切都稳操胜券的模样，现在的他像一只被淋湿了毛毛的大型犬，哭得又委屈又可怜，“我能怎么办，你不理我，我喝了很多酒才能看到你对我笑的样子，这样新新才不会难过。”  
“好啦，”林陌用了很大力气才把黄嘉新拖出酒吧，又把他塞进车里，一起坐进去之后，伸出手摸了摸黄嘉新的头。“我没有不要你。你别这样伤害自己的身体了，小新要听话。”  
黄嘉新醉得迷迷糊糊，只知道紧紧地抱着林陌，像是抱着什么失而复得的宝贝，头埋在林陌肩上不停地蹭，眼泪都蹭了林陌一身。林陌好容易把这个巨大的人性挂件拖回家，黄嘉新摇摇晃晃一头栽在沙发上，传来了两声硬物坠地的声音，好像有什么从他的口袋里掉了出来。  
林陌弯下腰去捡，看到了两只包装精致的翻糖做的小动物。一只小熊，一只小猪。这些小动物他昨天刚在那家烘焙店的玻璃橱窗里见过，此刻正安静地躺在林陌的手心里。  
“这是……”林陌一时脑子有些转不过来，“这是，昨天那家店里的？”说着，他抓着黄嘉新的肩膀把他晃起来，“黄嘉新，你跟踪我？”  
“我才没有，我才没有。”黄嘉新睁开眼看到那两只翻糖小熊和小猪，又委屈地扁起了嘴，“我昨晚一个人去酒吧喝酒，就看到你和煊煊从那家店走出来。我一开始以为煊煊交了女朋友，仔细一看才发现是你。”说着，又开始哭，一边哭一边往林陌身上蹭：  
“煊煊还让你穿裙子。你为什么什么都答应他？你都不让我去你家，从来不让。新新也要去陌陌老师家。”  
林陌看着黄嘉新哭，心里也很是复杂。他伸出手去拍黄嘉新的背，一边轻轻地拍一边安慰他：  
“好啦，我也答应你。你别哭了黄嘉新，你别哭了。”  
黄嘉新听到之后，哭得更厉害了，带着哭腔对林陌说：“不要叫我黄嘉新，要叫我新新，小新，小星，什么都行，就是不要叫我黄嘉新。陌陌，你从来都不叫煊煊‘胡文煊’的，我才不要你这么叫我。”  
“好好好，小新，小星，听话啊。”林陌从来没见过黄嘉新这幅哭包似的粘人样子，又有些无奈又不知所措，只好先去把黄嘉新扶到床上，脱了外衣盖好被子，哄他睡觉。黄嘉新抓着那两只翻糖做的小猪和小熊不松手，非要说小熊是自己，小猪是林陌，谁都不能把它们两个分开。林陌好声好气地哄，说新新听话，我帮你把它们放回去，保证不会让它们两个分开，黄嘉新还是扁着嘴一副不开心的样子。林陌只好俯下身轻轻亲了他一下，这下黄嘉新的脸才瞬间阴转晴，捧着林陌的脸亲了好几下，又把小猪和小熊递给他，献宝似的说：  
“陌陌，买给你的，喜欢不喜欢？”  
林陌觉得自己像哄小孩子一样，连声说喜欢，接过那两只翻糖的小动物，转身去拿黄嘉新的外套，想把它们再放回他的口袋里。  
他在黄嘉新的口袋里摸到了一个信封。  
林陌转身去看黄嘉新，对方经历了刚刚的一番又哭又闹的折腾，又喝了实在太多酒，此刻竟好像已经睡着了。林陌有些好奇地拿出了那个信封，他觉得黄嘉新怎么样都不像是会写信的人。  
那封信居然是写给他的。  
林陌没能按捺住心中的好奇，既然是写给他的，他最终还是拆开了来。这是黄嘉新什么时候写的信？为什么不交给他？  
给陌陌：  
对不起。  
我不该那样和你吵架，不该对你说出那些伤人的话。我当时实在是气极了，说出来的时候我就开始后悔，我甚至心想，你会打我吧，你打我我能好受些。但你没有，陌陌。我看到你眼里的难以置信、伤心与愤怒，那目光比你打我更让我难过。  
陌陌，我知道错了，我当时真的气上头了，我不知道为什么我做了这么多，你还是会去找煊煊。我真的好爱你，好喜欢好喜欢和你在一起，我以为你也一样。你说你也爱我的，陌陌，你是个大骗子。  
信纸到这里有一块湿痕，看来是黄嘉新写的时候又哭了。  
不过，陌陌，后来我想明白了，我不该把你这么死地圈在我身边，你不是什么物品，你也有自己的想法。但我真的好喜欢和你在一起，你走了我好难过，陌陌，我知道错了，我从来没有给人这样主动写信认过错，我也不知道要怎么把信给你。但是我真的好喜欢你，陌陌，你可不可以别不要我。  
陌陌，原谅我好吗。从小到大我总是一个人在家，你是对我最好的人。你永远是我的好陌陌，我还是好喜欢好喜欢你。  
陌陌，你的新新知道错了，你愿意原谅他吗？  
来自 小星星  
林陌的手紧紧抓着那张信纸，他没想到这封信会是这样的内容。黄嘉新平日里总是一副对什么都漫不在乎的模样，他自己也在信里说，从来没有这样主动写信给人认过错。如果不是黄嘉新喝得这样醉在他面前，他甚至不知道，黄嘉新还会有这样又粘人又脆弱的一面。  
黄嘉新还在心里写，他喜欢自己，他爱林陌。黄嘉新平日里从来没有说过，林陌甚至不会自作多情地去肖想。  
林陌的脑子里乱乱的一团麻，偏偏这时候，床上睡着的黄嘉新开始哭了起来。  
黄嘉新在床上，一边哭一边翻腾，像是已经睡熟了，但做了什么不好的梦。他紧紧地把被子抱在怀里，一边哭一边说，不要走。林陌叹了口气，放下那封信，坐到床边轻轻拍着黄嘉新的背，另一只手试图把黄嘉新梦中紧皱的眉头抚平。一边柔声安慰他，新新别怕，我不走。  
黄嘉新在林陌的安抚下，慢慢地安静了下来，只是不再抱被子了，而是紧紧地抱着林陌不松开。林陌没办法，只好一起躺在了床上，听着黄嘉新抱着他梦呓了一整晚，先是叫妈妈，后面就一直在叫陌陌，哥哥，林陌，声音里带着哭腔，一直在说，别走，不要走，不要离开我。  
林陌被黄嘉新紧紧地抱在怀里，用手不停地轻轻去拍着黄嘉新，像是在哄一个大孩子睡觉一样。黄嘉新对他说过，自己的父母很小的时候就离异了，平时妈妈工作和生意忙，也很少回家，家里总是他一个人。林陌来家里陪他，让他感觉家终于像个家了。  
林陌想到这些，又听到黄嘉新在睡梦中依然在叫自己的名字，隐隐有些鼻酸。黄嘉新平时看起来烂漫而快乐，一副缺什么都不缺爱的模样，没想到会对自己这么依赖，在喝醉了之后，会表现得这么黏人而脆弱。  
黄嘉新在睡梦里还在哭。林陌探出头，轻轻地在黄嘉新的眉间亲吻了一下，窝在他紧紧的怀抱里，小声说：  
“傻新新，我一直在这里，我不会走了。”

第二天，黄嘉新宿醉醒来后还是有些头疼。他昨晚生生喝到断片，揉着脑袋有些迷茫地环顾着房间，正好看到林陌端了杯蜂蜜水来，对他说，“新新，你醒啦。”  
黄嘉新眼里有些难以置信的惊喜，眼神瞬间变得亮晶晶的，起身就要去抱林陌，问他：“陌陌？你怎么在这里？”  
林陌还是那副熟悉的弯着眼笑的模样，仿佛一切都没有变。他把那杯蜂蜜水递过去，说，“还不是你喝多了，人家打电话让我接你回家。快起来把水喝了，赶紧去上课，现在过去还能赶上两节。”又软软地瞪了黄嘉新一眼，心疼大过责怪地说，“以后不准再这么喝酒了，一点也不懂得爱惜身体，真是的。”  
黄嘉新把杯子放在一边，开心地一下子扑了过去，说：  
“我才不要上课呢。”  
“我要上老师！”

被黄嘉新按在床上的时候林陌心想，他就不该昨晚答应黄嘉新，说自己不会走。  
这下，他可能是真的走不动路了。

【TBC】


	26. Chapter 26

（二十六）  
周一下午的音乐课结束，黄嘉新留了下来，眨着那双水灵灵大眼睛对林陌说，林老师，陪我去天台抽根烟吧。  
见鬼，林陌心想，在学校里抽烟也就算了，不仅不躲着点老师，还叫老师陪他去。  
结果后来林陌还是跟着黄嘉新上了音乐教室楼顶的天台。天气已经转暖，太阳还没完全落下，风也吹得温柔，天台上并不冷。林陌看着远处西沉的太阳，在暖和的微风里眯起了眼睛。  
黄嘉新走到了他身边，手臂搭在栏杆上，拿出了那根白桃味道的电子烟，吸了一口。白色的烟雾随着风飘散开，黄嘉新特意站在了林陌的下风向，那股烟没有往他身上飘，但林陌还是闻到了风里那股桃子的味道，甜丝丝的。  
“小新，你这烟好甜。”林陌说。  
“是挺甜的。”黄嘉新转过头看着林陌笑，“但是没有林老师甜。”说着，又吸了一口，伸出手捧住林陌的后脑勺吻了上去，把那股甜丝丝的白桃气息混着尼古丁的味道渡到林陌口中，又在唇舌交缠间被打散，林陌仰着头与他接吻，只感觉自己似乎醉烟一样，被黄嘉新捧着脸，舌尖热情地深入逡巡，吻得迷醉又痴缠。  
等这个吻结束，黄嘉新又意犹未尽地亲了亲林陌的鼻尖和额头，搂着他的肩一起看远处的夕阳。他手里那根电子烟没有在抽，只是在手里不断把玩着，林陌看着那只骨节分明的手灵活地转着电子烟，不自禁想到了黄嘉新的手是怎么在自己体内抽插按揉，搅一搅动，甜水就顺着他的手滴出来。  
“在想什么，小林老师？”黄嘉新的声音冷不丁在耳边响起。  
“没，没想什么。”林陌下意识夹紧腿根，不自然地朝黄嘉新笑着。蜜穴里竟然已经淌出水来了。他为了转移话题，便去问黄嘉新，“小新呢，你刚刚在想什么？”  
“我呀，”黄嘉新从身后抱住林陌，下巴放在他肩上，热气拂在林陌耳边，对他说：  
“我想干你呀，林老师。”

被黄嘉新脱光下身压在天台的栏杆上时，林陌的脑子里还有些晕晕的。那只手此刻正灵巧地在他的蜜穴里扣挖抽插，按揉着肉壁上的敏感点，指节弯起在不断收缩吸夹的肉道里顶弄着，甜水沿着手指淌出来，顺着黄嘉新分明的手臂线条滴滴答答落在地上。另一只手顺着衣服下摆伸进去，拧弄着林陌的乳尖，那里早就颤颤地挺立了起来，被黄嘉新的手指又拧又捻，按进去又揪出来，爽得林陌仰着头不断发出难耐的呻吟娇喘，下身把黄嘉新抽插着的手指吸得死紧。  
“小新……别闹，这里……不嗯，啊不行……”林陌仰着头断断续续地呻吟着，手指把栏杆抓得死紧，黄嘉新的手指抽插捅弄得他好爽，几乎要把他头脑里残存的理智都破开来去。  
“不行吗？”黄嘉新含着林陌的耳垂，一边用牙齿轻轻磨着一边吮，“可是林老师，你吸得我好紧，水也流了好多，地面都被你打湿了。”  
“嗯啊，小新你别说……呜……”林陌被黄嘉新的手指捅得爽透了，呻吟声几乎快要压不住，咬着下唇眼眶都泛了红。黄嘉新看着他的这幅诱人模样，手指曲起重重地撞上林陌的敏感点，哑着声在林陌耳边说：  
“想要我进来吗？林老师。”  
“啊，小新，想要……要小新进来，插进来，呜快点……”林陌被黄嘉新这下顶弄的最后一丝理智也失掉了，蜜穴吐着水疯狂吸吮着黄嘉新的手指，也不管此时在何时何地，只希望能有更粗更长的东西插进来。  
“好，小新这就插进来，小新最听林老师的话了。”  
说着，手指齐根抽出了林陌的穴道，突然空下来的蜜穴不适应地收缩着，下一秒，炙热粗硬的肉茎便破开肉壁捅了进来，直直地碾过敏感点捅到最深，撞上里面的大股蜜汁，发出咕滋的水声。  
黄嘉新扣住林陌的臀，挺动着腰一次次撞上去操到最深，粗长的肉棒每次都能重重地碾过敏感点又捅上花心，爽得林陌嘴都要合不上，涎液顺着微张的小口往下滴，黄嘉新把手指伸进林陌口中搅动着，手指绕着林陌的舌又捻又缠不断抽插，恍惚间林陌似乎觉得自己上下两张嘴都在被黄嘉新操干着，爽得忘乎所以，仰着头迎和着黄嘉新的手指，臀也随着欲望不断向后撞，迎着黄嘉新粗大硬挺的肉茎又摆又摇，口中不断发出舒爽到极致的呻吟声。  
黄嘉新的肉棒被林陌吸夹得厉害，那处湿软温热又泥泞，几乎像是泡在热水里，他也爽到不行，哑着声问林陌：  
“林老师，被小新的大肉棒干就这么爽吗？吸得这么紧，都快要操不动了。”  
“嗯呜，好爽，小新……好涨，捅到了，那里嗯……”林陌被黄嘉新操得意识都快要涣散，只顾着扬头不断叫着，手按着栏杆把臀翘起，黄嘉新的胯一次次重重地拍击上圆润的臀肉，混合着淫靡的水声。那根紫红粗长的肉茎不断在蜜穴里抽插着，每次都会带出大股的淫水，又会破开层层吸吮的媚肉操到最深处，直捅得林陌两眼翻白，呻吟娇喘声再也压不住。天台的微风此刻也被感官无限放大，吹在因为快感而挺立起来的乳尖，下身也早就被黄嘉新插得挺立起来，前端爽得直冒水，敏感的身体被风吹着，蜜穴又是一阵收缩，吸得黄嘉新额头都冒出青筋来，大掌打上林陌的臀肉，压着声说：  
“别吸那么紧，林老师，听话，怎么这么骚？下面吸得我都要操不开了。”  
“嗯呜，好爽……小新，要到了，想射呜……”黄嘉新的话让林陌吸得更紧，花心里冒出的淫水大股大股地浇在龟头上，爽得眼前都开始泛白。  
突然，林陌衣服口袋里的手机震动起来。有电话进来了。  
“林老师，真是不巧，有人现在找你。”黄嘉新说着，把手伸进林陌的衣袋掏出手机，看了眼屏幕，眯着眼重重地又操了林陌一下，爽得林陌再次发出淫叫声。“是煊煊打来的，林老师是接呢，还是不接呢？”  
“啊嗯，别接……小新，别闹嗯……”林陌听到胡文煊的名字，下身又是一阵缩紧，扭动着腰想要去抢回手机，身子却软得不行，被黄嘉新压在天台的栏杆上，挺立的乳尖贴上冰冷的栏杆，爽得淫水直往外冒。黄嘉新压着他，又含上了林陌的耳垂，在他耳边吹着热气说：  
“可是我想和我弟弟说话哎，我们理一下煊煊好不好？”

【TBC】


	27. Chapter 27

（二十七）  
林陌被黄嘉新按在天台的栏杆上，手机被从身后递了过来，免提打开之后，胡文煊的声音传了出来：  
“陌陌，在干什么呢？煊煊好想你呀。”  
黄嘉新听到后发出一声笑，扣着林陌的腰冲着那处敏感点用力一顶，林陌的腰瞬间就软得塌了下去，强撑着对电话那边说：  
“煊煊，我也想你嗯……”  
“林老师不乖哦，被小新的大几把操着，还在想别人。”黄嘉新含住林陌的另一边耳垂，滚烫的唇舌在林陌的耳廓打转，吹着气在他耳边说，同时下身用力挺动着，巨大的肉茎在蜜穴里每次抽插都会带出大股的淫汁，不断地发出拍击声。  
“陌陌，你是在外面吗？听起来风声好大。”胡文煊那边还在说，“你在哪里，我去找你好不好？”  
“嗯呜，我在……外面，有点事情，煊煊……明天再来，好不好啊嗯……”林陌咬着牙忍着下身传来的灭顶快感，断断续续地对电话那边说。黄嘉新却不愿这么轻易放过他，一边用力一下下在林陌的敏感点上又捅又碾，一边咬着林陌的耳朵说：  
“林老师，答应煊煊。”  
“不嘛，我今天就想见到陌陌，一天不见我都好想。陌陌你在哪里嘛，我要去找你好不好。”胡文煊那边不依不饶，还在缠着他，林陌被黄嘉新压着操弄，本就敏感的乳头在冰凉的栏杆上磨蹭着，愈发殷红挺立，下身由于双重的刺激缩得死紧，绞弄着黄嘉新粗硬涨大的肉茎，淫水大股大股地从花心向外涌，喷浇在体内不断捅弄抽插的紫红色龟头上。  
林陌的手死死地抓着栏杆，指关节都捏得泛白，紧咬着下唇，呻吟声还是不断从喉间溢出来。他被黄嘉新操得几乎要失去理智，偏偏黄嘉新还含着他敏感的耳垂又吸又舔，压着声对他说：  
“陌陌，告诉煊煊我们在哪。”  
“嗯啊，煊煊……我们在，天台嗯……”林陌强忍着灭顶的快感对电话那边说，下身又是一阵缩紧，大股的甜汁喷出来，被抽插的肉茎带出来浇在地上。  
“好呀陌陌，那我现在去天台找你，陌陌吃饭了没有？”胡文煊在电话那头说，又问，“诶，陌陌刚刚说‘我们’，是和谁在一起啊？”  
听到这句话，黄嘉新感到林陌的蜜穴一阵绞紧，吸得他的肉茎几乎抽插不动，他腾出手打了一下林陌的臀，让他别吸这么紧，又哑着声在他耳边说：  
“陌陌，告诉煊煊，你在和谁一起。”  
“嗯呜，是，是和……”黄嘉新突然开始加快了抽插速度，次次用力撞上林陌的敏感点，林陌早就濒临高潮，又在被胡文煊听着的刺激下被操干了这么久，此刻终于忍不住了，握着栏杆仰起头呻吟出声：  
“嗯啊，要到了……小新，要喷了呜，受不了嗯，要射了，啊！”  
说着，林陌爽得眼睛都翻白，前端一股股射出精液来，高潮中的蜜穴疯狂地吸绞着黄嘉新粗大的肉棒，大股大股的淫水喷射出来，浇在两个人下身的交合处，又连成线滴落在地面上。  
黄嘉新被林陌紧窒湿热的肉壁吸得腰眼酸麻，把手机拿到一边，扣着林陌的腰开始大开大合地抽插，混合着汁水的拍击声不断传来，电话那边也听得一清二楚。  
林陌爽得几乎要失去意识，仰着头只顾呻吟喘息，几乎要听不到电话那头胡文煊的说话声：  
“陌陌，你和我哥在一起吗？陌陌？”  
黄嘉新也不再管手机那端的胡文煊，压着林陌在那疯狂吸吮喷汁的肉穴里用力操弄了数十下，随着一个挺弄抵到最深，精液一股股射在林陌的肉花上，温热的精液射得林陌的花心又颤抖着喷出一股水来。  
黄嘉新爽得眼睛都要眯上，等精液都射尽，一边揉着林陌圆润的臀，一边拿过手机，声音都带了些性爱后的沙哑：  
“煊煊，我和你小林老师在一起呢，你要过来加入我们吗？”

【TBC】


	28. Chapter 28

（二十八）  
等胡文煊赶到音乐教室楼顶的天台时，黄嘉新已经给林陌穿好了衣服，正揽着腰腿酸软的林老师，靠在天台的栏杆上抽事后烟。  
见胡文煊推开门上来，黄嘉新眯着眼冲他的弟弟吐了个烟圈，甜丝丝的白桃烟雾弥漫开来，他笑着说：  
“煊煊，你来啦。”  
林陌被黄嘉新揽着腰，脸上还带着情欲尚未消退的红，低垂着眼不敢往前看。黄嘉新刚刚没等胡文煊回复就挂了电话，林陌带着几分埋怨想去推他，无奈高潮后胳膊实在是又酥又软使不上力，倒是被黄嘉新抓住手腕，一根一根地去舔吮他的手指，又说：  
“陌陌，你怎么给煊煊的备注还带了个🔥呀，我也要，小新也要。”  
说着，不由分说地拿起林陌的手机，把自己的备注改成“帅气新新贼猛”，又在后面加了个泰迪熊🧸的表情，把自己设成了置顶联系人，这才满意地把手机放在一边。林陌在一旁看着，脸又红了，软绵绵去推黄嘉新：  
“什么‘贼猛’啊，小新，真是乱说话。”  
“难道不是吗？”黄嘉新又凑过来含着林陌的耳垂又磨又舔，“陌陌是被我干得舒服了，我还要把陌陌喷出来的水儿都清理干净呢。陌陌被我操得喷得满地都是淫水，新新猛不猛，陌陌老师不应该最清楚吗？”  
林陌被他说得脸涨得通红，故作镇定地转移话题：  
“哎，你手机里给我那个备注，是什么意思啊？”  
那天去酒吧接黄嘉新回家的时候林陌看清楚了，黄嘉新把他的电话号码置顶到了联系人第一个，备注是🍑💦，一个桃子和一串水珠。  
“小新，桃子还好说，水珠是什么意思？”   
黄嘉新侧过身来，刮了一下林陌的鼻尖，又笑着亲了一下他绯红的脸：  
“因为你是会喷水的水蜜桃啊，林老师。”  
……林陌被他说得脸更加红了，又想到胡文煊那天说，黄嘉新手机通讯录里的男男女女都是有编号的，便去问他：  
“你手机里不是都给人上编号的吗？那我呢，我是多少号？”   
黄嘉新不再笑了，正了神色，扣着林陌的肩把他转过来，看着林陌的眼睛对他说：  
“林陌，你在我心里，怎么能和他们一样。你是我手机里置顶第一位，不是看到了吗？”   
林陌笑了笑，又问黄嘉新：“小新，那按道理，我排到你这里多少号了？”  
黄嘉新没有立刻回答他，而是俯下身捧住林陌的脸，递上了一个深入痴缠的吻，就像是两个人第一次在西餐厅遇见，黄嘉新第一次俯下身吻他时那样。那个吻温柔又缠绵，滚烫的唇舌带着少年炙热赤诚的爱意和林陌相纠缠，吻得林陌心动又情动，不由自主地回抱着黄嘉新宽阔的肩，不断加深这个吻。等这个深吻结束，黄嘉新才紧紧抱着林陌，在他耳边说：  
“陌陌，你是第一，也是正无穷。”

等胡文煊到了天台楼顶，林陌的脸还泛着情欲的红，有些害羞地低垂着眼，长长的睫毛遮住了神情。倒是黄嘉新没事一样揽着林陌的腰，吸了口烟在风中飘散开，又对林陌说：  
“陌陌，我们走吧，回你家好不好？”  
林陌在心中暗诽，同样的话明明黄嘉新几分钟前才对自己说过，他的声音带着诱惑，压低声线在耳边对自己说：  
“陌陌，我们等下去你家，叫上煊煊一起，好不好？”  
林陌闻言，惊讶又有些不知所措地抬头看着黄嘉新。对方脸上带着笑，继续对自己说：  
“我和煊煊一起，好不好？”说着，又含着林陌的耳垂开始吸，声音仿佛神话里带着强大诱惑力的海妖，在耳边说：“陌陌难道不想吗？陌陌一定很想吧，我和煊煊一起。”  
此刻林陌脸上红得几乎要滴出血，在两个人灼灼的目光中扯了一下黄嘉新的袖子，小声对他说：  
“走吧。”  
说完，他便被黄嘉新揽着腰向外走，路过呆愣的胡文煊时，又拉了拉胡文煊的手臂，害羞地小声说：  
“煊煊，走吧，一起回我家。”

【TBC】


	29. Chapter 29

（二十九）  
林陌的腿还带着些高潮过后的软，被黄嘉新揽着腰下楼梯。胡文煊在一边也不甘示弱，长臂一伸搂住林陌的肩，另一只手和林陌十指紧握。林陌被两个人拥在中间，少年的手心滚烫，拥的又紧，林陌脸上不自知又爬上了红晕，冲两人正色道：  
“小新，煊煊，你们两个都把手放开吧，我能自己走。这样子……像什么话啊。”  
结果两个人对视了一眼，谁也没有松手，倒是黄嘉新把林陌的腰揽得更紧了，胡文煊紧扣的十指也没放开。胡文煊闻言，有些挑衅又意味深长地看了一眼黄嘉新，一双狐狸眼带着笑狡黠地说：  
“哥，陌陌说他能自己走。你是不是不行啊？”  
黄嘉新听到后笑了一声，侧身在林陌脸上亲了一下，说：  
“陌陌真的能自己走吗？刚刚煊煊来之前，不是腿软得站都站不住，嗯？”  
林陌的脸羞红成一片，胡文煊见他哥哥亲林陌，也不甘示弱地俯身去亲林陌的另一边侧脸。林陌见这两个人这么较劲下去没个完，红着脸扯了扯两个人的衣袖，低着头小声说：  
“好啦，在外面呢。等回家之后……再说。”  
说完这句话，他感觉黄嘉新在他腰上的手收得更紧了，胡文煊握着他的手心似乎也变得更热了几分。  
三个人对接下来要发生的事情，都有些紧张，又有些难耐的期待。

等开了门进了玄关，林陌便被胡文煊迫不及待地抱在怀里亲吻。少年的吻来得急迫又深，捧着林陌的脸，灵活的舌像一尾鱼在唇腔里逡巡，不断地点燃情欲的火。黄嘉新从后面拥住林陌，手指在林陌身上四处点火作祟，白衬衣的扣子被一颗颗解开，艳红的乳尖被捏在手指间把玩，很快就在刺激下颤巍巍挺立起来。  
殷红的乳珠被不断地揉拧，按下去又揪出来，林陌情动又难耐，不自知地扭着腰去蹭，只感到身后炙热粗大的硬挺抵上了自己的臀，黄嘉新带着热气的呼吸侵袭下来，滚烫的唇腔含住他敏感的耳廓不断地磨，身后的硬挺抵着圆润的臀一下下顶，顶得花穴不自禁吐出水来，一片湿泞，甚至连臀缝都有些湿了。  
胡文煊在前面吻得痴缠，下身也被林陌情欲中的磨蹭弄得涨大难耐，早就硬挺的下身抵住林陌的小腹，随着吻的不断深入一下下顶着，林陌回扣着胡文煊的背，仰着头回应这个深吻，蜜穴在前后两根肉棒的磨蹭抵弄下，变得湿泞不堪，淫汁一股一股吐露出来，把贴身的衣物都打了个透湿。口中情难自抑地发出娇喘与呻吟声，又被胡文煊热情的唇舌全数吞了去，缄封在那个缠绵的吻里。  
黄嘉新从衣袋里摸了一管润滑剂出来，挤了一些在手指上，桃子的香甜气息登时在室内弥漫开来。林陌的衣扣被解开，裤子滑落在地上，黄嘉新一手揉着他浑圆白皙的臀让他放松，另一只手沾着润滑剂，揉弄上了后穴紧闭的洞口。那里感受到手指的入侵，敏感地一缩，夹得黄嘉新眯起了眼，揉弄圆臀的力道增了几分，在林陌耳边对他说：  
“陌陌，放松，让新新的手指进去好不好？”  
林陌的唇还被胡文煊含着，呜咽地扭着臀放松，黄嘉新的手指破开紧闭的穴口往里深入，带着润滑剂的湿滑四处揉弄按压，不断向里探，按到某一处的时候见林陌的腰陡然一软，便知道是找到他后穴的敏感点了，手指冲着那一处凸起不断按压揉弄。  
林陌很快就被插得情难自抑，压着胡文煊的肩膀，松开唇仰着头呻吟出声来：  
“嗯啊，小新，那里……好舒服，嗯呜，不要……”  
黄嘉新眼中神色更深，又加了一根手指进去，两指并拢对着那处凸起齐齐按下，指节弯曲不断抵弄着肉壁，在那处无比紧窒的穴内抽插着，又俯身在林陌耳边说：  
“不要么？可是老师，你吸得我很紧，明明被插得很爽，很想要吧？”  
“嗯啊，太多了……好爽呜……”  
林陌按着胡文煊的肩，难耐地不断摆动着臀，敏感点被不断快速按压带来灭顶的快感，可手指进得不够深，又让林陌不自禁沉下腰想要吞吃进去更多：  
“想要，大肉棒呜……要插，啊嗯……”  
黄嘉新被林陌的呻吟娇喘勾得下身快要爆炸，但还是忍着多加了一根手指进去，揉着林陌的臀哄他：  
“陌陌听话，现在还不行，起码要扩张到四根手指才可以。”  
说着，又带着挑衅的笑看着胡文煊：“我又不是煊煊，怕陌陌太涨太疼，受不了。”  
胡文煊听到挑衅，不屑地哼了一声，修长又骨节分明的手指探进林陌早就湿泞成一片的花穴，在里面不断抽插按压着，带出一片淫靡的水声。  
接着，还没等林陌反应过来，那根粗长的肉茎便捅了进去，带着弧度刮蹭过敏感带与肉壁上的G点，直直地朝最深处顶弄，引得林陌攀着胡文煊的肩发出尖叫：  
“嗯啊！煊煊，太多了呜，好涨……好满，太长了嗯，顶到了啊……”  
“太长了？陌陌这就觉得涨了，嗯？”胡文煊眼里带着笑，又去吻他：  
“可是煊煊还没全部插进去呢。”  
说着，扣着林陌的腰再度发力，又粗又长的肉茎一下顶到最深，撞在蜜穴最深处的花心上，刺激得那处吐出一大股淫水来。林陌被操得腰一下子就软了下去，腿也要站不住，几乎整个人被胡文煊那根粗长硬挺的肉茎撑着，小腹都被顶得凸起弧度来，两眼翻白紧抓着胡文煊的肩，肉穴疯狂地吞吐张合，吸吮绞弄着胡文煊的肉棒，大股的淫汁浇出来，打湿了两人的交合处。  
胡文煊没给林陌缓和的机会，握着他的腰就开始挺弄抽插起来，粗长又带着弧度的肉棒不断碾过敏感点捅到最深，林陌被插得忘乎所以，揽着胡文煊的脖子仰着头淫叫出声：  
“呜嗯，煊煊，那里，顶到了嗯……煊煊好大，操得陌陌好爽呜……好涨，要坏掉了嗯啊……”  
后穴在情欲的刺激下也不断涌出肠液来，黄嘉新把手指加到四根，在里面旋转捅弄了半天，觉得应该没问题了，又看到林陌的腰腿软得根本站不住，被两个人抱着还在不断向下滑，便对胡文煊说：  
“煊煊，我们去卧室。”  
胡文煊俯身亲了亲林陌，然后看向黄嘉新，说：  
“好啊，哥，那你先把手拿出去。”  
黄嘉新依言把四根手指抽了出去，被捅开了的后穴没了东西可吃，有些不适应地收缩翕张着。胡文煊一把抱起林陌，下身依然抽插顶弄着，抱着林陌一边操一边朝卧室走，还不忘在他耳边说：  
“陌陌，被煊煊的大几把操得爽吗？”  
“嗯唔，好爽嗯，煊煊好会操……”林陌突然被抱起，有些慌张地抱紧了胡文煊的背，两条腿缠上胡文煊的腰，蜜穴也缩得死紧，吸得胡文煊闷哼一声，揉着林陌的臀对他说：  
“陌陌，乖，放松，别吸这么紧。等下还有更爽的呢。”

【TBC】


	30. Chapter 30

（三十）  
“陌陌，听话，自己动一动。”  
林陌跨坐在胡文煊身上，被胡文煊按着腰向下坐，蜜穴把沾着淋漓汁水的紫红色肉茎整个吞吃进去，粗长的肉棒带着的弧度划过肉壁上的敏感带，激得林陌又发出一阵呻吟。胡文煊揉着林陌的臀，腰却不再向上挺，一双狐狸眼染了情欲，笑着看林陌，让身上的人儿自己摆腰去吞吃体内那根涨大的肉茎。  
林陌按着胡文煊的肩，不断扭着腰下坐着用蜜穴去吞吃那根肉茎，那根巨物在体内越涨越大，不断地剐蹭着敏感带碾过G点，林陌很快便软了腰，缠着胡文煊的脖子小口娇喘着说：  
“嗯啊，煊煊，吃不动了呜……”  
“陌陌好可爱，陌陌怎么这么可爱？”胡文煊被林陌这幅深陷情欲中的模样勾得下身要爆炸，扣着林陌的腰挺动着向上操，次次都破开疯狂吸绞的媚肉捅到最深，林陌被操得忘乎所以，在胡文煊身上仰着头大声淫叫：  
“呜煊煊，顶到了，好深……好爽，嗯啊……”  
黄嘉新被林陌的娇喘也勾得不能自抑，四根手指又伸进后穴里转着捅了一圈，确认那里已经被自己扩张得差不多，便示意胡文煊停下动作，扶着粗大硬挺的巨根往后穴里插。  
“啊嗯，煊煊呜……”林陌被操得爽透了，突然体内那根肉棒停下了抽插的动作，便睁开眼，有些迷茫地去看胡文煊。对方捧着自己的脸安抚性亲吻，突然感到后穴被炙热粗大的肉棒破开，林陌紧张得前后两处小穴同时缩紧，呻吟着说：  
“嗯呜，小新，那里不要，不要一起啊啊……太多了，受不了啊嗯……”  
“陌陌，可以的，你这里已经被我捅开了，好湿好热，流了好多水。”黄嘉新揉弄着林陌浑圆挺翘的臀让他放松，粗大的肉茎不断破开紧窒湿热的肠壁向里插，直直地朝里面的敏感点上撞。林陌一下子被硕大的龟头撞上腺体，腰一下就软了下去，生理性泪水也溢了出来，仰起头不断呻吟尖叫：  
“啊嗯，顶到了小新，那里！好涨，好满呜，要坏了嗯……”  
“不会坏的，陌陌，你这里也好会吸。”黄嘉新粗大的肉茎埋在林陌紧窒的后穴里，那里湿热又紧窒到不行，吸绞着硕大的肉根不断吞吃着，黄嘉新爽得腰都绷紧，压着林陌开始不断抽插起来，次次都撞上敏感点，几乎要把那处凸起碾进肉壁里。  
林陌爽到极点，按着胡文煊的肩大声淫叫着，肠液一股股涌出，蜜穴也在刺激下不断吸绞着，淫汁大股大股地浇在胡文煊的龟头上。胡文煊也被林陌的花穴吸绞得舒爽，扣着林陌的腰开始往上顶，不断顶着花心操到最深。  
“煊煊，啊好深，顶到了，操到花心了嗯……呜小新，不要了，好大，太多了，好涨呜……”  
林陌被两个人夹在中间，操得意识都要涣散，双眼翻白，嘴也爽得合不住，涎液不断滴落在下巴和锁骨上。蜜穴和后庭被两根又粗又长的肉棒同时操弄，两处的敏感点都被硕大的龟头抵住不断地又捅又碾，林陌爽到了极点，无意识地不断呻吟浪叫着，反复叫着两个人的名字，声音又甜又软像带了钩子，勾得体内的两根肉棒又涨大了几分。  
胡文煊的腰不断向上挺动着，按着林陌的身子用力向下坐，次次操到最深抵住花心不断地磨，唇舌含住殷红挺立的乳尖，一边舔吮一边用力地吸，发出咂咂的水声，和下身大力拍打搅动下淫靡的咕啾水声响成一片。  
黄嘉新一边抵着后穴肠壁上敏感的腺体一下下捅，一边用舌尖舔过林陌的背脊，用舌尖绕着他腰上的敏感点打转，激得林陌的身子一阵阵战栗，浸满情欲的声音都带了几分哭腔，娇喘着断断续续地说：  
“呜小新，那里不要嗯……啊嗯，煊煊，要到了啊啊……小新，要喷，嗯呜要去了，啊嗯啊啊要射了！……”  
随着大声的淫叫，前端一股股射出精液来，在抽插挺弄中涂抹上胡文煊紧绷的腰，晕开一片。蜜穴也随之达到了高潮，应声绞得死紧，吸着胡文煊的肉茎一股股喷出淫汁来，胡文煊本身就干得久，被林陌的蜜穴绞得舒爽，此刻也不再忍耐，马眼大张，精液一股股喷射出来，拍击在吸绞收缩的湿泞肉壁上。林陌高潮中的花穴在胡文煊射精的刺激下，颤抖收缩着涌出更多淫水，兜头浇在射精的马眼上，爽得胡文煊一双狐狸眼都眯了起来，一双手用力地揉着林陌的臀，抵着高潮喷水的花心把精液全都射了进去。  
林陌的后穴随着着灭顶的高潮也吸得死紧，黄嘉新被绞得额头都冒出筋，忍住射精的欲望，等林陌的高潮逐渐过去，便又开始掐着他的腰抽插捅弄起来，次次都碾过敏感点操到最深。林陌尚且沉浸在灭顶的情欲中，后穴的敏感点一直被又操又捅，哪里能受得了，生理泪水和涎液流了满脸，呻吟着断断续续地求：  
“嗯呜……小新，不要了，太多了，陌陌要被玩坏了嗯啊……”  
“太多了？”黄嘉新闻言笑了，拿过桃子味润滑剂，挤了些到手上，又挤了些到胡文煊手上，随着下身粗大硬挺的肉茎的不断抽插，伸了根手指进后穴，说：  
“陌陌这只贪吃的小猪，肯定还能吃下更多呢。”

【TBC】


	31. Chapter 31

（三十一）  
林陌的后穴本来就被黄嘉新过于粗大的肉茎撑得又涨又爽，突然感到又加了一根手指，紧张得后穴立刻缩紧，吸得黄嘉新发出闷哼，不停地揉着林陌的圆臀让他放松，又去亲林陌敏感的耳垂安抚他：  
“陌陌，别吸这么紧，可以吃下的，你的小穴很会吃。”  
“呜嗯……不要，会坏的……”  
林陌的后穴一张一合，不停地吞咽着黄嘉新的肉茎与手指，黄嘉新干脆停止了抽插，用手指沾着桃子味润滑剂揉着林陌的穴口，等那里重新变得湿软泥泞了起来，又加了一根手指进去，绕着林陌肠壁上的敏感点打旋揉弄。  
林陌被这一下按得软了腰，生理泪水溢了出来，泪眼汪汪地看着黄嘉新，被吻得潋滟的湿润红唇一张一合，喘息呻吟着说：  
“啊嗯，小新，好涨呜……”  
“很舒服吧陌陌？你里面又在流水了。”黄嘉新俯下身一边亲他的脸一边哄他，“等下煊煊一起进来，会更舒服的。”  
话音未落，林陌就感觉自己穴壁的另一侧有长指按揉着探进来，骨节修长，和黄嘉新的手指带来的触感并不完全一样，那来自胡文煊。  
林陌的后穴同时容纳了黄嘉新粗大的肉棒和两个人的手指，紧张得穴壁霎时缩紧，呻吟着说：  
“嗯啊，煊煊，不要呜……太刺激了，受不了嗯……”  
“不要吗？可陌陌老师明明吃得很开心呢。”  
胡文煊这次不再依着林陌的话，手指在林陌的穴壁里又按又揉，很快便把怀中的人揉弄得软成了一摊春水。林陌仰着脖颈不断呻吟娇喘着，同时被心爱的两个人用手指捅弄的奇妙触感给他带来了别样的刺激，后穴的小嘴像是怎么也吃不够似的，吞咽进了一根又一根手指，却还是又火热又紧窒，吸得胡文煊和黄嘉新的下身都硬得像要爆炸。  
胡文煊又加了一根手指进去，搅得穴壁湿软穴口也不断吞合，撤出手指对黄嘉新说：  
“可以了，哥，让我进去。”  
黄嘉新依言撤出手指，撤出前还恋恋不舍地揉着林陌的敏感腺按压了几下，弄得林陌又发出几声难耐又爽的呻吟，眼底染满了欲色。胡文煊看得心动，捧着林陌的脸深深地吻了一下，这才用手指撑开被扩张好的后穴，带着弧度的粗长肉棒抵着湿泞的穴口打转，倾身对林陌说：  
“陌陌，我要进来了。”  
说完，还没等林陌回应，龟头便就着扩张好的穴口向前一挺，破开不断翕合收缩的后穴往里插。林陌被涨得生理泪水一下子溢了出来，塌着腰发出淫叫，穴道应声吸得死紧。胡文煊的龟头被吸得卡住，额角都冒了汗，一边揉弄着林陌的臀让他放松，一边不满地对黄嘉新说：  
“哥，我怎么感觉我一进来，你好像变得更大了？你这样挤得我怎么进？”  
黄嘉新也被林陌紧窒滚烫的后穴吸得难耐，咬着后牙对胡文煊说：  
“你赶紧操进来，煊煊，哪来那么多话。这样磨磨蹭蹭的，咱们仨谁都受不了。”  
说完，黄嘉新俯身去亲林陌的敏感的背，不断安抚着让他放松。胡文煊揉着林陌的臀继续向里操，柔软火热的穴壁被一点点破开，胡文煊能感受到一边是心爱的人不断收缩吸吮的肉穴，一边是自己哥哥涨着青筋的粗大肉茎，别样的刺激与快感让他快要发疯，一点一点地向里捅。  
“嗯啊，煊煊……怎么，这么长呜，吃不下了嗯……”  
林陌塌着腰不断喘息着，后穴一阵酸胀，却又涌起了一种奇异的快感，同时被两个心爱的人的肉棒插进体内，给心理上带来了无与伦比的快感，后穴难以遏制地不断收缩，热情地吞吃着胡文煊的肉棒，一点点捅到最深。  
“到头了吗，煊煊？”林陌雾着一双情欲的眼要回头看，胡文煊被这幅美艳诱人的神情勾得要死，扣着林陌的腰说：  
“就差一截了，陌陌，宝贝真的好会吃。”  
说着，按下林陌的腰用力向内一捅，直直地插到最深。带着弧度的肉棒贴着穴壁上的敏感点用力擦过，林陌没想到胡文煊还有这么多在外面，一下子被捅得眼神都失了焦，尖叫着射出精来，溅到雪白的床单上。没有被碰过的花穴也不断缩合翕张着，大股大股的淫汁喷出来，浇在胡文煊和黄嘉新的下身上，交合处都被打得透湿。  
黄嘉新被这幅绮景勾得再也无法忍耐，咬着牙哑声说了一句：  
“陌陌，放松，小新要开始动了。”  
说完，大掌扣着林陌的腰就开始用力操动起来，肉棒用力向外撤，又发力朝里捅。胡文煊也开始挺动起来，黄嘉新向外撤他就向深处插，黄嘉新往里捅的时候他就向外拔，两个人交替捅弄抽插着林陌的后穴，搅动得穴内不断发出粘腻的咕啾水声。  
林陌被捅得失神，两眼翻白，死死抓住身下的床单，整个腰都塌了下去，只余下圆润白莹的臀高高翘起，任凭两根粗长的肉茎在紧窒湿热的穴道内交替抽插着。  
“嗯啊，太，太多了……好满，好涨，要坏了，好爽呜嗯……”  
林陌连呻吟声都变得断断续续，声音又媚又哑，激得体内的两根性器又胀大了几分。黄嘉新和胡文煊一人扣着林陌一边的腰和臀，两根性器一根擦着敏感点用力碾，一根直直地朝穴道深处又捅又插，林陌舒爽得难以自抑，生理泪水和涎液流了满脸，顺着下巴滴到锁骨上，又流到殷红挺立的乳尖，画面又美艳又淫靡。  
“陌陌真是只贪吃的小猪，要我和煊煊两个人才能喂饱这张小嘴。”  
黄嘉新说着，一边揉着林陌的臀大力抽插，一边把手向前探，伸进了林陌湿泞不堪的蜜穴里，揉着敏感点搅动按压了几下，后穴应声缩紧，绞得胡文煊发出闷哼，下身的挺动速度更猛烈更快了。  
“陌陌下面的小嘴好热情，一直在吸。”  
胡文煊俯下身去亲林陌的背，滚烫的唇舌落在敏感的背部，激得林陌一阵阵战栗，仰着头不断呻吟。突然间，林陌感到有什么被塞进了自己的蜜穴，他无助地收紧穴口，紧接着那个东西剧烈震动起来——  
“陌陌别怕，是那枚桃子。陌陌含好了，会让你很舒服的。”  
黄嘉新一边揉拧着林陌挺立的乳尖，一边俯身含着他敏感的耳廓说。花穴里的桃子跳蛋抵着敏感点剧烈震动着，全身上下的敏感点都被胡文煊和黄嘉新两个人掌握着，林陌爽得无以复加，整个人精神几乎都快错乱，只顾着仰着头不断大声淫叫呻吟：  
“嗯啊，啊太多了，小新啊嗯，太刺激了呜……煊煊，呜别插了，太大了，太深，要坏了嗯哦啊……”  
在后穴两根肉棒抵着敏感点和深处的狠命抽插下，花穴很快就在跳蛋的震动中大股大股喷出淫汁来。这次没有了肉茎的阻碍，清透的甜水直接一股股喷射出来，浇在雪白的床单上和三个人的腿弯处。  
黄嘉新和胡文煊被这诱人的淫靡场景勾得下身快要爆炸，按着林陌因为刺激而高高翘起的臀，同进同出地大力抽插着，淫液飞溅成一片，又被打桩似的巨大性器捣成白沫，随着抽插不断溢出来。  
林陌的前端早就射了好几次，此刻已经射不出来，只是由于无边无际的快感挺立着，吐露出些许稀薄的清液。过于强烈的快感激得他的头脑一阵阵发蒙，只能尽力收缩着后穴，断断续续呻吟着说：  
“呜嗯，小新，煊煊，呜太多了，真的不行了……射给我，都射给陌陌好不好呜……”  
林陌的后穴原本就又湿热又紧，加上被另一根肉茎不断摩擦的另类快感，两个人也都快到了极限，听到林陌这么说，也不多忍耐，黄嘉新说：  
“陌陌真乖，我和煊煊都射给你。”  
说完，两根肉棒同时加速抽插了起来，林陌的叫声更大，生理泪水源源不断地滚落下来，后穴死死吸绞着两根粗大的肉茎，脑海中里宛如烟花不断绽放，大股的淫汁从被桃子跳蛋塞满的花穴中喷溅而出，达到了无比强烈而漫长的高潮。  
两个人同时用力挺弄抽插几十下后，便死死抵进那紧窒湿热的后穴的最深处，一股一股温热的精液喷射出来，打在不断收缩吸绞的肉壁上。林陌被两个人一同射精的快感刺激到，两眼翻白，抓着床单又达到了一次小高潮，蜜穴紧紧吸着那颗桃子跳蛋吞得更深，压着穴壁上的敏感点不断震动。前端早已射不出精液，只是断断续续地溢出几滴透明的液体来。  
林陌整个人被操得皮肤都泛着粉，额际浸满了清透的汗珠，被黄嘉新和胡文煊压着拥在怀中，整个人像一只被操得熟透的水蜜桃。  
“啊嗯，煊煊，小新，都射进来了……好多，好满……”  
高潮过后，林陌整个人都瘫软在床上，张着潋滟的小口，有气无力地喘息着。胡文煊觉得自己无边的爱意快要从胸腔中溢出，紧紧地抱着林陌，不停地亲他的脸颊，反反复复地说：  
“陌陌，陌陌老师，我好喜欢你，煊煊好喜欢你啊。”  
另一边，黄嘉新紧紧地搂着林陌的脖子，柔软的头发一下一下地在林陌的颈窝处温存地蹭着，用唇舌含弄舔舐着林陌锁骨间的皮肤，吸出一个又一个艳丽的吻痕来，一边蹭一边舔一边说：  
“陌陌是小新的陌陌。小新最爱陌陌了。”  
林陌经受了过度的快感，此刻被困意不断侵袭，连眼睛都睁不开，只能迷迷糊糊地应和着两个人满含爱意的表白。黄嘉新和胡文煊见他这幅模样，心软得一塌糊涂，抱着林陌去浴室清理，又换好床单，两个人把林陌拥在中间，黄嘉新紧紧抱着林陌的手臂，头发蹭着抵着林陌的颈窝，胡文煊从身后搂着林陌的腰，整个人贴着他，三个人就这样，温存甜蜜地共同入眠。  
高一的胡文煊有一个不是秘密的秘密。他爱上了他们高中的音乐老师。  
高二的黄嘉新有一个秘密。他爱上了他常去的那家高级餐厅的钢琴师。  
青高的音乐老师林陌，也有一个秘密。  
他同时爱上了一对兄弟，胡文煊和黄嘉新，两个人。

【END】


End file.
